Retribution
by Bee2
Summary: Sarah is mysteriously linked to the turtles and events in her past are just starting to resurface, changing their lives forever...
1. Prolouge

Retribution  
  
Prologue ~ The Beginning  
  
"The turnover rate here is high, for your sake Matthew and Sarah's, just do what they say, and don't question it. There are only foreigners here and Mr Oroku prefers it that way. You're here for the same reason that everyone else is - the pay check..." That was what Beth has said to him the last time they had spoken. He shook his head and wiped the tears away using the back of his hand. It was a damn shame. She had been a good friend. He sat at her desk and looked around. The office was in a state of shock. Word had it that she had been mudered... but the locals had different ideas. They said that she had been assassinated. Ho Masuki, his housekeeper said that ninjas were to blame, that the Foot Clan were to blame. He had almost laughed. Ninjas in modern Japan? He doubted it, but he looked around nervously all the same. Beth had uncovered something big, that much he knew. He had seen Beth and Nathan the day before in a heated disscussion. Maybe she had told him, he would have to wait though, a meeting wasn't planned until later on tonight.  
  
Later on that night, three of Beth's closest friends gathered at Matthew's house, along with their three small children. They had arranged to meet at this ungodly hour, so as not to be seen together during daylight hours.  
  
Angel, Daniel's mother looked around nervously, wiping tears from her cheek.  
  
"She told me that something might happen... if I had known that she was going to be murdered I would never have aggreed to help her.... she warned me and I did nothing. God... I hope nothing happens to me..." her voice trailed as her sights drifted to her sleeping son. The others all thought the same thing. They were all single parents with little or no family...  
  
"I knew that company was a front, what the hell are we suppose to do?" Jessica's mother inquired, looking to the two men.  
  
"We'll have to keep to the original plan... " Ho Masuki, the housekeeper and minder of all four children, ran into the room in a panic, her arms waving franticly in the air. Her daughter Julie behind her.  
  
"The Foot, they know! They're ninjas.... they're coming for you... all of you... " she ran over and gently woke all four sleeping children.  
  
"Come now children, we must go... " Matthew interrupted her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ho Masuki cast him a worried looked. She knew better.  
  
"You don't understand... first you, then your children..." His eyes lowered to the floor. They were now in too deep.  
  
"Tell Sarah I love her... here" he pressed something into her hand. "For when she's old enough" Ho Masuki and Julie crabbed the weeping children from their distraught parents and ran into the other room, locking it behind them. Ho Masuki moved the carpet aside and lifted the trapdoor. Both women pushed the four children into the hole and pulled it closed behind them. Julie looked at the youngsters. This wasn't going to happen if they didn't quiet down. There was a disturbance in the other room and they both looked up. There wasn't much time.  
  
"Remember when we played hide-and-go-seek?" They all nodded at her. "We have to do that. Your parents will come looking for us... ready?" She crabbed two of their hands and her mother did the same."Remember be very quite and don't look back..." The ninjas were now in the room above, trying to open the trap door. Ho Masuki and Julie started to run, the children barely able to keep up.  
  
The tunnel was dark and one of the kids started to whimper, when there was a light ahead.  
  
"C'mon kids" Julie said "hide real good and remember, don't look back!"  
  
The six of them reached the end where it came out into the woods behind the house. There were footsteps echoing in the tunnel now. Julie looked to her worried mother. The Foot were now pursuing them.  
  
"Go, I'll take care of them... we must protect the children..." Julie nodded "Meet me at the warf...Go!" Julie turned and ran up the hill, were she saw the children hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Julie" asked Joshua "Is daddy in trouble?" She urged the kids to move on down the trail. The sun was just starting to rise and it had already started to get light.  
  
"What makes you say that..." she was cut off by an agonizing scream.  
  
"Run kids!" She pushed Sarah foward. She was terrorified, as they all were, but the youngsters ran anyway. They all liked Julie and they trusted her.  
  
The other three children were the first up the hill. From there the house was clearly visible. They were panting.After pausing for a moment, they took a deep breath, then ran down the other side. Julie waited for Sarah, they had to go, they were visible here. All of a sudden there was a small explosion and the house erupted into flames. Ignoring Julie's earlier warning, Sarah turned around to look, her eyes wide in terror. A ninja leapt out of a window and ran into the nearby bush. After a moment a lone figure made it outside. He was covered in blood and swaying on his feet. Sarah cried out in horror as another ninja jumped out of the burning building and thrust a katana into his chest, then with one powerful strike, the figure was beheaded. Sarah's eyes rolled and she dropped to the ground. The figure was her father. Julie picked up the child and ran down the trail to where the other children were waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They did meet up with Ho Masuki that night. She was bloody and barely alive, but in time her wounds healed up. They boarded a ship and headed for Australia. It would be safe there. The Foot were not there and most of all Julie's father was there. The family were now on The Foot hit list. Ho Masuki, and her family belonged to another clan, one that opposed the Foot. The plans had already been made and would have come together perfectly if it had not been for Beth. She found out about the Foot and had tried to blackmail Saki and his family... along the way, eight innocents had been dragged into the mess, all four parents murdered.  
  
A few years passed and the children flouished... all except Sarah. Since that dreadful night, she was very withdrawn and scared, even with years of training, she did not feel safe. Ho Masuki and her husband taught the five children everything they knew.  
  
When Julie turned 22, her parents left for America, taking Jessica, Joshua and Daniel with them. Her aunt was ill and had asked them to go. Sarah stayed behind with Julie. She had just landed a well paying managerial job with T.G.R.I Sydney, and had promised her parents to continue with Sarah's training. They knew that there would be a time in her life when they could no longer protect her... besides, Julie was the only one that Sarah ever opened up too, and they couldn't risk taking her away. After the murder, Sarah did not speak for one year. All memories of her biological parents had been erased, her mind had pushed those horrible memories back, into her subconsciousness. Sarah was now eight, and needed all the help that she could get. She now refered to Ho Masuki and Ho Yin as her mother and father. Little did anyone realise, but the teary farewell was the last time that Sarah ever saw her adopted parents again. Four months later her father was diagnosed with advanced leukaemia and died two months later. Her mother was so distraught, that two weeks after that, she had a heart attack and died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah sobbed into her pillow. Her mother and father were dead and she would never see them again. Julie walked into her room and sat down beside the little girl. Sarah was the little sister that she never had. She had promised her parents that she would look after her in their absence. She now intended to keep that promise. In her hand she clutched a letter. She reached over to Sarah and pulled her into her arms and cuddled her.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright now, sweetie, don't worry" she looked at her tear stained face and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Sarah looked up to Julie, her eyes filled with saddness. Julie shook her head. For one so young, she had know much heartache .  
  
"Mum never had the chance to send these... the adoption.. it's final. I'm now your big sister. Sam, Josh and Dan are now your sister and brothers ." Sarah's eyes widened. This was something that she has wished for so many times. Then for the first time in a long time she smiled.  
  
"I'm happy this happened. I always wanted brothers and sisters..." There was a horrible crash from the street and the two raced to the window. There had been an accident between two trucks, both had lost part of their loads. Julie squinted her eyes as she looked to one of the trucks. It looked familar. She gasped as she read the sign on the side of the truck. She crabbed Sarah's hand and a jacket.  
  
"There's been an accident with one of my work trucks, I want to make sure the driver's okay". Julie was the general manager in despatch and knew the small fleet of truck drivers well.  
  
Julie lead Sarah down into the street. The second truck had been delivering animals to the pet shop in the next street. There were animals all over the road. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised that they were all still moving. Her vision blurred for a moment. She thought that she saw a few shattered T.G.R.I. canisters on the road. She looked again. She knew the stuff was toxic. She cried out in horror when Sarah got dangerously close to the green ooze. She yanked Sarah back.  
  
"Please Ra, that green stuff, don't touch it, it's bad. Promise?" She nodded and went and sat on the footpath behind Julie.  
  
"What happened Kevin?" She asked the driver, he was clutching his chest, gasping for air.  
  
"My chest hurts..." Julie knew Kevin had a bad heart.  
  
"Shit! It's a heart attack!" She quickly glanced at Sarah who was still in the same spot.  
  
"Honey, stay there, I need to call an ambulance" Sarah nodded and stayed put. Julie crossed the street to the pay phone. Something caught Sarah's eye. There were four baby turtles moving in some of that green stuff. Sarah got up and walked to the tiny creatures and hestitated. The green stuff was bad! She couldn't let the baby turtles get hurt. She crabbed a stick from under a neary tree and gently moved the baby turtles from the ooze. She looked around. She didn't see Julie. She smiled as she scooped all four baby turtles into the jacket that she had been carrying. She quickly sat down. She didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
Later on in the evening, once back in the unit, Sarah let the water run in the bathtub before she gently put all four turtles in. She dropped the jacket on the floor, making sure the ooze didn't touch her. With the bath back brush she gently washed the ooze off them. The door swung open and Julie walked in.  
  
"What are you up too?" The smile disappeared from her face. "Are you crazy! I told you to stay away from that stuff" Sarah looked up at her, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I didn't touch it just like you said. I was careful... please can I keep them?" Julie crossed her arms. She was angry that Sarah had disobeyed her. She was now her responsibility. Her anger fizzed as she watched the little girl with the four baby animals. She was being careful and it brought her such joy... it was a blessing in disguise.  
  
"Okay, let me clean this mess up. Please don't tell anyone about the green ooze. It's a secret. You can keep a secret can't you?" Sarah jumped up and down, a huge smile on her face. Julie had never seen the child this happy before. She knew then that she had made the right decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later when everything had been cleaned up, Julie put the four baby turtles on the floor. Sarah looked to her. "Are they boys or girls?"  
  
"Umm, that's a good question" she got up and headed for the book case.  
  
"There's an animal book here somewhere.... ah here it is" she crabbed it and returned to the floor. She found the page she was looking for. She took one of the baby turtles and turned it over.  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
Five minutes later all four female turtles had names. Sarah smiled as she held her new friends. The sad events of the past few months had disappeared and Julie smiled. Sarah was going to be okay. Together they put the four babies in their temporary home. It was a cardboard box, with a bowl of water. In the morning, they were getting them a proper home.  
  
Early the next morning, Julie awoke to a scream. She jumped out of bed and raced to Sarah's room. Sarah pointed to the box. She looked in. Leena, Maree, Donna and Rachael had doubled in size.  
  
~ Chapter One ~ Coming Soon! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One ~ Discovery  
  
The years came and went. With her training and new friends Sarah flourished. All of the pain and insecurity had finally come to pass. She had a family and good friends, but most of all she felt safe, though something was still eating at her. She couldn't remember much of her childhood, but it no longer bothered her. She had a deep hatred brewing inside her heart and it scared her. She was at a loss as what to do. She didn't know why or for whom, all she knew was that it was there, eating at her.  
  
Her training was almost complete. Julie had been training her in the art of ninja - Ninjutsu, just like her mother had taught her. Sarah also dabbled a bit in tae-kwon-do and had slowly gone up to green belt, though her passion was ninjutsu. She talked it, breathed it, lived it. It was her life. Everything she had known. She had been trained to survive, though trouble was, no one had bothered to explain why. All she knew was that it was important to her being. She had been in training since she was seven.  
  
The day of her twenty first birthday finally came about. As usual Sarah had been training after work, as she always did. Being her birthday made no difference. Julie owned the dojo, and had been very successful. Her ninjutsu school was highly regarded amongst her peers. Julie dismissed the class and locked the doors after the class had filed out. Julie sat down on the bench and wiped her face with a towel, tonight's class had been intense. They had focused on throws and crabs. Julie looked up to see Sarah strapping pads onto her hands.  
  
"You won't be long will you?" Julie asked.  
  
"Prolly an hour or so" she rolled her eyes. She had been in Maree's company way too long and she had started to sound like her. Julie sighed. On tonight of all nights she has to train!  
  
"That's okay isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, don't be long though" she turned and headed toward the back stairs that lead to the apartment upstairs.  
  
Sarah started at the empty room, its walls covered by mirrors. Her mood started to darken. She held her breath. God, not tonight, please not tonight! The visions had started up again. Her head started to ache and the base of her neck started to throb. With both hands she crabbed her head. The pain had caused her vision to blur. She fell to her knees, onto the padded floor.  
  
She was scared, the others with her panicked, but ran ahead anyhow.  
  
"Remember, don't look back!" She ran along the trail that lead to a hill. She heard an explosion and turned around. The house behind her was alight. There were people wearing all black, a man appeared out of the burning building... she reconized the face, but his name escaped her. Another man appeared with a sword....  
  
The vision ended and Sarah opened her eyes and found herself on the dojo floor. They were always the same, short and painful. She would have told Julie, but something about them made her hesitate. She took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Her eyes landed on the red punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling by a thick chain, she quickly got to her feet and headed toward it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had overdone it this time. She sat on the bench in the locker room, fatigue threatening to overwhelm her. She always reacted like this to the vision. It gave her renewed determination. She trained harder and faster, but the down side was it left her with an awkward feeling, one that left a bad taste in her mouth. The feeling was that of revenge.  
  
She held her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't think like that. It went against everything that she had been taught... then again maybe not. Julie had always stressed that her training was important, no, neccessary. But neccessary for what? She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit! I said an hour!" She could've hit herself.  
  
She headed for the stairs. As she climbed each step her speed lessened. She had trained hard tonight and she was worn out. The landing of the top of the stairs was dark and the door was closed. She fumbled for the handle and pushed the door open. It swung open without a problem. The room was dark also. Sarah frowned. It was .... odd. She felt a presense in the room and her muscles tensed as she started to grow suspicious. Suddenly the lights were flicked on.  
  
"Surprise!" Her friends yelled. She took a step back and took a deep breath, quickly calm her nerves. She hated surprises. She looked around at the smiling faces and even though she was annoyed, she found herself smiling too. It had been a shock, she had thought that they had forgotten her.  
  
"Hey congrats" Maree said as she bounded over to her in her usual playful mood. "Now you're legal!" She gave Sarah a wink and headed off toward the food. Sarah smiled. Never get in the way of Maree and her food! She thought. Rachael stepped foward and crabbed her hand.  
  
"I've got something for you... it's from all of us" she dragged her into the study before anyone else had a chance to approach her. When they were alone, Rachael hugged her. She paused for a moment. Rachael was her best friend, and the action had surprised her. Rachael wasn't the emotional type and kept her feelings to herself. She was the tomboy of the group, the tough one, and she had a temper to match.  
  
Rachael lead her to a desk, which was covered by a piece of long cloth.  
  
"We thought that you would like this..." Sarah reached out and lifted the fabric "... me, Leena, Maree and Donna made this, I hope you like it". Sarah looked a the Jo delighted with what she saw. It was perfect. They had done an excellent job. She rolled it until she came to a japanese inscription. She put a finger on each character, frowning, trying to remember what they meant.  
  
"Be... Swift... Strike... Hard" she wrapped her arms around her friend. The gesture from the four sisters touched her.  
  
"I love it thanks!"  
  
"Good, the others will be happy..." her voice went hoarse as Sarah was now hugging her a little to tight for comfort.  
  
"Back off will ya... a girl's gotta breathe!" Sarah backed off and giggled.  
  
"Sorry..." She crabbed the Jo with both hands and began to twirl it around. Rachael looked her over, a hand on her chin.  
  
"Hmmm, not bad"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks Bruce!" It was a private joke between them. Rachael had started to study Kung Foo in secret.  
  
"Hey, you know I hate being called that!" Rachael protested.  
  
"Whatever Mr Lee" Sarah answered in jest, then she started basic manoeuvres. After a couple she stopped and looked at a now annoyed Rachael. Sarah put her hands up in defence.  
  
"I was just kidding, lighten up will you!" Rachael shook her head.  
  
"It's not that... " Sarah rolled her eyes. Here it comes! Rachael gave P.M.S. a new meaning - she she was always so angry, which they all thought was a little usual. Being mean was different... Rachael wasn't mean... maybe not all of the time... mainly angry. She blamed society for making them outcasts.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I want to be out there having fun, not hiding in the shadows..." Sarah had already gone through this thing with her and everyone also knew that Sarah was the only one who Rachael would listen too. The two had bonded from day one.  
  
Sarah put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. Rachael worried her. The four sisters had just hit their teens and where already making waves... the fights alone... Sarah smiled.  
  
"It'll be okay, I promise..." Rachael cut her off, her blood boiling, her voice louder.  
  
"How do you know? Do you really care?" Rachael stopped. That last part wasn't true and she regretted what she had just said.  
  
Those last few words had gnawed at her. Sarah took a step back, her feelings hurt.  
  
"You know that I believe in fate. Everything happens for a reason. Have some faith" she turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Please don't go, I mean... I didn't... " Rachael called out. Sarah ignored her and headed back to the party. She polietly thanked everyone for their gift. Throughout the entire night, Sarah ignored Rachael.  
  
It's my twenty first and there's no way in hell I'm going to let some snot- faced-selfish teenager ruin my night! Sarah smiled and went with the flow.  
  
Donna and Leena looked at each other, as they both crabbed a drink off the table.  
  
"What's with those two tonight?" Donna asked her sister, they both turned to look at the two friends who were ignoring each other. Leena shrugged.  
  
"Rach's in a serious funk tonight" Maree cut in, her mouth full of crisps. She reached in between the two girls to crab a drink off the table. Leena shot Rachael an angry glance.  
  
"Remind me to kill her in the morning... geez I can't believe her... tonight of all nights!" Donna put her hand on Leena's shoulder.  
  
"Down girl! Don't make a scene" she said in a hushed voice, she didn't want Sarah to hear.  
  
Julie signalled to Leena. It was time for the cake. After it was brought out, Julie cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Donna took the distraction as a godsend, and quietly made her way to Rachael's side. She had to warn her sister.  
  
"I have something to give Sarah... something my mother made me promise..." Julie handed Sarah an envelope. It was old and soiled. The smile on Sarah's face disappeared as she read it. "... I couldn't give it to you until now... " Sarah put the letter down and stood there stunned.  
  
"What is it?" Leena inquired.  
  
"A letter from my father"  
  
"Ho Yin?"  
  
"No Lee, my biological father" The statement silenced both Rach and Donna who where quietly having a dicussion of their own.  
  
"I have a trust account which was set up with my mother's life insurance..." she couldn't remember anything about them. Her mother had died during childbirth and her father, well, she didn't know how he died, she only knew that she had been very young. "My father left an account number... " The eyes of her friends widened. Money had been tight before Sarah got work, even now things where hard, with the mortgage and all...  
  
"... I also have a very distant cousin in NYC" There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Aren't your bros there?" Maree asked.  
  
"Yeah so?" Leena walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She knew what had to be done.  
  
With a smile she said "The candles are melting, make a wish"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After things had settled, Julie and Sarah made the arrangements. Her parents had left her enough money for her to live a very comfortble life. Julie had explained that she did have a hand in it's growth. She had invested wisely. Some of it had been used to put Sarah through school. Sarah was angry that Julie hadn't told her about the money sooner, but understood when she learnt that it had been her father's wish, besides Sarah wasn't given access until her twenty first birthday.  
  
Sarah looked at Julie as they sat at the dining room table going over some papers that the bank manager had given them. The girls had gone downstairs to train, leaving them in peace. Sarah took a long hard look at her sister. Julie had done so much for her. They were family, and she wanted to repay her kindness. While she would be in New York, things would be hard financially. Sarah pushed an envelope over to her sister. Julie looked at it, her expression changing.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A present, please open it"  
  
"I can't, really, it's not neccessary"  
  
"Please Julie take this, it's just a small token of my appreciation, please.... " her mood had started to darken. Sarah panicked. Please not now! She took a deep breath of relief when the vision did not happen. Sarah had just started to lose her paitence. Julie was being stubborn."... you could at least have a look inside"  
  
The curiousity got the better of her and she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out the cheque.  
  
"Sarah you shouldn't have... that's a lot of money..."  
  
"Please take it, it'll take care of the mortgage, remember, I won't be here, and you have a habit of undercharging your students..." Julie thought about it for a moment. It would help, and there would still be five mouths to feed...  
  
Julie humbled herself "Only if you're sure.." Sarah nodded "thank you." The two sisters hugged each other.  
  
"God I'm going to miss you" she blinked tears back. This was the first time that Sarah was leaving home.  
  
"It won't be for long, i'll find my cousin, get a job maybe..." she smiled " you will visit won't you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girls wiped tears away as Sarah headed for the door, with her suitcases in tow. She put them down and turned to the four teenagers. They were more than friends, more like her little sisters.  
  
"C'mon guys, it's not forever. Cheer up"  
  
"We'll miss you" Donna sobbed.  
  
"Once things settle i'll be back, or you could visit... apparently I own an apartment in Greenwich Village... " she saw a look of disapproval from Julie who was standing behind the girls. She didn't like the sound of this. "... Mmmm, then again, maybe not"  
  
They turned their tear stained faces toward Julie. The saddness in their eyes reminded her of Sarah in her younger years. Her heart melted.  
  
"I'll think about it" They never questioned her authority, she was afterall their mother figure and their sensei.  
  
"You guys are still practising the art of invisibility aren't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"What you mean 'ninja stealth'?" Maree asked. Sarah smiled. She liked that one.  
  
"Yeah, any good?" She asked, the question aimed at Leena - who was the the most level headed and therefore the unoffical leader.  
  
"Yeah, not bad, so?"  
  
"Keep practising... " Sarah winked "... you'll figure it out." Rachael sure did, a smile forming on her face. It was their ticket to New York City.  
  
"I gotta go, i'll call you" the four girls hugged her before she turned and headed toward the door. They watched her walk down the stairs, Sarah paused and looked up at them on the landing above her.  
  
"Stick with the training and don't drive Jules up the wall!!" Sarah continued walking and headed for the dojo's door, where Julie was there waiting for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah looked out of the window, the drive to Sydney International Airport had been in silence. It had been one of the hardest things that she had ever done. The five of them had rarely been apart for more than two days. It was just as hard for her as it had been for them. Sarah pulled out a polaroid of her twenty first birthday from her bag. She looked at the smiling faces of the five of them in front of her cake and she started to cry. She was going to miss them terribly. They were her life. They ate together, played together, trained together... she quickly put the picture back into her bag and wiped the tears from her cheeks. This was something she had to do. It was the next step in her life.  
  
~ Chapter Two ~ Coming Soon! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two ~ New York City  
  
The flight had been okay, but things didn't go as she had planned. Sarah sat on the bed and looked around the tiny room. She was miserable. Things turned bad from day one. First she had to wait eight weeks before the tentants in her apartment moved out, and the second, there was no trace of her cousin anywhere. The information that her father had left her was badly outdated. She had been in manhattan for almost three weeks and it had gotten her nowhere.  
  
She sighed as she changed into a lightweight black tracksuit and joggers. She peered into the cracked mirror. She had thrown a shoe at it in a fit of rage.  
  
"No point in getting lazy!" She crabbed her backpack and headed out of the door. It was late afternoon. Central Park was a fifteen minute jog from her room.  
  
Her eyes darted to and fro as she went, her mind not at ease. She had a bad feeling, but preceeded anyway. She wasn't too concerned for her safety. God help anyone who tries anything! She smiled, then it vanished. She had to focus on her breathing.  
  
She didn't stop as she rounded a corner and approached the brick fence, instead, she went into a dead sprint. She put both of her palms flat on the fence, then launched her body over the waist high fence in one effortless jump. The otherside wasn't level like she thought. It took her by surprise. She landed heavily on her feet, then went onto a low roll, to keep her balance. She ended up standing on her two feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit! Did you guys see that?" The three youths stopped searching the bag they had just stolen, and looked up to see the young woman that had just gotten their leader's attention. She was about 5'5, thin with an atheletic build and had her black hair pulled into a long plat that reached her bottom. The youth smiled.  
  
"Let's get her!" One of them hestitated.  
  
"Tom, the Master won't be pleased" He knew that THEY were waiting for them. He received a slap to the back of the head.  
  
"Relax Kyle, what he doesn't know won't hurt" One of the others crabbed the purse from the bag and shoved it into his pocket. The four got to their feet and followed Sarah from behind the bushes. Kyle hesitated, he had a bad feeling about this, bag snatching was different, he didn't like senseless attacks on women... besides, two members were waiting for them, if they didn't show, they would come looking for them. He gritted his teeth and followed them anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah stopped. She could sense someone watching her. She looked around quickly. She shrugged her shoulders when she didn't see anyone. She turned and took a few more steps. She stopped again, something else had crabbed her attention. On a hill, in the distance two figures in black were looking at her - no watching her she thought. She snapped out of it as two youths approached her. Sarah tried to pass them, but they wouldn't let her. She eyes quickly darted to and fro, taking in the surroundings. There were branches just above them. She smiled.  
  
"Can I do anything for you?" she asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact yer can" Tom answered and the other pulled out a knife.  
  
"Give us your wallet!" Stated the youth with the blade.  
  
"Are you sure you really wunna do that?" Sarah said, unfazed by the knife. The two youths looked at each other quickly, puzzled.  
  
The Tom crabbed her wrist.  
  
"Give us your god-damn wallet!" he yelled gripping her tighter. Sarah clenched her teeth. It had started to hurt.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so!" She quickly pulled her arm back and twisted her wrist. Tom let go, there was no way he could mantain his hold. She lashed out and kicked the other one's hand, the knife flew into the air and into the bushes. She went into a fighting stance. She spun on her heel and with a strong side kick hit Tom's face. He flew back, blood gushing from his nose. The other one stood there for a moment stunned, then he snickered. Someone was behind her. He put both arms around her and squeezed hard. It winded her, but made her more determined than ever.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you!" She hissed. She then used her attacker to her advantage. She lifted both feet up and kicked the youth straight in the chest with both of her feet. He flew back and into the bushes. She then focused on the guy behind her. She swallowed. He was pretty strong. She put her arms straight, and then ever so slightly, she put her arms out. It gave her the space she needed. She dropped to one knee and bent forward. The youth rolled over her. Sarah raised her hand and punched him in the stomach. She looked up to see a fist coming toward her. She moved to the side, then scambled to her feet. She looked up and crabbed the branch above her. She raised her feet and kicked him in the chest. He doubled over. She let go and landed on her feet. She dropped and with a low kick she took his feet from under him. She saw the last one approaching her. He hesitated as he went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bitch!" she heard, as she felt an explosion of pain on her back. She dropped to the floor and looked up. The youth had hit her with a log. She spun her legs around, kicking the youth in the process. She got up, took a step foward and with a cry she unleashed a powerful backhand to the side of his face. Then the last thing he saw was the sole of her foot. Sarah lowered her leg as the youth crumpled to his feet. She turned her sights to the last one standing. Her back was on fire and her vision had started to blur from the pain. Kyle gulped and backed up. She was good, and to take a hit like that... he shook his head, he couldn't think about her... not now.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Sarah raised her hands in defence, then hestitated. She could sense something about him. He wasn't about to attack. She stumbled, and took a step to steady her.  
  
"I am ninja... I am... gone" She took something from her pocket and threw it at him. Smoke engulfed the area. Within a minute it had cleared and she had vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah watched from the branches of a nearby tree. She put her hand to her back. She could feel something damp. She looked at her fingers. Blood. Her blood. Her vision blurred and her mood darken. She lost her grip as the vision took hold of her.  
  
They were being chased. She was scared. Someone pushed her foward, encouraging her to run... there were men in black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two ninjas approched the youths. Kyle was kneeling next to Tom. He was sitting and craddling his nose. He looked up and saw them approach. He gulped hard. The Master would now find out, and he didn't like failure.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The bitch broke my nose!" Tom said and looked at the other two who had started to stir. The two ninjas looked at one another.  
  
"She could be a threat. The Master won't be pleased" one turned to Kyle "she's kunoichi, isn't she?"  
  
"K..Kunoichi?" he stammered.  
  
"Ninja?"  
  
''Yes" Kyle answered. The two ninja looked at each other. This was bad.  
  
From out of nowhere, they heard a thump come from the nearby trees. All four men looked up. The ninja gave Kyle a signal and he nodded. He raised his hands in defence as he slowly walked up to the trees. When he got there, he paused for a moment. He remembered that they were watching. He kept his hands up and walked farther in, out of the line of sight. He looked behind him. Noone had followed him. He lowered his hands and run over to the figure on the floor. It was her. He was about to call the others when he hesitated. With his foot, he gently rolled her over. One side of her face was bloodied. He knelt down and went to put his hand on her shoulder when he hesitated. God, she's beautiful! He thought. He had never seen anyone like her before. He reached foward and gently shook her. There was no way that he was going to call the others now.  
  
"Hey" he whisphered and looked behind him "wake up, it's dangerous here.." he looked at her closed eyes, when suddenly they shot open. She reacted immediatley and tried to sit up. Kyle covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Ssh, I won't hurt you, you're injured and you havta go... now" she nodded "look I'm going to help you up, don't freak." Kyle took his hand from her mouth and offered her a helping hand. Sarah hesitated. She looked to where she had just been. She realised that she had fallen out of the tree. She gasped as she slowly got to her feet, her head spun and the pain from her back had started to consume her. Her legs gave in and he caught her.  
  
"This is bad" he looked around. Toward the back he noticed something half hidden by a small bush. Quickly he raced over and with a mighty heave, the manhole cover was off.  
  
"C'mon this is your only chance!" He picked her up and brought her to the hole. "Go!" Sarah started to climb down the leadder. She looked up to see him replacing it.  
  
"Thanks" she said and smiled weakly. Kyle replaced the cover and got up, as he turned, one of the ninjas faced him.  
  
He looked at Kyle's hands. They were covered in blood.  
  
"Well?" He demanded.  
  
"She was here" he pointed to the spot where Sarah had been only moments ago, blood on the grass and leaves. "It's fresh, I checked. I thought that she may have gone down the manhole, but I doubt it, I had trouble taking the cover off, let alone her... she's gone, but she has to be near, from all that blood, she's hurt bad" the ninja smiled.  
  
"Let's get the others, she'll turn up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah held her breath when she heard the other guy asking the questions. She had seriously misjudged him. He wasn't like the others at all. She shook her head. He had to be. She winced in pain as she stepped off the last step. She cursed herself for being so stupid as she slowly started to walk. She started to think aloud to take her mind of the pain.  
  
"There were only four, I should've been able to take them, god-damn it! What the hell is wrong with me..." The pain took her by surprise and she stumbled. She stood there for a moment and took a few deep breaths. She had to move, if they found her... she didn't want to think about it. With what energy she had left, she started to jog. After five minutes she stopped. Her head had started to pound more now than ever, and the right side of her face hurt like hell. She paused and put one of the palms on the wall to steady her. She looked around and noticed a large pipe half way up the wall. It was half covered by shadows. She moved slowly and went to sit on it. She started to cry. Now she was scared. She was in trouble, but worst of all, she was hurt. She needed to sleep, if only for a few moments. She turned to her side and yelped as her back touched the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had trained hard and for many hours and now it was time for them to head home. Their Master was there waiting for them.  
  
"Hey dudes that was awesome! New trick Leo?" one of the shadowed figures asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that Mike..." Leo's mind was else where. He raised a hand and the other three stopped.  
  
"What is it Leo?" One of the others asked in a near whispher, straining his ears "I don't hear anything"  
  
"Shut it Raph, try again" Raph tried again. This time he did hear something, though just barely. He crabbed his sais. They listened again. They were not alone. Mike stepped foward.  
  
"Hey dudes check it out!" he pointed to the bloody hand print on the wall. "That wasn't there before." Leo made a few hand signals and the three nodded. They split up, combing the sewer. Raph stood there and looked at the sleeping figure. He put his sais back into his belt, but kept alert. This was the first time that he had ever seen a female human up close and he had almost missed her altogether. It was weird that she had picked this spot to stop. The darkest spot in the whole sewer. He hestitated before he reached out and nudged her slightly. Nothing. He tried again. He gently turned her over. He gasped and took a step back. The right side of her face was covered in blood. Before he could do anything, he heard voices and he headed for cover.  
  
"The bitch has to be here somewhere, the trail lead us here" one of the voices said.  
  
"Oh yeah and how do you know that she didn't go topside?"  
  
"As Kyle said, she's hurt pretty bad"  
  
Sarah vaguely heard the voices. The darkness was very tempting and peaceful, but then she felt herself being turned over and her eyes shot open like a rocket. She had seen the figure, that like a turtle. She had blinked again, but said nothing, and she closed her eyes. Until she knew what the person's intentions were, she didn't move. Were her friends here in New York? In the dark the figure hadn't noticed that she had woken. She had heard the figure gasp. She reached up and touched her cheek. It was still bleeding. She must've hit the ground hard. She slowly, but silently sat up, keeping to the shadows. She saw the youths walk past. It was only a matter of time. The pain shot up to her head and she groaned, she quickly whipped a hard to her mouth, though it was too late.  
  
"What was that?" One of them asked.  
  
"She's here, be ready for anything, she's good, she broke Tom's nose"  
  
"Yeah she's hurt!" he replied and laughed.  
  
"A lamb for the slaughter!"  
  
A shiver went down Raph's back. He didn't like the way they were talking about this girl. He wanted to help, but at the same time he couldn't risk being seen. There was too much light in this sewer. He looked to the others, they too, didn't move.  
  
Sarah stood there for a moment, her blood boiling. A lamb to the slaughter! I'll show them! As they walked passed, she stuck her arm out catching the youth off guard, hitting his throat. He dropped to his knees gasping for air. She raised her hand and struck him in the side of his neck, where he dropped to the ground and stayed there. She stepped out of the shadows and went into a fighting stance, her knees bent, her body low.  
  
"C'mon ninja boy, I dared ya!" She motioned for him to come foward. The ninja paused, then pulled a bo from the harness on his back. He held it in both hands, then started to twirl it.  
  
"Try harder!" He grunted and swung at her leg. She step to the side, dropped to her knees and at the same time she elbowed his thigh. Then with a flick of the wrist, she pushed his calf to one side before crabbing his ankle and lifting it. He flew onto the air and landed in the middle of the muddy sewer. She raised her leg to kick him, but he swung around and kicked her. Sarah cried out in pain as her back hit the wall on the opposite side of the sewer. She sunk to her knees, trying to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. The ninja stepped before her and raised the bo and swung it. She rolled to her side. Her foot shot out and she kicked him in the groin. He hit the ground, doubling over in pain. She crabbed the bo as it rolled to her feet. She slowly got up and used it as a walking cane. She walked up to the ninja and kicked him in his side.  
  
"Tell your Master I'm not through with you lot yet!" She hissed and walked away. Once she had gone around the bend, to a t-section she stopped. She had a rough idea of where she was. Her right leg had now started to throb and she stopped to take a breath. She could sense four sets of eyes watching her. She turned around, though she knew that they were hiding. They were different than the others. They were... turtles.... maybe... she was so confused. She was in pain, but alert at the same time. She had been trained to always be alert, no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sarah had turned around, Raph held his breath. She had somehow known that they were there, though she hadn't acted on it. When she had gone pass them and was out of earshot, they slowly came out of the shadows and gathered in the middle of the sewer.  
  
"Man did you guys see that?" Mikey asked "She was awesome!"  
  
"Yeah not bad, considering..." Leo's voiced trailed. He knew now that she was hurt.  
  
"She knew that we were there..."  
  
"Come again Don..." Leo said as Raph interrupted him.  
  
"She knew, I sensed it too... she's hurt real bad, I don't know what those guys did to her but..."  
  
"We need to keep an eye on her... she's ninja... like us" Don said. They all looked to Leo, to hear his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"Okay, one of us needs to follow her, to make sure that she's okay..." Leo looked around, the others had backed off. They didn't want to be seen." Any volunteers?" He waited for a moment. "Okay then I'll go" Raph stepped foward and his brothers looked at him.  
  
"I'll go.." before the others could say or do anything, he turned and ran down the sewer after her. He couldn't get her image out of his head. He had never seen anyone fight like that before, the gleam in her eyes as she took those two guys on... he shook his head and ran down the sewer. Now was not the time.  
  
~ Chapter Three ~ Up Soon! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three ~ Followed  
  
Sarah smiled as she limped down the sewer. Her friends had always been pranksters, even Leena occasionally got in on the act. They were young and foolish. She didn't turn or say anything. She was waiting anticipating. The smile vanished as she realised the person following her wasn't one of her friends. She missed them so much. She shook her head to clear it. Her mind was playing tricks - it wasn't possible that this person behind her was a turtle, it's not possible! She thought. TGRI had closed after the incident in Sydney, they didn't exist.... Sarah knew that she had to ditch whoever was following her.  
  
She slowly climbed the nearest manhole and replaced the cover and stood on it while she had a good look around. She had popped up a couple of blocks from her room. She smiled. The alley was full of shadows. She ran to a doorway and hid in the shadow. The doorway was a back entrance to a restaurant she knew. She turned her sights to the manhole. Sure enough, a few minutes later it opened and the person climbed out and looked around. Sarah took it as her cue to leave and silently opened the door and slid inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raph cursed himself as he walked back to the sewer den. Leo wasn't going to be happy. He opened the door and hung his trenchcoat and fedora. His brothers looked up at him from the television set as he walked into their livingroom.  
  
"And?" Leo asked, standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did she get home okay?"  
  
"Sorta"  
  
"Sorta? What kind of answer is that? She did or did she not get home okay?" Leo put his hands on his hips and frowned, he was getting angry fast.  
  
"I don't know!" Raph muttered quietly.  
  
" 'Suse me? Did I hear you correctly? What happened, did you lose her or something?" It was going to get ugly. Mike and Don looked at one another and backed out of the room.  
  
"I couldn't help it, she stood on the manhole cover, what did you want me to do? Throw her off? You said follow. So I did!" Raph's anger had started to build, and now the two were almost at breaking point. Leo saw that the situation wasn't going anywhere. He took a deep breath, trying to remain focused.  
  
"What happened after that?" he asked in a quieter and calmer tone.  
  
"She got off and vanished" Raph replied. He too, was trying to stay calm - something that he wasn't any good at.  
  
"Vanished?" Leo's anger was again at boiling point... Raph always had to push the wrong buttons.  
  
"Yeah, within a matter of minutes she was gone..." that was it! Leo couldn't contain his anger.  
  
"I can't believe you! All you had to do was follow her... how hard could that have been? And you couldn't even..."  
  
"Leonardo!" Both turtles turned to see their Master standing in the doorway.  
  
"Enough! You mentioned that she was ninja. Maybe she did not want to be followed." Leonardo lowered his eyes to the ground realising that Splinter was right. HE had acted too quickly without thinking.  
  
"And as for you Raphael, try harder"  
  
"But I..." Raph answered in protest.  
  
"Enough!" Raphael threw his hands down in frustration and walked out of the sewer den, slamming the door behind him. Splinter shook his head. So much anger...  
  
"Kids!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah hid in the corridor and readied herself. After a few minutes she relaxed when she realised that the person wasn't coming after her. Quietly she opened the door and slid into the alley. This time it was her turn to follow. Know your foe her sensei's words rung in her ears. She was hurt, she was in pain, but Sarah had a feeling that there was more to the person than meets the eye. She knew that she would have to cope somehow. She took a deep breath and focused on the situation at hand. She hid behind an aluminium trash can and watched. The figure was wearing a trenchcoat and fedora and was shuffling his feet and cursing himself out loud. She smiled. His annoyance was preoccupying his thoughts. She knew that she would follow him undetected.  
  
"Damn! Leo's gonna kill me..." Sarah and the stranger both turned as a trash can hit the ground. Sarah remained hidden, though the stranger pulled something out from under his trenchcoat and went into a fighting stance. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she looked at the weapon in his hand. In the shadows it looked like... a large fork.  
  
"Sai" Sarah muttered under her breath. The pain had started up again, and she let out a soft groan. Maybe I shouldn't do this... no I have to, with a weapon like that, I need to know, I have to be sure she thought. After a minute a cat meowed and jumped off a dumpster. The stranger relaxed and replaced his sai back underneath the trenchcoat.  
  
"Bloody cat!" he muttered as he reached for the manhole cover. Raph was irritated and annoyed. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it, and he also knew that Leo was going to lecture him on his failure, something which he didn't feel up to right now. After a minute of walking through the sewer, he sensed a presence and spun around. Sarah stuck to the shadows and swallowed hard. Damn he's good! She knew that she would have to be more careful. Even though his mind was clouded with anger, HE had still known. She had seriously underestimated him. Now she was really curious as to who this man was.  
  
Raph looked around the empty sewer again. Nothing. He turned and took a few more steps foward, then stopped again. He could sense someone and the feeling was nagging at him. He turned around again. This time he backtracked. He saw a doorway blanked by shadows and drew both of his sai. It was the perfect hiding spot. Sarah held her breath as she watched the figure below her pounce into the doorway. The same spot she had been only moments before. She had managed to crab hold of some piping above her and had silently hoisted herself up. She lay still and prayed that he didn't look up. Sarah knew the he could sense her. From the weapons he was carrying and his quick reflexes, she now knew that he too was ninja, just like her.  
  
The futher into the sewer the man walked, the further away Sarah had started to fall behind. Her head was pounding and now her arm had started to tingle. When the figure reached a door and walked in the room beyond, Sarah waited and watched. It was an odd place for someone to go. After a minute she crept up to the door and listened. The voices were muffled, but she picked up on an arguement. That was her cue to leave. Whoever was in trouble, would more than likely storm out - she would have done so under the same circumstance. Sarah turned and headed for the nearest ladder, the voices fading with each step she took.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah cursed herself as she reached for the handle. She was in pain and shouldn't have let her curiousity get the better of her. Some things are better left alone she thought, but then again it was a weird coincedence that a ninja just happened to tail me. She knew that tomorrow she was going to pay for what she had done. Just thinking about how sore she would be in the morning made her quiver.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the room, she knew that she wasn't alone. Apart from the fact that she could sense a presence, she could smell cigarette smoke. Sarah reached for the light switch and quickly spun around.  
  
"It's about bloody time" a female voice said. Sarah paused, the voice was familar.  
  
"I heard what happened, god you look like shit!" The girl before her was dressed all in black. She stood and stumped the cigarette in the ash tray. Sarah stared at her for a moment. The girl infront of her had grown, and had changed in more ways than one.  
  
"Jesse?" Sarah's vision had now started to swim and she placed her palm on the wall to steady herself.  
  
"Hey it's been a while" Jessica looked at her sister and rushed to her side as she realised that she was about to pass out. She had seen that look more than once. She crabbed hold of Sarah's shoulders just as her legs gave in. Jessica slowly helped Sarah to her bed.  
  
"How'd you know?" Jessica ignored Sarah's question, crabbing the lamp on the bedside table and brought it closer to Sarah's face. She frowned as she reached for the first aid kit, which she knew was in the top drawer. Sarah's grazed cheek was already swollen. It was covered in dirt and sewer mud.  
  
"You didn't answer me" Sarah demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, shut up and keep still while I patch you up!" Sarah looked into her sister's eyes. She saw the same kindess in them which she had from when she was younger, but there also was something else. Sarah snapped out of her train of thought.  
  
"Damn that hurts!" She gritted her teeth as Jessica cleaned the muck of her cheek with some antiseptic.  
  
"You're lucky it ain't that bad, I've seen worse" Yeah like a broken nose, she thought.  
  
~ Chapter Four ~ Up Soon! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four ~ The Vigilante  
  
Sarah awoke late the next morning. She had had a bad night. She groaned as she slowly sat up. She looked around the tiny room. She didn't remember letting her sister out. She glanced at the mirror. She really did look like shit. Her face was pale with a large piece of gauze taped to her right cheek. She looked down at her arm and leg. She now had two large bruises. She must have hit the ground harder than she originally thought. She hobbled to the bathroom. The dressing had to be changed and the first aid kit had been left on the vanity. She slowly pulled at the gauze. She gasped when she saw what was underneath. Her cheek was red and inflammated. Something nasty from the sewer must have entered her bloodstream. She sighed. She hated doctors... but she was so tired. She slowly made her way back to her bed. Only for a minute...  
  
Sarah stirred and turned around to look at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened with horror. It was now 6.30pm and getting dark quickly. She quickly brushed her hair, then threw on a pair of jeans, a sweater and headed out of the door. A minute later she reopened it and headed for her bedside table.  
  
"Can't forget these" she said aloud as she crabbed her sunglasses and a can of mace. "Never leave home without it" she chuckled to herself as she kissed the can and picked up her tote bag on the way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah sighed as she walked out of the medical centre. They had been sceptical when she had told them that it had been a mugging. She had picked up a nasty water parasite, her mind was clouded as the fever had started to catch up with her and the name of the infection had ecaped her completely. She needed to get to a chemist...drugstore she corrected herself, and fast. The only one she knew of was on the other side of the park. Shivers ran down her spine as she realised that she had to cross it to get there before closing time. She popped the glasses on to help hide her bruised and battered right cheek bone and headed for the park. The bag strap was on her shoulder and her fingers were gripped around the can tightly. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother her, but then again the fever... her head jerked up as she realised that she had walked into someone.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Sarah looked at the guy in terror, realising that it was one of the ones that had tried to jump her yesterday, though with the exception of his black eye. She looked again. SHE hadn't done THAT to him. She slowly started to back off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, two others that were sitting on a park bench rose and stood beside him.  
  
"Now i'm going to finish what I started!" He raised his arm, to strike at her.  
  
"I think not!" Sarah replied and pulled her hand out of the bag spraying them. They cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching their eyes.  
  
"You bitch!" She heard from behind her. She spun around, only to feel her left cheek explode in a ball of pain. She fell flat on her back and cried out in pain as the path's gutter hit the sore spot on her back. She looked up at the guy in front of her. It was Tom, the one who had gotten his nose broken. Sarah scrambled to her feet and ran toward the bushes behind them. Just as she thought she had lost him, she was tackled to the ground. She sceamed in terror as Tom turned her around and went to strike. She raised her right arm and blocked the strike. Her head swam and her vision blurred. She broke out into a sweat as her fever took a strong hold of her. Tom smiled as he crabbed her top and yanked her to her feet, pushing her hard against a trunk of a tree, winding her. Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she saw a masked man jump from a tree branch behind them. Tom noticed that she was looking past him and followed her gaze. Sarah took advantage of the distraction and raised her hand, giving Tom a weak backhand. He turned his sights to her, his face red with anger. He crabbed her roughly and threw her to the ground hard. Sarah quickly gazed at the masked man then back to Tom. The masked man had started to run toward them. Tom formed his hand into a balled fist and raised it to strike. Sarah yelped and closed her eyes shut. She heard a thump and her eyes snapped open. The masked man had tackled Tom to the ground. He pulled a baseball bat from a harness on his back and swung it.  
  
"C'mon hotshot, wunna fight? Then fight me!" Tom smirked as he pulled out a butterfly knife and began to flick the blade.  
  
"Oohh, like i'm scared" the masked figure said.  
  
"You better be!" Tom hissed as two of the now recovered thugs ran up beside him. Sarah remained silent and watched, trying to recover her breath.  
  
Wtih a flick of the wrist, the masked man had swung his bat, planting it into one of the thug's stomach. He doubled over in pain. Tom looked to his friend, then lunged at his attacker. Sarah looked at the masked stranger before her, amazed with what she saw. He was fighting THEM off, he was defending her. At the corner of her eye, Sarah noticed that one of the thugs had escaped her resuer's attention and was coming her way. With the rest of her strength fading fast, she gathered what was left and moved to her feet, before running into the bushes directly behind them. She had to get out of there - and fast. She fell flat onto her stomach as she was once again tackled to the ground from behind. She gasped as her palms were scaped raw from the fall.  
  
Sarah held her breath and waited. She heard a thump and relaxed for a moment before slowly rolling to her side. The thug was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Her vision blurred once again and her body started to tremble. She was getting colder by the second and her teeth chattered. She never realised that the bug would catch her this quickly. She had never been one to get sick and she hated feeling so helpless. She lay back for a moment, her body refusing to move. She tensed as a gloved hand shot suddenly into view.  
  
"You okay?" A concerned voice asked. Sarah looked up. It was him, her masked saviour, offering her a helping hand. She went to crab his hand, but hestitated.  
  
"Ah c'mon, I won't bite!" he then reached toward her and crabbed HER hand, hoisting her to her feet.  
  
"Name's Casey Jones" he said lifting the mask from his face. Sarah looked into his eyes. He wasn't what she expected. Casey actually looked worried for her.  
  
"Sarah Ho, and ... thanks" she said giving him a weak smile. She looked to her watch. "I gotta go... I.." Casey caught her as her legs gave in.  
  
"What the hell?..." Casey asked as he helped her to a nearby park bench " you're burning up!"  
  
"I'll be okay.. those guys..."  
  
"Forget 'em, those weak pieces of shit, they took off.." Sarah tried to get up, Casey forced her down back onto the bench. He looked at her clamy pale face.  
  
"What happened..."  
  
"I caught a nasty bug, I gotta get to the chemist..." Casey interrupted her.  
  
"Chemist?"  
  
"Drug store" she said correcting herself. Casey pulled Sarah to her feet, putting her arm around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sarah asked curious, but with suspicion.  
  
"Helping you" He looked back at her. There was something about her, that he couldn't put his finger on, she looked familar... then it hit him. Yesterday at the park... he looked into her face. She had been strong and fearless, she had kicked ass... and now she looked like... shit, what the hell had happened?  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked as they walked to get back onto the path.  
  
"Because of the shit that's going down, things are bad, besides those guys were attacking you... and the cops aren't doing anything... I couldn't stand by and let it happen.."  
  
"You like it don't you?" He stopped and looked at her. "The fighting, it's a rush isn't it?"  
  
"No, they need to be taught a lesson" Sarah said nothing. Indeed they did, she had to agree, sometimes it was something that had to be done. "You can fight can't you?" She snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Excuse me?" They had stopped at a curb, waiting for the traffic to pass.  
  
"I saw you yesterday..." It was starting to make sense, she had sensed someone watching her, but had been unable to see him, it hadn't been the thugs afterall.  
  
"Are you following me?" She asked and gave him a weak grin.  
  
"I was going after those creeps..." Casey stopped as he noticed that people had started to stare. There was something about her that he had missed. They quickly crossed the street, then Casey stopped and swung Sarah around, to get a good look at her. She evaded him and stepped into the drugstore, just as the clerk was closing up for the night.  
  
When she reemerged, she stuck to the shadows, there was no point in Casey knowing just HOW bad she was.  
  
"Can I at least walk you home?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why the hell not" after all, the bug had taken most of her strength, and for some strange reason she trusted Casey, maybe the fact that he had just saved her butt had something to do with it. "Just don't try anything"  
  
"Oh yeah, and whatcha gonna do... " before he could even finish his sentence, Sarah had spun around, crabbed his wrist, and had it twisted at an odd angle, forcing him to his knees. It was quick and effective, most of all, she didn't have to exert herself to get the required result. "Good answer..." Sarah let go and Casey jumped to his feet, rubbing his now sore wrist. He grinned at her.  
  
"You and me sister, we're gonna get along just fine!"  
  
~ Chapter Five ~ Up Soon! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Flashbacks  
  
Casey looked at the sleeping woman in front of him and smiled. There was something about her which he admired. Her fierce determination he thought to himself. It had been almost three weeks since they had met and the had quickly become firm friends. Even with a fever and dizzy spells, she had still wanted to train. He had taken it upon himself to look out for her. He knew that they would never be anything more than friends. They were too alike and dating someone like himself wasn't too appealing. As he sipped his hot latte, she had started to stir. He had badly wanted to find out a little more about her, but lately there hadn't been a good time to ask. She didn't offer, so he didn't ask.  
  
Sarah's eyes shot open as she became aware of someone in the room.  
  
"It's a little early don't you think?" She asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day, are you up for it?" A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Sure, I could do with a workout" she slowly put her feet onto the cold floor. Casey couldn't hide his amusement, as he watched her. For someone who always acted so tough, she had gasped at the icy touch.  
  
"I didn't figure you for bunnies!" He said laughing, noting her pyjama top and long pants. Sarah turned and threw a pillow at him, which he ducked.  
  
"They're comfy ok! Lay off, it's too early for this shit!" She crabbed a pile of clothing that had been neatly folded and put onto a nearby chair and she headed for the bathroom. "Give me a couple of minutes" Casey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" Sarah ignored the remark as she closed the bathroom door. Casey hunted around the small paper bag before him, until he came to what he was after.  
  
"Hurry up! Your coffee's getting..." he stopped as the door opened "that was quick"  
  
"Told ya" she replied and winked. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses. "Mmm, something smells good"  
  
"Cappuccino, extra milk, no sugar right? Bagel?" She nodded, surprised. She hadn't expected this from him, and to remember a small detail like the extra milk in the cappuccino, it had surprised her. For someone who acted all mucho and stuff, it was unexpected. She said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Cappuccino? What happened to plain old coffee?"  
  
"Forget it, you needed something a little stronger, besides we used to drink this kinda stuff when I was in the league" She looked at him.  
  
"League?"  
  
"Yeah" he answered taking another bite of his blueberry bagel "hockey, I got injured and had to retire, almost a year now..." his voiced trailed. Sarah could tell that it still bothered him. He must've been good. She changed the subject.  
  
"So what's that?" She asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Latte" This time it was Sarah who couldn't contain her amusement, and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Quite the tough guy drink!!"  
  
"So? I used to drink this all the time, I guess it just stuck.... and what about you? With all your martial arts training I would have thought tea was more your drink......" An odd silence filled the small room. He so badly wanted to know her story. It was now or never.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Sarah almost choked on her drink and put it down, before getting up.  
  
"I think it's time to go" she went to turn, but he crabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"What's wrong? Why can't you tell me? You've got to be here for a reason... your accent, where're you from anyhow?" Sarah paused for a second. She knew that she could trust him. He had afterall helped her these past few weeks. I guess an explaination was due... she turned back to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Australia"  
  
"You're a little far from home, aren't you?" He took the seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here looking for family, a cousin, my sister and brothers, we've been seperated a long time..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, how is it you have a chinese last name, but don't look it?" Sarah looked at him blankly, so he had noticed... she was surprised that he had waited so long to ask.  
  
"My father was chinese, my mother japanese. I was adopted a long time ago..." Sarah paused, loosing them still hurt, even after all this time.  
  
"Ever tried to find them? You know, your real parents?" Sarah shook her head and sipped her cappuccino.  
  
"Mum died giving birth, and dad's gone too, though I don't know how. Julie, my older sister, never went into it" Casey looked into her eyes and saw the sorrow within them. He now regretted pushing the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Sarah cut him off.  
  
"I was young, I don't even remember them..." she peered at her watch. More time had gone passed than they had realised. "We better go, how about a jog around the lake?"  
  
"Central Park?" Sarah nodded. "Sounds good to me." Sarah pointed to a large bag in the corner.  
  
"What's that for?" She asked as she went over and unzipped it. All sorts of sports equipment spilled out. Sarah caught a cheeky look an Casey's face.  
  
"Your'e kidding right? I'm not jogging while carrying that stuff! You've got to be joking!!" The smile didn't vanish from his face. "You're not are you?" He shook his head.  
  
"I know this really secluded spot, it'll be ideal for a spar" Sarah crossed her arms, annoyed.  
  
"Well, i'm not carrying it! End of story"  
  
"You won't have to" he plonked two pairs of rollerblades near her feet. "Can you skate?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of" Casey crabbed the bag and a pair of skates. As Sarah was heading out, she crabbed a pair of shoes and stuffed them in the bag.  
  
"Bruce Lee fan?" He asked noting the black shoes, with the brown plastic sole.  
  
"They're great for sparing, if you want to with skates that's your problem" she then leaned toward the bed and crabbed something from the side of it.  
  
"What's that?" Casey asked, eyeing the weapon.  
  
"Hanbo, three foot staff. You got yours, I got mine!" She tucked it into her belt and threw a jacket on. The snow had cleared some months back, but it was still a little chilly.  
  
The skate to the park had been uneventful and silent. The only thing Casey had said was that it was good for their legs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah looked around the small area which was totally enclosed by bushes, but allowed plenty of sunlight.  
  
"It's amazing, how'd you find this spot?" She asked. Casey paused.  
  
"I followed some creeps..." she nodded, she knew the drill. He was out almost everynight. She pulled her blades off and threw on her "Bruce Lee" shoes. She caught Casey giving her 'the look'.  
  
"What? I'm not training in those! Why do you think I brought 'em?" He put his arms up in defence.  
  
"Hey, do you hear me whinging?" Casey was being a smart ass. She frowned.  
  
"I don't winge! I'm gonna get you for that!" From her sitting postion, she went into a low side roll, pulling the hanbo from her belt. She landed on her two feet and went into a low defensive stance. Casey pulled out a baseball bat and twirled it a few times. He went in for an attack. Sarah ducked the bat, then went into a dive roll. He came again, this time a low swing. Sarah saw it coming and jumped, clearing the bat. Casey paused, she was better than he thought.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe we should put the pads on. " She thought about it for a second. She was ninja, he was a streetfighter. She has been doing this for most of her life. He hadn't. For his sake, she agreed.  
  
As she went through his duffle bag, she frowned. There were protection pads, but not the ones she was expecting.  
  
"What's this?" She asked in an accusing tone, holding the pads up for him to see. Casey had the word 'guilty' written all over his face.  
  
"Hockey pads. Your point being?"  
  
"You're training with the boys today, aren't you?" She was annoyed. She had being looking foward to training with Casey the whole day.  
  
"Yeah later, shit Sarah, what's up your arse?" She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, then closed it. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. She had been plagued by nightmares. Her fowl mood wasn't really his fault.  
  
"One of the guys is into tae kwon do. Spur with him, i'm sure he won't mind, up for the challenge?" An evil grin spread across his face. So that's what he meant by a 'long day'. He had planned it.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't mind, I can't wait until you kick his butt!" He rubbed his hands together "This'll be good!" He started packing up. "It's a bit of a skate from here, let's go" Sarah, still angry, didn't say anything, but nodded and changed back into her rollerblades.  
  
Julie had tried many things to calm her temper, but to no avail. She was as bad as Rachael at times. She sighed. Thinking about her friends made her realise that she was homesick. She looked up as Casey cleared his throat and made a signal that they should go.  
  
He had been watching her. She certainly was spirited. He had heard her sigh and had cleared his throat , making an indication with his hands that they should go. As they made their way to the path, Sarah had remained silent. Something was bugging her. Her mood had changed too quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking you know. I've been down on my luck ever since I could remember..." Her voice trailed. It was true. She had hoped that coming to America would change all that... but then again... those dreams had started up again. The ones she had when she was a kid. The ones about ninjas. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
"I miss my family" they finally passed the hedge wall and came to an open area and in the distance they could make out a basketball court and a group of people.  
  
"I thought you said you were looking for them."  
  
"Other than Julie, I live with four other females..." Casey broke into a grin, where Sarah playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Forget it Case, they're kids" the grin vanished.  
  
"So I guess they're kinda like your little sisters huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we haven't been separated in over ten years"  
  
"They could visit" Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Julie freaked when I suggested it". Casey waved as they got closer. Before them was a small group of men, some not looking much older than herself. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Any singles?"  
  
"Yeah, him" Sarah's gaze shifted to the young man that Casey had been pointing to. His back was turned and he wore a trenchcoat that reached his ankles. Sarah's smile vanished as he turned around, so did his. Sarah took a step back, horrified.  
  
Kyle had been joking with his friends when one mentioned that Casey had arrived with his 'new best friend'. He hadn't been listening all that well. His thoughts had been on the girl he had helped a few weeks back. He didn't know her name, but he had been constantly thinking of her. His good humor evaported when he laid eyes on her. His friends knew of her, he had raved on about her fighting abilities. Now she was here. Now she was in danger. She too had recognised him and he watched as she backed off. Casey looked to Sarah, then Kyle, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. The two knew each other, and he refrained from saying anything, until he knew how. Sarah hadn't mentioned anyone.  
  
Kyle stuck his hand out infront of him.  
  
"Hey wait!" He called out and ran up to her. In the background, his friends had started to whisper. It was her!  
  
Sarah turned, but hestitated. She too had been thinking of him lately. Kyle paused for a moment before putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi" he said as she turned to face him. She folded her arms and frowned.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She demanded. Casey stepped closer to her, worried that things might get ugly.  
  
"I wanted to know how you were doing." He didn't blame her for being angry. She glared at Casey before crabbing Kyle by the arm and dragging him away from Casey's watchful glance. Casey shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that they had issues. He rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Hi guys, who's up for a game?" Andrew, one of his friends came up to him.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who Sarah? She's okay" they both turned and looked at the couple, who were now yelling at each other, their voices muffled by a plane that had just gone over them.  
  
"She looks like a handful"  
  
"Well yeah, but don't let her hear you say that!" He winked and went over to the others to warm up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"I'm fine, what's it to you?" Her anger intensified. First he jumped her, then he wanted to befriend her.  
  
"I was worried okay"  
  
"Well don't be, it's none of your concern, your friends jumped me remember!" She replied, yelling at him.  
  
"Yeah, how can I forget? I tried to change their minds..."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because I don't hit women!" The tone in his voice and the look on his face made her suddenly realise that he might be telling the truth.  
  
"Don't forget, I saved your ass!"  
  
"And what do you want? A thank you?"  
  
"Well I.."  
  
"THANK YOU!" She turned and stormed off, heading toward the basketball court where the hockey game had just started. She stood there for a moment, watching Casey in action. She hadn't realised just how good he really was. She knew that he had an injury, though, he hadn't said what it was. He grined at her as he wizzed past with the puck in his possession. She tensed as she sensed someone behind her and she spun around to face Kyle.  
  
"Stay away from me, I'm warning you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?" He asked, flashing her a cheeky grin. She went to knee him. He moved his arm, making a down sweeping action and he had blocked it even before she knew what had happened.  
  
"I'm outta here. Don't follow me if you know what's good for you!" She turned and skated to the path. Kyle knew better and left. The foot were out and about waiting for her. He didn't want to be around when something happened. It was only a matter of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Slowly she skated to a park bench. He knew how the push all the wrong buttons. He had made her so mad.... but he so was incredibly sexy... no, he was trouble! She knew that she couldn't think like that. She remembered that they had passed a pond on their way to the basketball court and she got up to go, then paused when she remembered the hill. She wasn't that good a skater and had trouble stopping. She felt a presence and spun around, expecting it to be him.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she saw a group of black clad figures infront of her. One of them made a signal to someone behind her. Before she could react, her arms were roughly crabbed and she felt her two thumbs being binded. She didn't bother struggling. She knew the knot. Fighting it would only tighten it. Terror flowed through her as she looked at their dogis. It was familar. She looked up and the scenery changed. Behind the group was a small house in the middle of the woods. The scene was familar, the men infront of her were familar, but most of all the dogis were familar. She snapped out of her trance as she felt her knees being bounded together. One of them smirked.  
  
"Try getting out of this one bitch! You've been warned!" Sarah did the only thing she could. She opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream, right before they pushed her down the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Casey had paused for a moment to check on Sarah. She was no where to be seen. He motioned for Andrew to follow him.  
  
"Have you seen Sarah, she was here just a moment ago"  
  
"She stormed off..." Casey threw his hockey stick to the ground, pulling his helmet off.  
  
"Shit!! With her temper! We'd she go..." he was cut off by a scream. He knew her voice anywhere. They looked to one another, before Andrew skated off with Casey not to far behind.  
  
They reached the folk in the path, to see Sarah fly passed them.  
  
"Casey help meee!" She pleaded. She watched in horror as the pond came closer. There was a landing infront of her with wooden railings that was extended over the water. The pond was deep in the middle. She came down the hill fast. Anticipating the hit, she held her breath, as she hit the railing, the force pushing her over. She went into the pond head first.  
  
Casey skated after her, unable to catch up and watched helplessly as she went over. He skiddered to a complete stop before jumping in after her.  
  
Sarah had been frantickly trying to kick her legs, to get herself above the waterline. She was grateful when she felt a pair of strong arms reach for her, dragging her to the surface. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing heavy. Her memory was coming back and her blood started to boil. She looked at Casey's friend as he pulled her out of the water, skates and all, then helped Casey out of the water. Sarah was now angry and cold. Casey pulled out a pocket knife, cutting Sarah's bindings.  
  
"You okay?" He finally asked. Her face was red with anger and he had hestitated.  
  
"Yeah" she said, pulling the water filled skates from her feet.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Casey's friend asked.  
  
"I was jumped that's what happened!" She started to pace, trying to control her anger. "If this is your idea of training, leave me out of it!!"  
  
"What did you do?" Casey asked.  
  
"What did I DO!! Goddamnit!!" She yelled right before the air was filled with a loud crack. Andrew looked at Sarah speechless as he watched her raise her leg to form a front kick and bring it down again with full force, snapping the top of the wooden railing in two.  
  
"I'm going home!!" She turned and stormed off, water still dripping from her wet clothing. Casey looked to Andrew.  
  
"I'll get my stuff later. I gotta go!" he called out to Andrew as he skated after Sarah. He caught up to her and crabbed her arm.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" He demanded. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Those guys in the black pyjamas, they murdered my father!" He stood there speechless. This was something he hadn't expected. "Now I know why I was trained in ninjutsu, they'll come for me as well!" He remained silent and followed her, now knowing better than to irritate her when she was already angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
They had been silent all the way back to Sarah's room. The cab driver had looked at them strangely when the two wet figures had gotten in, but had said nothing when he found out that the ride was to the other side of town. Casey sat there and watched, not daring to say a word. He had never seen her that angry. Her eyes were filled with a hatred that he had never seen before. Her features were twisted and she was breathing hard. He hated to think what was going on inside her head.  
  
Sarah couldn't think of anything other than revenge. Her father was dead, and they would pay! She had started to take deep breaths to focus on the task at hand. For one, she knew nothing of her ememy, all she knew was that she wouldn't rest until she had restored the honor that her family had once held.  
  
As they got out and Casey paid the fare, Sarah had stormed into the building not even waiting for him. She knew that she had to be ready for anyone and anything. All she wanted to do was train. Her strength was finally starting to return and nothing was going to stop her now.  
  
Casey cursed under his breath when he had realised that Sarah hadn't even bothered to wait. She wasn't angry at him. He knew that. The news had come as a shock, and had put Sarah into a vicious mood. He got to her door and found it open, closing it behind him. He paced as he waited for her to change. Finally the door to the bathroom opened and Sarah appeared in tights and a sweatshirt. He watched her go over to the small closet and pull out a stack of clothes placing them on the bed.  
  
"Here, change, I'll be downstairs training." She reached beside the bed again, this time pulling out her jo, then left.  
  
"It's prolly best she blows off some steam anyhow" he thought to himself as he changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah took slow deep breaths as she started to stretch. It had started to become clear now, though some parts had still been a little hazy. She knew they had murdered her father, she just didn't know how. She knew that Julie could fill in the gaps, but would she? She had never mentioned the night in question. She started on her calves, moving next to her legs, then arms. After doing the splits, she started off with a basic kata. The moves Julie had insisted on. They were the basics, all others stemming from those. After a few minutes, she picked up her jo and started to twirl it around her. She looked up as Casey cleared his throat. He was wearing the black gi that had once belonged to her father, Ho Yin.  
  
"I feel so funky!" Casey said as he started to check himself out in the mirrored room, then he smiled as he reached for something behind him.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, he didn't wait for an answer as he swung the bat at Sarah. She dropped, her legs apart, her knees bent, her arms bent at the elbow in a defensive posture. The bat passing the spot were her head had been only seconds ago, missing her completely. She stared at him, the uniform looked familar. Casey caught the distant look in her eye, and backed off a little. An uneasy feeling whirled in her mind as the room suddenly took on another feel, as the flashback took a hold of her. She looked around, she was once again in the forest, she heard voices, that of her sister and brothers. The vision vanished as a voice popped into her head.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah!" She blinked a few times as she noticed that Casey had been waving his hand infront of her face.  
  
"Are you ok? You just froze" He was concerned. During her fever she had been suffering from nightmares, and had on more than one occassion woken up screaming. When he had asked her later about it, she had had no recollection of ever having the dreams.  
  
"Yeah, fine, try again" He hesitated.  
  
"C'mon Case, I'm fine, really"  
  
"I don't know..." his voice trailed as Sarah went in for a punch. He raised his right hand, deflecting the hit. She pounced back, shifting her weight. She turned to her side and unleashed a side kick, this time hitting Casey's side. He stumbled back a few steps. The kick wasn't as powerful as he had first thought. He bent down and picked the bat up, swinging it low. Sarah jumped it landing on her two feet, and went back into another defensive posture. He swung it at waist level. He was taken back when Sarah crabbed it, and went in for another kick. Casey saw this one coming and shifted his body weight back, the kick just missing him. He caught a quick look in her eyes. The look had come back.  
  
Before Sarah even knew what had happened another flashback had taken hold. The forest was back and a teenage Julie was beside her. She had heard an explosion and was about to turn around... her mind cleared just as Sarah saw the bat coming toward her. She hit the floor, going into a very low back roll and landed on her two feet. With her legs apart, he knees bent and her arms in an open forty five degree postion she waited. Casey looked at the posture, thinking it weird, though he didn't question it. Sarah had been in training for a very long time. He grunted and went into the attack, the bat aimed at her head.  
  
As soon as Sarah had gone into the posture, the flashback was back. She had turned around and was now facing the burning building. A lone figure had managed to escape the inferno. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She knew what was coming. Her mouth opened and she screamed as she saw the ninja behead her father. The flashback cleared and the last thing Sarah saw was the back of Casey's bat.  
~Chapter Six ~ Up Soon! 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - Attacked  
  
Casey had gone into a panic when he realised that Sarah had froze, but it was too late. The bat hit her square on the left cheekbone and she flew back, hitting the ground hard. Her scream still rung in his ears. He dropped the bat and ran to her, dropping to his knees. A bruise had already started to form and she was unconscious. As a few other gym members started to gather, he realised he had to leave. The last thing he wanted were assault charges on him. He crabbed the bat, then picked up Sarah, running out of the building and into the street, getting into the first cab he could stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah's eyes flickered as she started to come too. She let out a groan as the pain and the memories finally caught up to her. Casey kneeled beside her and took her palm into his hands. He had felt so guilty over what had happened, even though it had been an accident.  
  
"Hey girl" he said as she looked at him. She looked around the unfamilar room.  
  
"Casey" she whisphered "where am I?"  
  
"At my apartment. I didn't know where to go..."  
  
"It's okay." She gave him a weak smile. She had remembered that she'd had another flashback while they were sparring.  
  
"I should've taken your advice." Casey was taken back. She wasn't mad, like he thought she would have been.  
  
"I don't think you cheekbone's fractured...." he looked to he floor ashamed. He could get carried away when he was sparring, but she was female, he shouldn't have gone so hard....  
  
"Casey, look at me. It wasn't your fault." He looked at her, the guilt dropping as he saw nothing but a friendly warmth radiating from her face.  
  
"I remembered what happened. The hit put things into prospective. You are my friend, not my enemy. Sorry for being such a bitch." She patted his hand and tried to sit up. This had been one of her worst injuries yet. It had totally knocked her out. She chuckled to herself, she hadn't meant it to be a pun.  
  
Casey looked at her. Just when he thought he knew her, she had showed him another side.  
  
"So your not pissed?"  
  
"Not with you anyway, though, they will pay. I will avenge my father's death... at least it was quick...." her voice trailed as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Casey reached forward and brushed it away with the back of his hand.  
  
"You're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" She looked at him surprised.  
  
"No, for the time being, just some recon. I want to know what i'm up against." He got up and headed for the kitchen, pleased by her answer. She was as bad as him at times.  
  
"Anything to drink? Coffee, tea... soda?"  
  
"Anything stronger? Scotch?" She didn't hear anything. "Casey, you okay?" She called to him.  
  
"Yeah, just didn't expect that" he said from the other room. His livingroom opened up into the kitchen, the two rooms separated by a breakfast bar.  
  
"Yeah, well it was a shock, lemme tell you that." She got up and slowly made her way to the breakfast bench.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Want anything?"  
  
"Sarah I don't think....."  
  
"I need some fresh air"  
  
"Try the roof top, at least it'll be quiet" Yeah and I can keep an eye on you too, he thought to himself. She nodded and slowly made her way to the window. She climbed out and onto the fire escape. Casey sighed. She difinitely was a handful. He crabbed his soda, and followed Sarah. He had been mucking around with an old radio and had left it by the window.  
  
Sarah looked around at the view. It sure was a beautiful part of town. She had always liked Greenwich Village, even before she had come. In the late afternoon, it looked even better. She turned to Casey.  
  
"Got any binoculars? The view's sure goregous"  
  
"Yeah, here" and he handed them to her.  
  
"You just happened to have 'em on you? What are you, a peeping tom?"  
  
"No, it's so I can watch the streets below..." he looked up to her, and caught her grinning.  
  
"Geez Sarah, you're such a shit stirrer!" She gave him a small bow.  
  
"Why thank you..." she had started to laugh, but stopped when her cheek had started to throb.  
  
"How come you're in such a good mood?"  
  
"I just know what I havta do, and until then, I'm gonna enjoy my stay here, how about you? Didn't you go out last night?" Casey's smile vanished and he went quiet. He had tried not to think about it.  
  
"Did something happen?" She got up and sat beside him.  
  
"No, just weird"  
  
"Ooh, tell me, pretty please?" He had to smile. He liked her like this. Being more 'female' suited her, rather than her being a bitch all the time.  
  
"I was in the park, and I came across something, though i'm not too sure what. Geez, I really hate punkers, especially bold ones with green makeup. He had a red face mask too." Sarah's heart jumped into her throat. She hadn't been imagining things. "And he kinda moved like you." Sarah froze.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yeah, he" Sarah started to back off. It couldn't be possible. Casey picked up on her strange behaviour.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but terror. The realization of what this meant, scared her.  
  
"I... I think that I ran into him as well" Casey glared at her. "He was hesitant. He didn't want to be seen, but I saw, he looked like a giant turtle, angry, but a good guy, definitely a good guy." Sarah sat there for a moment in silence. If what she suspected was true, then her friends were not alone. If he was the only one, she knew the girls would fight for him, but from the experience she had in the sewer almost a month ago made her think twice. Just the very thought made her shudder and as a slight breeze had come up, she stood up to take her leave. The girls were barely in their teens. Their training not complete. She decided there and then that she wasn't going to tell them, not just yet. They were still minors, and with the ooze running through their veins, there was no telling what their hormones would be like.  
  
"Where're you goin'?" Casey asked, as he fitted the back onto the small radio.  
  
"Inside" she slowly made her way inside, then moved to the hallway mirror. It looked worse than she felt. Her left cheek was badly bruised, and her eye was bloodshot. She had wanted to get some of her stuff, but not looking like that. She crabbed an ice pack from the fridge and made herself comfortable on Casey's couch. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"C'mon Sarah, wake up!" She could barely make out Casey's voice. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the urgency in his voice startling her.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She watched him racing around the apartment.  
  
"The green guy, his on a rooftop not too far from here"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think some of your friends are there too"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Those ninja scumbags." She went to stand, Casey came foward pushing her gently back down onto the couch.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not this time. This isn't your fight!" She glared at him.  
  
"Like it's yours!"  
  
"I can't leave him...."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! And that's final, besides, I didn't wunna tell ya, but you've got a mild concussion. Stay here!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sarah got up and crabbed the binoculars off the breakfast bench and headed to the fire escape. After panning the view, she came to the rooftop in question. She gasped when she saw him. He was indeed a turtle, just like her friends. As the rooftop was filled with blackclad ninjas, she watched on in silence. There was nothing she could do in her present condition. She cursed herself for not being more careful. She watched on in horror as he was overpowered. He was strong and good, but his technique needed some improvement.  
  
She turned her sights to a nearby ninja, and then it hit her. The Foot Clan her father's voice popped into her head from the dark recesses of her memory. She then cried out as she saw them pick up the unconscious turtle and drop him onto what looked like a skylight. She packed away, tears filling her eyes. She slowly made her way back to the apartment. She was debating whether she should go or not. She saw one of Casey's baseball bats lying on the ground and she picked it up. They would pay..... but not tonight. She put it back down, instead reaching for his Raybans on the endtable. She had to know. She left the apartment, putting the glasses on as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
She arrived just as the fire trucks pulled up. She looked up at the burning building and hoped that noone was still inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She heard a female voice and turned around. It was Jessica. She was dressed all in black, her lip split and swollen.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked, pointing to her cheek.  
  
"Sparring accident... and you?" Jessica looked at her surprised. Did she know? She paused for a moment.  
  
"Yeah me too... so what are you doing here?" She asked again. Sarah hesitated.  
  
"I could see the fire from where I was and came to see..." her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she noticed that Jessica was trying to hide something from her. Sarah caught on and snatched the item from her. It was a black hood and a red headband. She stepped away from her.  
  
"Sarah... I can explain!" Sarah turned and ran into a nearby alley, Jessica following her.  
  
"Stay away from me! How COULD you?"  
  
"What?" Jessica asked innocently.  
  
"How could you betray me? The Foot Clan are nothing but a bunch of murdeous thieves!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Anger consumed her. Without thinking, Sarah raised her hand and slapped her sister.  
  
"They killed my father! You are no longer my sister!" Jessica held her burning cheek with tears in her eyes. She didn't know that. She would have to look into the matter.  
  
"Sarah.. I"  
  
"I've had enough of you and your shit Jesse! You heard what I said!" She turned and started to walk away, when she felt a hand crab her arm, and she spun to face the person.  
  
"Just one word of advice, the place is still swarming with Foot, you better keep your voice down." Sarah didn't say anything, but looked Jesse up and down, malice filling her eyes. She turned and walked out of the alley in silence.  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~ Up Soon! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven - The Runaway  
  
Sarah sat by Casey's window and sighed. It had been two days since he had gone to help the turtles without her. She assumed there were more than one after the incident she had had in the sewer tunnel a few weeks prior to the attack on the red masked turtle. Her anger had fizzed and had been replaced by worry.  
  
Something bad had happened. She had already known about the unconscious one and had hoped that he was doing well. If not for his sake, then for her little sister's sake. From what she had seen, he would without a doubt get along well with Rachael.  
  
She looked around the small apartment until her eyes came to rest on her suitcases. It had only been that morning that she had moved out of the motel and into his place. She couldn't stand it anymore. Being paitent was not one of her strong points... then there was the silence, the waiting and most of all, the feeling of not knowing. The knowledge was keeping her awake and she found herself tossing and turning all night. She knew that there wasn't much she could do at this point. Other than the fact that she almost knew nothing about the Foot, her health wouldn't permit her. Her cheek was still tender and the bruise was now black with a purple tinge on the outer edges, other than that, any kind of exertion brought on a migrane and she knew that she had to take it easy, there was no point in doing a job and only getting half way through, but then again, there was something she could do.....  
  
... she knew of the sewer den and had gone back twice, but had never gone in. Now it was time. Time to find some answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah smiled to herself as she crept along the shadowed sewer. She had gone overboard when she had changed, but she also knew that it was neccessary... just in case.  
  
She paused and looked down at herself. She was in full battle gear ranging from the top to the pants, she even had her hood on and guantlets on her arms. She crabbed her dagger and gripped it like she would an ice pick - the blade in front of her with her fingers curled tightly and her thumb on the top of the handle. Who knew what lay ahead?  
  
The door was open so she quickly slid inside, her senses on full alert, her eyes quickly darting around the room. She took a few more steps in, then lowered the blade. The room was empty. Resheathing the dagger, she headed toward the back of the room. Something had to give her some answers. Nothing. Whoever had trashed the room had done a good job conceiling any evidence of the mystery turtle and whoever he was with.  
  
She spun around as she heard someone coming down the sewer in her direction. With her back to the wall, she once again unsheathed her dagger. Now she would get her answers.  
  
As the figure entered the room, she pounced. The figure stared in horror as a black clad ninja leapt from the shadows. He dropped his knapsack as the dagger was placed at his throat.  
  
"I dunno where they are! They're gone and I dunno when they'll be back!" Sarah said nothing. It was her guess that he thought that she was someone else.  
  
"I know they're mad. Please don't tell Master Tatsu. Please don't!!" He pleaded.  
  
"Who's mad?" Sarah whisphered, disgusing her voice, so that he couldn't tell that she was female.  
  
"Shredder" Sarah stood there for a moment. Shredder? She didn't know the name, but she recognised the symbol he had stitched onto the flap of his knapsack. The youth was a member of the Foot.  
  
He didn't have any training, that she could tell as soon as she had laid eyes on the undiscipled youth. She didn't consider him a threat, so she lowered the dagger and resheathed it as the youth let out a sign of relief. He spun around and faced her. Noticing that his attacker wasn't wearing a red headband, he then knew.  
  
"You're not with the Foot, are you?"  
  
"No" Sarah answered, where the youth relaxed a little. She then knew that his soul wasn't into it, so there was still a chance for him.  
  
"You're a woman!"  
  
"Got a problem with that?" She hissed. He put his hands infront of him defensively, eyeing her belt that contained her dagger.  
  
"No, just surprised" he muttered. He didn't want to upset her.  
  
"You and me both" she said as she had another look around the room. "Look, don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you, even if you are a Foot member... besides, if I wanted to, you'd be unconscious by now."  
  
"That's comforting" he said sarcastically. Sarah paused, that had sounded harsh, but she had meant to scare him a little.  
  
"Look, I meant what I said, I'm not one to worry about unless you give me a reason too"  
  
"Mmm, oookay" he paused for a moment. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"What are you?" Sarah shot back, she too was curious as to why he was here.  
  
"I asked you first!" He asked with a faint smile, trying to cover his nerves. Sarah decided the only way he was going to talk was if she tried to be nice.  
  
"Mmm, okay. I was interested in the owners of the joint...." she was interrupted as she heard something coming from the sewers. They had company. "Stay here and keep quiet!" She said pulling the dagger from her belt. She silently walked into the sewer, her eyes and ears open.  
  
She walked a short way away from the sewer when she heard someone following her and she slid into a nearby shadow. She held her breath as two foot members walked passed her in silence.  
  
"I saw something, maybe the kid is here"  
  
"Nah, the sewer den was empty, noone's been here" the other one muttered. "We're wasting our time, those freaks haven't been back either, let's get back" Sarah raised an eyebrow, angered from what they had called the turtle, but didn't act on it. Now was not the time. She had to wait and gather information. They rounded a corner and she followed in silence as they went up the nearest ladder into the street.  
  
Sarah waited a moment then went up the ladder and into the alley. Something on the corner of her eye caught her attention. She reached out and crabbed the youth, pulling him into the shadows with her.  
  
"I told you too wait behind!" She hissed quietly.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Don't try my paitence boy!" He went to respond as a member was about to walk past and Sarah quickly cupped his mouth with her hand.  
  
"I thought I heard someone" the member said to his partner. The two looked around.  
  
"Maybe the kid is here, stay alert" after a minute they walked off and Sarah relaxed, reclaiming her hand back.  
  
"That was too close" she whisphered.  
  
"Look, I didn't want to stay there alone, so I followed you"  
  
"So I noticed... how come they want you?" The youth looked down, ashamed.  
  
"What did you do?" Sarah questioned as her angry eyes narrowed behind her hood.  
  
"I ah..."  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"I told the master about the turtles"  
  
"You what!" She yelled, then paused, realising her mistake. "Quick, go home, they'll be back any minute"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Just do it!" She snapped. He looked at her for a second, then ran off.  
  
"Stupid kid!"She muttered to herself, it was because of him that the apartment had caught on fire and the turtle was badly hurt. Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a shriek and recognised it as being the youths'. She ran into the street, to see two ninjas trying to push him into the back of a van. Sarah pounced reaching for a capsule in her belt. Thick black smoke rose from the ground. The youth froze as all he could see was thick smoke followed by a short burst of hits. He stiffened up when he saw a black clad ninja reach for him.  
  
"C'mon!" Sarah hissed softly. The youth reached and took the helping hand. They heard a noise and spun around as the front doors opened and four more ninja stepped out. Sarah gulped hard. She was not fit to fight four at once.  
  
"Run!" She turned on her heel and ran for her life dragging the youth with her. They ran back into the alley and headed for a fire escape. Sarah jumped and crabbed onto the end and pulled it, looking behind her. They were getting closer. She shoved the youth onto the ladder as the first of the foot reached them. She spun on her heel and delivered a mighty side kick to the lower abdomen. As he doubled over she kneed him in the chin, then turned to the ladder.  
  
The youth looked down at the girl who was fighting for him. He saw one approching, one that she had not seen and he opened his mouth to give warning.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Sarah crabbed her hanbo from her belt as she heard the warning. She raised the hanbo just in time to deflect a strike. She fought back and raised her hanbo to strike her opponant in the chest. This time she did not hesitate. She scambled up the ladder and pulled it up just as the next ninja approached it. She said nothing to the youth but headed up the ladder, a migrane taking form on the right side of her head. She knew she had to be careful, but it was something that was unavoidable. This youth was her best bet at the moment. They climbed the fire ecape in silence, until they got to the rooftop where they cowered in the shadows.  
  
"So what now?" The youth asked.  
  
"Nothing, you go home." Sarah answered putting the hanbo back into her belt.  
  
"But don't you want your answers?"  
  
"Maybe another time" she answered rubbing her temples.  
  
"Are you okay?" The youth asked and approached her. She brushed him off.  
  
"I'm okay, I've got a migrane that's all"  
  
"I've got some tylonol in my knapsack, c'mon" he reached for her hand and dragged her across the roof of the building. Sarah said nothing, but kept her eyes open in case those ninja did follow. The migrane had increased in strength to the point where she could not concentrate and had trouble keeping her sense of balance. She allowed the youth to lead her back to the sewer den after they carefully made their way down into the street, keeping to the shadows and remaining alert to any wandering foot members.  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~ Up Soon! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight ~ Intrusion  
  
Sarah graciously took the glass of water and tylonol that the youth offered.  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly, as she watched the youth cross to the other side of the room.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked. It had been the first time in hours that she had thought about it.  
  
"Yeah famished" she muttered.  
  
"Super supreme okay?"  
  
"Whatever.." her voice trailed as the migrane hit her full force. Her cheek had even started to throb. Hestitaing, she reached for her hood and yanked it off. Sarah got up slowly and looked at a broken mirror on the wall. She did not look good. Her left eye was bloodshot and she was pale. She sighed and turned around and gasped. She did not expect the youth to be behind her.  
  
"That looks nasty" he said as he screwed up his face.  
  
"I'm fine" she said as she walked passed him, but came to a halt as the youth crabbed one of her arms.  
  
"The name's Danny" Sarah looked up and faced him "Look, your secret is safe with me" Sarah grunted.  
  
"Yeah trying telling that to the injured turtle"  
  
"I realise what I've done" he hung his head in shame "I know that now, but I'm so confused..." Sarah unhooked Danny's hand from her arm and sat against one of the walls.  
  
"What's done is done, but I'm warning you..." her voice trailed as he approached and sat next to her.  
  
"You never told me your name" he said softly, changing the subject. She paused.  
  
"Sarah" she said and began rubbing her temples again.  
  
"Well ah.. Sarah, the pizza will be here in 30 minutes, join me for dinner?" She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Ah c'mon, I owe you" Sarah gave him a faint smile.  
  
"I guess you do"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat in silence as they waited. Sarah sighed as she looked into the night sky from beneath the sewer grate. So this is what it's like from them, she thought. She felt sorry for them, but knew how they must be feeling, for her sisters were in hiding too. They were young and their training was far from over. She was worried about them, they were young and impressionable. She sighed, she missed them so much. Danny looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly. Sarah paused.  
  
"Yeah, I miss my family, that's all"  
  
"So whereabouts in England are you from?" Sarah gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I'm not English"  
  
"Scotish?" Now she was getting annoyed.  
  
"Look, I'm not European okay"  
  
"Irish then?"  
  
"I SAID I'm not European" she hissed.  
  
"Gosh I don't know!"  
  
"I'm from Sydney, Australia!"  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get mad..." he paused as he heard a motorbike pull up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sarah woke late the next morning stiff and very sore. Exsalavanting around the sewers of New York City were now taking its toll. She rolled over rubbing the sleep out of her eyes only to see Casey's answering machine blinking. She was eager to hear from Casey, but she also knew there was nothing she could do at present. She slowly raised an arm to the end of the sofa bed and hit the message button. Two messages, hopefully one would be from Casey she thought. She waited.  
  
"Hi Case, it's Anthony, call me" then "Where are you man? It's been days, call me" She waited and it had lead nothing but to more angrish. She was not only now extremely worried for her friend, but for the turtle as well. She sighed. Danny was now her best bet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah entered the sewer den in silence. She stuck to the shadows and kept her eyes open.  
  
"Danny?" She called quietly after she was sure that the Foot were not present. Nothing. She walked in further only to hear the gentle breathing of someone asleep.  
  
"Danny!" she said as she nudged him. He jumped as his eyes focused.  
  
"Oh shit Sarah! You scared the crap outta me" Sarah didn' t say anything, but smirked.  
  
"I see you look normal today" he commented as he noted the jeans, light sweater and a black tote bag.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't expect to run into anymore of your friends today!" She hissed.  
  
"Mmm, yeah well, I guess I deserved that" he commented quietly. She straightened up and offered him a helping hand.  
  
"Remind me NOT to sleep on the floor next time!" He whined.  
  
"It's your fault, besides, don't you have a home?"  
  
"Yeah kinda, I rather not go there"  
  
"Why not? Your folks are nice to you aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Then go back, at least you have parents..." her voice trailed as she looked for a spot on the ground where she could sit.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said!" Danny paused for a moment, Sarah had started to speak a little fast and he had trouble understanding the accent.  
  
"What's your deal?"  
  
"My what?  
  
"Your story, where are your parents?" Sarah looked to the ground. They had died long ago, but the memories of her father's murder still haunted her.  
  
"They're gone, mum when I was born, and dad was murdered" Danny looked at her wide eyed. He had regretted giving her attitude.  
  
"Did they find who it was?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No, but I know who it was..." her voice trailed. She knew she had to be careful, but then again, what did this boy know? ".... Oroku Saki"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had spent a great deal of the morning together and she had left when she realised that the time had gotten away from her and she had wanted to call Julie for information. There was a fourteen hour time difference from New York to Sydney and she didn't want to call home too late. She popped on her sunglasses as she emerged from the manhole. She wasn't too sure how far from Casey's she really was. Something wasn't making sense. Oroko Saki was a japanese ninja and New York just happened to have a clan of its own. She realised now that Julie had indeed told her bits and bits of the Clan itself and had pointed out the Foot Clan symbol, but had never really told her what it meant, she had always assumed it was 'Foot' in Japanese, but now she wasn't too sure. Her train of thought was interrupted as she turned a corner in the alley only to be confronted by a group of thugs and a white van and she realised that she must have walked in on some kind of deal that was going down. She squinted. The men in the back were in all black! She gulped hard and went to turn, only to have the thugs step up to her. She took a quick count, two to the right, three to the left, and two at the back. Not good odds. She held her bag closer to her and ever so lightly put her hand in and curled her fingers around the can of mace she had in one of the side pockets.  
  
"Get her! Silence her!" One of the men in the van yelled. One thug on each side crabbed her arms. She screamed as she pulled her hand out of the bag spraying the three closest to her with mace. They double over clutching their faces with their hands. The others backed off. One off the men stepped out of the van and Sarah immediately recognised him as a member of the Foot Clan. He raised his arms in defence. Sarah glanced around the alley. There was one way out.... she watched and before she knew it, the can was kicked from her hand landing in the middle of the alley near the way out. He stepped in and moved in for a left handed punch. Sarah blocked the punch with her left hand crabbing his wrist, took a step in, raised her right hand and ran it along his neck to the chin and pushed back, as she pushed she pulled his left arm toward her, throwing him off balance as she stretched him. She pulled harder and he hit the ground hard, she stepped in and struck him in the wind pipe. Sarah stepped over the ninja as one thug stepped toward her. She went into a low fighting stance and raised her leg, giving him a powerful forward 'push kick' which impacted with his stomach and sent him sprawling back onto his 'friends'. She saw a gap and went for it, going into a low foward roll, picking up the can of mace as she went past. Without thinking, she ran out of the alley and into the street.... she heard a car horn and turned to see a car coming her way. On instinct she jumped as it hit her, she rolled onto the windscreen, with her arms tucked close to her body, and as the car skiddered to a halt, she flew off and hit the asphalt hard. She opened her eyes and realised she had created a scene. She turned and looked at the alley entrance to see four pairs of eyes watching her. Sarah took a deep breath as she got up quickly, wincing as pain shot up the left side of her body. She grasped her right grazed arm and ran off with a slight limp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah wrapped the towel tightly around her long black hair. That bath had done wonders. Nothing had been broken and she was now thankful that Julie had insisted on her perfecting her breakfalls. Her right arm was grazed badly, and she had a nasty bruise forming, but it could have been worse, much worse. Sarah sighed as she looked into the mirror as she applied a cooling mud mask. Her cheek had been thrubbing since the incident with the car that afternoon and the mask was soothing it a little. I really gotta work on my body conditioning she thought as she gasped as she applied the mask onto her cheek. She had been slack in that area since she had arrived in New York City and she realised now that she was paying for it. She had to keep up all aspects of her training, not just the sparing. When she finished she walked into the livingroom and looked at the clock. It was almost 8pm which meant that it was around ten in the morning Sydney time. She pulled out the first aid kit placing it on Casey's breakfast bar, then as she dialed Julie's number, she took a seat .  
  
"Good Morning Sydney Martial Arts Centre" Came a tiny voice. Sarah's face lit up.  
  
"Maree?"  
  
"Dudette?"  
  
"Yeah, is Jules there?"  
  
"What? No hello?"  
  
"This is not a social call" Sarah snapped.  
  
"Gosh, what's happened? Don't be such a bitch!" The voice on the other line replied. A shocked Sarah could not respond as she heard the phone being put down as she heard Maree yell at the top of her lungs as she called Julie.  
  
"Young lady, do I need to remind you of your language!" Sarah heard Julie scolding Maree. Sarah chuckled. It was unlike Maree, maybe she had been hanging around with Rachael too much, Sarah thought.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"What happened that night dad was murdered?"  
  
"What?" Asked a dumbfounded Julie. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me! I've remembered everything" there was silence on the other end.  
  
"And who's Oroku Saki? I remember the name"  
  
"He's the head of the Foot Clan... why?"  
  
"They have relocated..." Sarah's voice trailed as an image of someone flooded her senses. Sarah turned her head to scan the room as she did, the last thing she saw was the back of someone's fist. She cried out as she flew off the stool and hit the ground.  
  
"Your mouth will lead you to great trouble!" One of the black clad intruders hissed. In the corner of her eye she noticed one of them hang up the phone.  
  
"This is a warning" Sarah did not say anything, she was a little hazy from the hit. It had been hard and she could taste blood in her mouth, before she could react, one of them stepped foward, pulling out a stun gun as Sarah threw a weak punch. As he blocked it, he bought the stun gun to her neck. Sarah slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
~ Chapter Nine ~ Up Soon! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine ~ Homecoming - Donatello  
  
With everything that had happened over the last five days, Casey had totally forgotten about Sarah. After the last battle was over, the police statements taken, he had farewelled April and Don had offered to help Casey with his stuff, not to mention the truck's transmission was playing up.  
  
They slowly walked the stairs up to Casey's apartment. With it being late and Don in his trenchcoat and fedora, they had not been too concerned about raising any suspicion.  
  
"Shredder's cast off side kick really knows how to throw a punch" Casey muttered as he rolled his jaw. He paused for a moment outside of the door, he raised himself onto the tip of his toes as he looked for the spare key on top of the door frame.  
  
"How original!" Don commented and rolled his eyes. Casey looked blankly at him. He would have answered had he not been exhusted. As he went to put the key into the lock, the door swung open. They quietly dropped the two bags they had with them and headed down the hall. They paused as they heard a low moan coming from the livingroom. Don looked to Casey.  
  
"Something you should tell me?" He whisphered as he pulled out his bo. They heard another low moan, then nothing. Casey made a signal to Don as he crept along the hallway. He held his breath as he peered around the corner.  
  
"Oh shit!!!!!" His eyes widened as he saw Sarah sprawled out on the floor in her bath robe. He looked around the apartment to see signs of a struggle. He dropped to his knees as he came to her side. He gently turned her head to see a small pool of blood that had trickled from her spilt lip onto the carpet.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked Don as they both noticed the bruising on her neck.  
  
"I thought you were single!"  
  
"I am, idiot! She's a friend"  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before" Don said but then paused as he noticed Casey looking at the girl infront of them. Without a second thought Casey reached forward and covered Sarah's exposed leg which was bare up until midthigh. He then knew that Casey was telling the truth. Only a friend would have done that.  
  
"Look, she is a friend and that's it!" Casey snapped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah could hear voices and gasped as she felt a cold compression on her forehead. She wanted to open her eyes.... but the pain....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casey looked concerned as he held the damp towel to her forehead. This was the last thing he had expected. He looked to Don who had said nothing as he had noticed that Don was watching him.  
  
"The first aid kit is out for a reason.... " Don finally said as his voice trailed as Sarah moaned again.  
  
"Arm..... hurts...." Casey and Don looked at one another. Don peered over to one of the sleeves and he reached for it as it was a little reddish. He remained silent as he pulled it up, exposing her grazed arm.  
  
"So, what has your friend been up too lately?" Before Casey could answer, Sarah's eyes began to flicker. Don handed Casey the smelling salts he had taken from the first aid kit.  
  
"I think it's time we found out"  
  
Sarah jerked to an upright sitting position as she let loose a sloppy right hook, missing Casey by inches. Wide eyed she looked around the apartment and her eyes fell onto Casey.  
  
"Hey calm down, it's only me"  
  
"I can see that!" She snapped as she tried to stand. She let out a groan as her body ached.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I should be the one asking, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" Casey rose to his feet and faced her.  
  
"Calm down, I've been out of town. I didn't have access to a phone"  
  
"Yeah right! God, you'd think you were in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"Why should I?" She snapped.  
  
"Cuz I can't understand you!" He snapped back, then grinned.  
  
"Oh" Sarah paused, looking at him. She reached foward and touched his swollen eye, at which he flinched.  
  
"Let me get you some ice" as she turned, pain shot up the left side of her body and she let out a groan.  
  
"Sarah?" Casey asked.  
  
"I'm okay, just sore... let me get you some ice..."  
  
"No. Let me" Sarah said nothing as she limped over and picked up the stool off the floor.  
  
"So what happened?" He asked from the kitchen. Sarah paused. She felt it again. Someone else was there with them. She tensed up. Her mind was still a little cloudy. She looked around the apartment. Nothing appeared broken, but someone else was there with them. She went to get up.  
  
"Sarah?" Casey asked. She raised a finger to her lip gestering for him to hush, then pointed toward his bedroom door. She noticed Casey gulp, then he came around to her side.  
  
"Sarah it's okay" he whispered.  
  
"You don't understand" she whisphered back.  
  
"Um, Sarah, he's a .... friend" she stared at him.  
  
"What?" she demanded, then paused. He must have brought one of them back she thought.  
  
"Oh" she looked over to the seat and limped to it. "Let me have a look at your eye.... oh and call him. It's rude to keep your guest hidden in your bedroom"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get your sorry arse here, don't make me go there and get you!" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes mom!" Sarah waited. Nothing, she looked at Casey's eye.  
  
"Good, there's a tiny cut, a little swelling but there's no permant damage and a bruise.. here" she reached over and crabbed the ice pack off the counter and handed it to him, then reached for the first aid kit.  
  
"Shy is he?" She asked as she took out some cotton balls and antiseptic lotion. She did not look up as the figure causiously approached them.  
  
"Um... Sarah, Don... Don, Sarah " Sarah flinched as she applied the lotion to her arm. She looked up.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, you know, you can take off the trenchcoat.... the Foot are long gone"  
  
"What?" They both said together.  
  
"Bunch of trouble makers if you ask me"  
  
"What did you do?" Casey asked as his eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing. I accidently walked in on some kind of deal, I guess they must have followed me" Don said nothing as he was trying to figure out the girl infront of him.  
  
"That's not like you" Casey said as he took a seat. It was late and he was too tired to start something.  
  
"You try to run after being hit by a car with a bunch of maced ninjas angry at you, I'm surprised they took as long as they did, by the way, I suggest you move"  
  
"What?" He said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"The Foot, they know where you live, once they work out the connection between you two... well, it's not gonna be pretty..." Sarah paused as Don stepped foward to look at her arm.  
  
"It's not broken, it looks worse then it really is"  
  
"You sure?" Don asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. C'mon, take a seat... judging by Casey here, i'd say you guys had quite a fight on your hands... and please Don take off that coat!"  
  
"Well I don't think that's a good idea" again, he said softly, looking at his feet.  
  
"Um... Don it's okay, I know, how is your brother?" He looked up at her.  
  
"G... good, how'd you know?" He asked amazed.  
  
"Same way as Case, we saw you"  
  
"Oh" Don flinched as Sarah reached foward and crabbed the fedora.  
  
"Hey!!" He protested, then stopped as he saw the geniune smile on Sarah's face. She reached foward and gently touched his cheek. He pulled away surprised.  
  
"Um Sarah... you're staring" Casey said.  
  
"Huh, oh, sorry... here" she handed Don some of the lotion. "I noticed a nasty cut"  
  
"Oh" Don said as his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. He looked down as he unbuttoned the trenchcoat and laid it neatly on a spare stool. Sarah smiled. He was exactly like her sisters.... a little taller and bigger in frame and....  
  
"How old are you?" Sarah blurted out.  
  
"Fifteen... why?"  
  
"No reason... I... Julie!!!!" Sarah reached over and crabbed the phone as she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to make a collect call to Australia please" she paused as she listened to the operator. "Um, 02 222 5345...."  
  
"Julie?" Don asked.  
  
"My sister was on the phone when those buggers jumped me.... "  
  
"Good Afternoon Sydney Martial Arts Centre" Came a tiny voice.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah, is Jules there?"  
  
"No, we were worried. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look tell Jules to call me back on..." Sarah looked over to Casey "What's the number here?"  
  
"212-555-5318"  
  
"Okay Lee, it's 212-555-5318, look I gotta go bye" and with that she hung up. Don looked at her.  
  
"My, aren't we to the point"  
  
"It's late and I'm tired, besides, this mud mask is killing me, I gotta get if off" Sarah slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Want some help?" Don asked almost as an after thought.  
  
"Thanks. My leg is killing me" Sarah said as she and Don slowy made their to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town, a small bunch of Foot soldiers made their way to what was left of their clan.  
  
"And?" Andy asked. With Tatsu and Shredder out of the picture for the moment, he as being the highest in rank left, was in charge.  
  
"She was on the phone asking someone about Oroku Saki, we have the number" and the ninja handed a tiny piece of paper over.  
  
"Good, now go back and get her... let's see exactly how much she knows, she could be a threat to us" the small group bowed and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sarah took the towel off her head and let her long black hair fall past her waist. She turned the tap on and dampened one half of the towel. She knew the mask would not come off easily. She turned and looked at Don.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, it's weird how did you two end up together?"  
  
"Well" she said as she covered her face with the damp towel "I was jumped and he came to my aid, I don't know what happened but we clicked and we're been friends ever since. It's hard to explain, there was something about him, but then again, he did save my life."  
  
"You two look pretty close, how long have you known him?"  
  
"Around a month or so"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I mean....."  
  
"You think we're living together?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's okay... but no, I was in a motel and moved my things here a couple of days ago when he disappeared. I was worried and didn't want to miss him in case he left a message or something...."  
  
"Oh" Don remained silent as he watched Sarah wash off the now softened mask. He couldn't figure her out, she seemed nice enough... but it was odd to see a girl so... injured. With her back to him, Sarah raised her arm to brush her hair and groaned. She was not having a good time.  
  
"Here let me" he said as he gently pushed her down onto the closed toilet lid and crabbed the brush from her.  
  
"It's okay... I'll manage"  
  
"It's clear you can't" He said as he held the brush in his hand, pausing for a moment. Sarah said nothing.  
  
"I guess it's something Case wouldn't do" she said as she tried not to laugh. "He's too macho for that!" Don giggled as he started. He had helped Splinter many times, so he was not a beginner.  
  
"Someone say my name?" Casey asked as he walked into the room. "Oh look it's a kodak moment"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'm in pain okay" Sarah said as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Your face..." Casey said as the smile dropped from his face. She felt Don stop brushing.  
  
"It's only a bruise. It'll go"  
  
"But Sarah, you know I hate it!"  
  
"Yeah I do Case. Well you get of my back already!"  
  
"He's right" Don said looking at her. "They had no right to hit you that many times..."  
  
"What? It was only one whack"  
  
"Why are you defending them?" Don asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not, it wasn't even that hard, it was enough to throw me off the stool"  
  
"But your cheek bone...." A smile formed on her face.  
  
"Oh that bruise...."  
  
"Did you have to bring it up?" Casey asked "I already feel bad enough about it"  
  
"Wait... hold on a minute... the Foot didn't do it?"  
  
"No" Sarah said quietly "that one was an accident, the lip is what they did"  
  
"Accident? What did you do Casey?" Don asked in an accusing tone.  
  
"We were mucking around and I froze. I had a flashback... it's okay, Case would never hurt me" Don said nothing but grunted, going back to what he was doing.  
  
"How do you want it?"  
  
"Think you can manage a plat?"  
  
"I'll try" he said uneasy. This had been the first time he had really been this close to a female before, but it did not unnerve him... she made him feel ... comfortable... was the word that came to mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Don asked as he helped Sarah open up the folded mattress of the sofa bed.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Well what happened here"  
  
"Oh that" Sarah paused as she opened the sheet and gave a side to Don.  
  
"Well, I was on the phone to my sister as you already know, and before I knew it I had fallen off the stool and was looking up to five of them. Two to the left, two to the right and the group's leader." Don looked at her for a moment. That was odd. How did she know?  
  
"You're very observant" Don said.  
  
"Yeah, when you have four younger sisters you have to be very aware" Sarah said as she tried to cover her mistake.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, how old are they?"  
  
"Thirteen"  
  
"Quads?"  
  
"Yeah something like that...."  
  
"Did you want something before I'm off?" Casey called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah green tea, there's some tea bags on the counter. No sugar please... Don?"  
  
"Nah I'm okay" he said putting the top sheet on, then a blanket. Sarah looked around to a pillow and blanket on the floor.  
  
"Where are you gonna sleep?"  
  
"Over there on the floor"  
  
"What? No, the bed's big enough for both of us.... just stick to your side okay"  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, my shell will stick into you"  
  
"It'll be fine, it's not like I haven't done this before..." Sarah could have hit herself for the slip of the tongue. "I meant, I've shared with my sisters." Casey yawned as he put a mug on the end table next to the couch.  
  
"Night all and remember no funny stuff!" He said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"I don't think so" Sarah said "Not in my condition" she winked at Don as she played along. She was about to say something when something formed in her mind. They had visitors again. Sarah looked to Don.  
  
"I don't like this one bit"  
  
"What? Casey is kidding"  
  
"It's not that, keep your eyes open" Don looked at her uneasy. She was not joking. Sarah's senses were on full alert as she saw a figure dart past the window and she gasped.  
  
"There... someone's on the fire escape" Sarah said. Casey opened a closet door and pulled out a metal baseball bat. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Stay here" before they could stop him, he was out the window and they could hear raised voices. After a moment, Casey returned.  
  
"Those little brats should know better to be running around at this time of night, sorry to scare ya like that" with that he turned and went into his room. Don looked at her. She had sensed their presence before he had. What was going on?  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh that, something that sis taught me, with four kids running around, it comes in handy"  
  
"Where are your parents?'  
  
"They passed on when I was young, my mum at child birth and dad was murdered, Julie is my half sister"  
  
"Oh... sorry" he said quietly as he fluffed the pillows.  
  
"It was long ago... do me a favour?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please take that stick thing off, I don't want it sticking into me" she said as she took off her bathrobe revealing a t shirt and long cotton pj pants. She had changed not too long ago.  
  
"Sure... night"  
  
"Night" Sarah said as she climbed into her side of the bed. Within minutes the household were asleep.  
  
From a nearby rooftop a Foot member lowered his binoculars. Having the turtle there would complicate things.  
  
"Wait an hour, then get her when the other two are asleep." Five members bowed then scamped off into the night.  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~ Up Soon! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten ~ Midnight Meetings  
  
Sarah turned over again trying to get comfortable. Her leg and side hurt and the throbbing was keeping her awake. Finally she turned over onto her back. The events of the past few days had played heavily on her mind but with Casey back, it surprised her that she felt indifferent. Why me? She asked herself. Her life was anything but normal, from the very beginning things for her had not been normal. Both her biological and adoptive parents were now gone. Her only blood relation was a distant cousin here in NYC, one which she had failed to locate at this point in time. Her half sister was a ninjutsu sensei and her four younger sisters were turtles. She sighed. For the first time she felt alone. Julie and the turtles were on the other side of the planet and she realised that she was homesick again.  
  
Her father's murder had now started to get to her, more than ever. She was hoping the Don could feel in some gaps and she made a mental note to herself to ask him about The Foot in the morning - without making it too obvious as to what she was up to. She peered over to Don in the hopes that she had not woken him, as he needed his rest. She was relieved when she listened to his slow steady breathing. So she had trouble sleeping! She did not want him to know that the events of the past few days bothered her, nor did she want Casey to know. It wasn't his fight. Sarah took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. Still restless, she slowly got up. Maybe a hot glass of milk would help, she thought. It always did. Don stirred and turned over.  
  
"Sarah?" He mumbled, one eye opened.  
  
"I'm just getting a drink" she whisphered and he turned over again. She got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen when something did not feel right. She slowly scanned the apartment with her eyes. Nothing. She shrugged it off, putting it down to her paranoia. She pulled the milk out of the fridge. She felt it again. Something was nagging at her. Knowing better, she crabbed a knife from the dish rack and headed into the living room. She gasped as she saw the group infront of her.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you" one of them said in a hushed voice. The last thing he wanted was for the sleeping mutant to waken. He signalled for her to look. One of them was standing near Don with a dagger.  
  
"Okay" she whisphered "only if you do". There was a silent agreement made as she watched the leader nod. She slowly put the knife down watching as the other resheathed the dagger, taking a step back.  
  
"What do you what?"  
  
"Just some answers" he said again in a hushed voice. Sarah took a quick count. Five, including the leader. Not good odds in her condition, even though she knew she could do some damage. She peered over to Don and decided not to risk it.  
  
"Outside" she pointed at the fire escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From a nearby rooftop Raph sat quietly still fuming about the heated arguement he and Leo had had a few hours back. He thought about heading over to Casey's to hang out there for a while. He sat and watched as he saw a girl in her pyjamas climbing out of the window and onto the fire escape. Curiousity got the better of him and he crept in to get a better look. Casey had better not have another girl on the side! he thought to himself. April was his friend and he barely knew Casey. He paused as he watched members of the Foot climb out after her and head for the rooftop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Sarah demanded crossing her arms angrily. The leader didn't answer and made a signal to the group. They pulled out their weapons and she gulped hard.  
  
"Oh shit" she muttered as she looked around, realising that she was in trouble.  
  
"The boss wants a word with you". Sarah looked around at the group. They had hestitated. She looked blankly at them not able to work out their hesitation. She did not have that many run ins with them just yet. Maybe they had a problem with her being female... her train of thought was interrupted as she realised that they were being watched. A lump formed in her throat as she realised that maybe Don had woken. She didn't want him getting involved... more like, she did not want him to know.  
  
Sarah started to back up as they approached her, weapons raised. She quickly scanned the group assessing the situation. She was not fit to fight. Evade. She hated to chicken out, but it was the best option. She had scoped out the building only a few days prior... just in case. Sarah turned, placing both hands on the ledge and hoisted herself over. She cried out in pain as both her feet hit the rooftop. She looked up at them. Lucky for her the two buildings were close together and the drop not so high. She gritted her teeth as she headed for the ladder. She knew they were after her. She knew she could not allow herself to fall into enemy hands. She ignored the pain as she ran down the fire escape. They were close, coming at her from both buildings. They were being careless, she could hear their footsteps. She knew the ladder that would get her to the alley was stuck fast so she climbed over the railing and gently lowered herself to the alley floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raph watched the girl in silence. There was something about her. She had shown no fear - even after they had pulled out their weapons. He kept to the shadows as he followed her down to the alley. He knew that he had to help her - he could not explain it, it was just a feeling he had. She was hurt, that much he knew, but even so, she still had some moves. Raph crouched down near a trash can and waited for them to come to him. After a few minutes, he saw an opportunity and went in to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah half ran through the alley heading toward the road. Her leg was throbbing and she knew that after being hit by a car it would be a while before the pain disappeared. She scanned the alley for movement. She heard what appeared to be a round of hits. As she approached the road, she was stunned to see two of her would-be kidnappers on the ground ... out cold. She quickly looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of her helper. She could bearly sense him. She was very tired and her strength was fading. She needed sleep. As she walked passed a doorway, a pair of hands shot out of the darkness and crabbed her, pulling her in. Sarah felt herself being pushed into the wall. One arm around her waist, the other hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh, he'll spot us" a hushed voice said. Sarah said nothing. The voice sounded familiar. A moment later, she saw two walk past.  
  
"Well?" One asked.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Shit! Andy isn't gonna be pleased!"  
  
"C'mon let's go" one of them said as he pulled off his hood. Sarah looked at him from within the shadows and stared into his eyes for a moment before she lost sight. After a moment she felt the arm loosen from around her waist and the hand off her mouth. He stood back then pulled off his hood.  
  
"Kyle?" Sarah asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Raph watched in silence trying to work out what was going on. She had gotten some help. What was her connection to the Foot anyhow? He stood and watched in silence, then something unexpected happened. The guy lent in and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah pushed Kyle back hard.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?!" Sarah asked.  
  
"I just saved your butt!"  
  
"I don't like you, you dumb ass! Do I need to remind you that you are in the Foot!"  
  
"Well, not for long" Kyle said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Sarah didn't get it. She watched as he pulled out something.  
  
"I'm a P.I." he said showing her his badge. "My partner and I infiltrated the Foot as a request from one of our clients. Their son disappeared shortly after joining and they wanted us to go in and get him"  
  
"Like I'm suppose to believe you" she spat.  
  
"Well you better" came a voice from behind them. Sarah turned to face a man with a youth over his shoulder. "Hello Sarah, so we meet again". Sarah stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Andrew?" She asked remembering the name.  
  
"Yep that's me. C'mon Kyle we got him, do me a favour, walk Sarah back then meet me at H.Q" Kyle nodded. He straightened himself.  
  
"Let's go, I gotta get back to work" he offered her his hand. Sarah looked up at Andrew and smiled. He was older and she knew that he was more focused on his work then Kyle was.  
  
"So you're not in the Foot?"  
  
"Nope, sorry about the charade, but I had to make it look real...." his voice trailed as the two were jumped from someone watching them from a nearby fire escape. Sarah screamed as she hit the ground hard. Kyle looked around, then went into a fighting stance.  
  
"You traitor, now you die!" Sarah said nothing. She tried to sit up when pain shot to her side and down her leg. She groaned. Sarah looked up and noticed Kyle watching her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Sarah did not have a chance to reply as the she watched Kyle deflect a strike. Sarah tried to get up when she was siezed.  
  
"Kyle!" He turned and looked as she was forced to her feet. He hit the ground as a kick impacted with his side. Sarah watched as the leader approached her.  
  
"Lucky we had a back up" Sarah gulped. This was not good. "Now you will answer our questions or he gets it" Sarah peered over as two of them grabbed Kyle.  
  
"Don't tell them anything Sarah....." his voice trailed as he was hit in the stomach. Sarah cringed. This was all her fault and had nothing to do with him. As much as she disliked him, he didn't deserve this.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Sarah's voice trailed this time as the light, the only light around them was smashed leaving them in darkness. Sarah turned on her heel and side kicked one, then turned her sights on the other..... but not before someone plowed into her and they both hit the ground.  
  
"Sarah?" A voice whisphered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Raph watched on. This was getting interesting. A P.I. huh? Could be dangerous. He stiffened as he saw the two get jumped. Raph tensed as he crabbed one of his sais. It was getting out of hand. He would strike at the right moment. He waited, then lifted his hand, throwing the sai at the light. It exploded showering the ground with glass, plunging the alley into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Let's go" Sarah felt herself lifted to her feet as she was dragged out of the alley. "Where to?" Sarah looked around and pulled Kyle's hand.  
  
"This way, the foyer is just over here"  
  
"You mean you're going back to Casey's?"  
  
"Well.. yeah, they won't be back, it'll be light in an hour" she slowed after a few steps. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah i'll be fine, i'm just a little winded" They slowed walked up the stairs.  
  
"So who do you think helped us? Andrew?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I dunno, i'll have to ask him, you will be okay won't you?" Kyle asked, his expression full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, just a little sore from the other day"  
  
"I heard about that, are you sure you'll be okay?" They stopped outside of the appartment and Sarah reached for the spare key.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go" she whispered. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah looked down at her grubby appearance as she headed to the bathroom, now that would be obvious, she thought. She had checked on the others and they were still asleep she had also put the milk and the knife back. Her leg was aching and she knew what had to be done.  
  
Sarah let out a sigh as she slipped into the hot bath. It was just the thing to ease her aching bones. The Radox bath crystals were doing their job as Sarah started to unwind. Before she knew it she had dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Don woke as a breeze filled the room. Half asleep he rolled over expecting to see Sarah lying next to him.  
  
"Sarah?" He called. Nothing. He sat up and looked around. "Sarah?" He called again. Nothing. He got up and went over to the slightly opened window. A little puzzled and worried he got up and looked around the apartment, only to bump into Casey.  
  
"What?" Casey asked half asleep.  
  
"Where's Sarah?"  
  
"Huh? You mean she's not here?" Don didn't reply. "Are you sure...." Casey was cut off as Don went to check the bathroom, only to find the door locked.  
  
"Sarah?" Nothing. He called again, then checked the handle again.  
  
"I don't like this" Don mumbled. He pounded on the door. Nothing. "Sorry Casey"  
  
"Huh?" Don stood back, then kicked the door in, just as Sarah awoke in a fright, she screamed when she saw them, crabbing the towel that was next to her, covering herself.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at them "GET OUT!!!!" They stood there stunned looking at her in the bath.  
  
"Geez, I must have fallen asleep. GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Sorry" an embassed Don said and he walked out taking Casey with him.  
  
~Chapter Eleven ~ Coming Soon! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven - Q & A  
  
Sarah ate her cereal in silence, avoiding the looks that Don and Casey were giving.  
  
"Sorry about that" Don finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Since when was taking a bath a crime?" She said without looking at them.  
  
"Since you didn't answer. We were worried." Casey added. "With everything that's happened, I thought they got you"  
  
"Yeah well, you scared me to death.... why would they?"  
  
"Yeah, why would they?" Don asked. Casey knew better than to say too much.  
  
"Well they didn't ..." Or did they? Casey eyed Sarah.  
  
"Just drop it okay, I'm not used to being embassed like that..." her voice trailed as the phone rung. Casey got up to answer it.  
  
"It's for you" he signalled to Sarah. She hesitated.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I dunno, some chick"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Tracy Cunnings from Century 21, I have some news about your apartment if you'd like to come in, say in around an hour?"  
  
"S.. Sure, I hope it's good news this time"  
  
"Better than last time, we'll see you then,"  
  
"Thank you, see you then" and she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Casey asked.  
  
"I gotta run, they have some news on my apartment, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, Don?"  
  
"Nah, I have to get back, the others are waiting. We still have to find somewhere to live"  
  
"Huh?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The Foot trashed the place and they know where it is"  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story but..."  
  
"The Shredder killed Splinter's master and wants to get them too" Casey interrupted.  
  
"Oh I see.. Splinter?"  
  
"Our sensei" Don added.  
  
"And they want from you?"  
  
"Revenge"  
  
"Oh" Then why do they want me? Oroku Saki did murder my father. "It's an honor thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, don't these honor types usually go through the whole family before they stop?" Sarah played dumb.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious" Casey shot her a look, as Don excused himself.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, see you later?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Lemme know how it goes with the real estate agent"  
  
"Okay, bye" Casey waited for him to leave.  
  
"What's with all the questions Sarah?"  
  
"You heard him Case, you know about my father. It's the same clan, I'm sure of it. They won't stop until I'm dead, I'm the last of my family. They will come for me again...." Sarah cursed at her slip of the tongue.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Look don't freak, I didn't wanna tell you, but last night ...."  
  
"They came didn't they? That's why you pumped Donnie for answers"  
  
"Yeah, they wanted to talk, I'm okay, Kyle helped me."  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a P.I."  
  
"I know that"  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Cuz you didn't ask! Are we goin' or what?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." They got up, cleared the table and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah sat in the office with her arms folded. She was still angry at Casey. He wasn't exactly talking to her either.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He said in a lowered voice.  
  
"Why do I have to? Nothing came of it, besides you're my friend and not my father!"  
  
"So?" He spat. Sarah turned and faced him.  
  
"It's not worth worrying over. Okay! You got it? This is my problem and has nothing to do with you..." before Casey could reply, a woman approached them.  
  
"Nice to see you again Sarah... you okay?" She asked as she noticed the bruise.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, a car clipped me a few days back, looks worse than it really is." Tracy nodded. "Tracy, this is my friend Casey Jones"  
  
"Hello Casey, this way please" They followed her to an office.  
  
"Well what's the problem this time?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's not really a problem"  
  
"Well, are the tentants out or not?" Sarah asked in a calm voice. Getting angry would not be of any help. Tracy had done what she could and Sarah appreciated all that she had done.  
  
"Look, Tracy, I'm not angry at you... it's just..."  
  
"Frustrating?" Tracy said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They are almost out... but you aren't going to like it... it's not good I'm afraid" Sarah cursed under her breath. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well, out of spite, they haven't left it in the best shape" Sarah's heart sunk. She knew from the beginning that she was going to have problems with them.  
  
"We've kept the bond, but I don't think it will be enough. Upstairs isn't too bad, but the downstairs will have to be redone... the entire floor" Sarah's blood started to boil. All she could say before she lost her temper was "I need to get some fresh air, I'll be back later". Sarah got up and left without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah's face redden with anger as she went up the stairs toward her apartment. She paused before knocking on the door which swung open on the first knock. She stepped in and looked around at the trashed apartment.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. Someone poked their head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you the tentant?"  
  
"Yeah, so who wants to know?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Look I'm on my way out, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to take your shit and get out of my apartment!" She snapped. He backed off.  
  
"If you don't leave, I'm gonna call the police"  
  
"Go ahead, call them, this is MY apartment, you were EVICTED three weeks ago. Get the hell outta here, you're tresspassing!!!"  
  
"Why you little bitch!!" The man's face turned red with anger as he balled his fist.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you!" Came a voice from behind them. "If you lay one finger on her, I've have you charged with assault, not too mention tresspassing and ....." the voice trailed.  
  
"I'm outta here" the guy said and walked out the door. Sarah turned to face Tracy and Casey.  
  
"I knew you'd be here" he mumbled.  
  
"And why shouldn't I be? I own this place"  
  
"Well to add to that, I have some more checking to do, but I may have come across something, I just need to check a few things and I'll get back to you this afternoon" Tracy said. Sarah took a deep breath.  
  
"I really appreciate everything you've done. I'll be here later on if you need to contact me." Tracy nodded and headed out the door.  
  
Sarah looked around at the apartment.  
  
"So what do I do now?" She asked as she sat down on a milk crate, her head in her hands. "It's been trashed, my father left this to me..." he voice trailed. Casey looked at her not sure what to say. He didn't like to see his friend this distressed. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well you can paint, can't you?" Sarah looked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, why don't we fix her up, c'mon, it'll be fun, we can redo the joint"  
  
"I dunno, Case, I dunno" she mumbled as ran her hands through her long black hair. Her father had worked long and hard to buy this place and to see the apartment in this condition was just another slap to the face for her. "They trashed my father's place, his memory... this was the house we were going to come back to..." she paused. Things were not going her way.... again... and it had started to dishearten her. Sarah was a strong person, but she was having one bad thing after another happen to her. She snapped out of her trance as she realised that Casey was waving his hands in front of her.  
  
"C'mon we have to start somewhere, besides I'm homeless now anyhow" Sarah glared at Casey. That was true, and it was because of her.  
  
"There's no point getting down about it - besides didn't Tracy say that upstairs wasn't too bad?" Sarah's eyebrows raised a little. That was true she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Casey flopped himself down onto an up-side-down milk crate.  
  
"Here" he said handing her a Bud.  
  
"Thanks" they had spent almost the entire afternoon clearing the junk from upstairs. It wasn't too bad. All it needed was a clean, maybe a quick paint job and the carpets dry cleaned.  
  
"So you're sure it's okay I move in?" Casey asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, it's because of me that you have to move... besides there's heaps of room. But only on one condition? You help get her up to scratch?" Casey grinned.  
  
"It's a done deal..." his voice trailed as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter..." Sarah said in a poshy voice. She sat up quickly when she saw who had come through the door. Behind Tracy was a middle aged man... someone she had not seen in a long time and vaguely remembered.  
  
"Tracy..." Sarah scrambled to her feet wiping her grubby hands on her overalls.  
  
"I have some great news. You might want to sit down"  
  
Sarah looked up at her. "What is it?" Tracy grinned.  
  
"I had to make sure... but you own another two in the same building"  
  
"W..what?" Sarah asked shocked. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I have a rough idea, but there seems to be something else. There's a small building a few blocks away, it's currently vacant, it's zoned commerical, so what you choose to do with it is anyone's guess" Sarah sat there dumbfounded. "The other two apartments in this building are in good order and one is still leased, the other is vacant as of this morning. The lovely couple retired to Florida, it's fully furnished and I have the keys if you want to see it..."  
  
"How?" Sarah asked "Where did all of this money come from?"  
  
"Well this is where I come in" said the mysterious man as he stepped forward. Then with a faint Australian accent he continued "My name is Frederick Schmit, I was your father's solicitor. I've been keeping an eye on things in his absence, I'm sorry to hear what happened to him. I've been waiting a long time on your return Miss O'Neil" Sarah stared blankly at him. It had been a long time since anyone had called her that.  
  
"That's why it's taken quite a while, we had to make sure that you were the same person." Tracy explained "Despite what you may think, this apartment was actually purchased by Julie. I know that there may have been some confusion. Someone at the office got the deeds mixed up due to an error with the surnames and gave Julie the wrong information. The one on this level was bought by your parents shortly after they inherited the one directly under this. The vacant building a few blocks from here is right in the heart of Greenwich Village and that too was inherited, it was left to your mom, actually one of her aunts left it to her. Your mom was Australian and your dad American if I remember correctly?"  
  
"Well yeah, actually a lot of my mum's family used to live here, but what's that got to do with things?"  
  
"Was your father made an Australian citizen before or after you were born?"  
  
"Well actually..." Sarah paused for a moment as she thought about it. Julie had given her some information just before she had left. "... now that I think of it, I don't think he ever become a citizen, though he was granted permanent residency... why?"  
  
"It means that if he never gave up his U.S citizenship you are entitled to a U.S passport as you are half American. This means that you won't need a visa to stay or work here." It hadn't occurred to her that it mattered. A smile broke on Sarah's face. Not only was she hearing some good news for a change, but she was hearing family history that she did not know even existed.  
  
"I don't want to dampen your spirts Sarah, you will still have to apply for a U.S passport as I assume you came here on your Australian one, then you will need to decide what you want to do. Even though a lot of these buildings were inherited, there's still some debit. I advise that you go to the bank and work something out" Mr Schmit said handing her a business card.  
  
"How much am I looking at?"  
  
"That kind of information I don't have on hand" he answered looked at Casey, not wanting to give her any numbers while there was company "the morgages have been open since the early 80's while the land values around here were still quite reasonable. Everything has been leased out and has been slowly paying things off. You will need to consider the vacant building. The last thing you need are squatters." Mr Schmit looked down as his pager went off.  
  
"Squatters?" Casey asked puzzled.  
  
"Homeless people that live in abandoned or empty buildings. I think it's an aussie term" Sarah explained.  
  
"Does this phone work?" Mr Schmit asked.  
  
"I believe so" Sarah answered.  
  
"Did you want to see this apartment now?" Tracy asked.  
  
"You go ahead, but you will have to excuse me, something's come up and I need to go" Mr Schmit excused himself as he let himself out. Something clicked in Casey's head.  
  
"So your last name is O'Neil? I thought it was Ho"  
  
"It is... they are... I thought I told you that my adopted name was Ho"  
  
"You did, but you didn't mention anything about being an O'Neil"  
  
"What's the big deal?"  
  
"Don't you ever watch the news?"  
  
"Do I look like I have the time...?" Sarah paused as Tracy cleared her throat. "Oh right, the tour"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah and Casey looked at the apartment.  
  
"Wow this place is great" Sarah said as she looked around the spotless apartment.  
  
"Why don't we just move in here?" Casey asked.  
  
"Cuz upstairs in the other one will be livable in around three days, besides there's debt remember, there must be someone I can lease it to quickly" A smile formed on Casey's face.  
  
"I know of someone that needs a place badly. She has nothing. She lost everything when her building caught on fire..."  
  
"Then ask her, when will you be seeing her?"  
  
"Later tonight, I asked her over, hope it's ok"  
  
"Yeah Case, but there's not much to look at"  
  
"She won't mind.. trust me.. she's seen worse"  
  
~Chapter Twelve ~ Up Soon! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - New Beginnings  
  
"So, when do you want to start moving your stuff?" Sarah asked as they headed back to the apartment from the basement.  
  
"A.S.A.P if that's ok"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Shit, do you reckon they could've left enough trash?" Casey commented as this had been their fifth trip down to the dumpsters.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it, but I'm glad that finally somethin' has started to happen..." her voice trailed as they came to the end of the hall to discover the door wide open. Sarah's eyes narrowed with suscpicion. Could it be possible that they had found her already? Sarah quickly looked around the hall before making her move. She moved into the apartment in complete silence, ready for anything. Infront of her was a woman with her back to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sarah asked. The woman jumped.  
  
"I'm looking for..." her voice trailed.  
  
"April?" Came Casey's voice from behind them.  
  
"Casey!" Sarah took a deep breath as she realised it was the friend he had mentioned earlier.  
  
"Wow, you look different... kinda like a totally new person"  
  
"You think so? Well after everything that happened, I figured I needed a new look"  
  
"Yeah, it's... nice... I like the new color" Sarah cleared her throat.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, Sarah, this is my friend April, April this is Sarah, the one I told you about"  
  
"Hi Sarah" she said with a warm smile. "Um, sorry about the sudden appearance, but the door was wide open...." Sarah glared at Casey.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it's locked" she mimicked "do ya wanna get broken into or what?" she asked. Casey didn't answer.  
  
"Hey what can I say? The bag was heavy!" April glared at Casey.  
  
"Yeah that'll be right" she sighed, "Anyhow, I hear that you might be able to help me out?"  
  
"Yeah, if you like it" April looked at the young woman in front of her. She seemed familar... there was something about her eyes. She had seen them somewhere.  
  
"Ready?" Casey asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
April looked around in the apartment in disbelief.  
  
"It's incredible"  
  
"So, I take it as a yes?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes!" She answered as she threw her arms around Sarah as she laughed. "I can't believe it, it's perfect. Everything's here" The smile vanished as she sat down on the couch as reality had started to sink in. "You don't know how much this means to me"  
  
"I'm just trying to help out a friend of a friend"  
  
"You don't understand Sarah, I lost everything... everything" April's mouth started to quiver as the events of the last week came back to her.  
  
"Case kinda mentioned it." Sarah sat beside her and grabbed one of her hands, placing it in hers. "You need to be strong to get through this, I know it's tough, but you gotta be strong" Casey stared at the scene unfolding infront of him. He had never seen this side of Sarah before. She was one surprise after another.  
  
"You don't understand Sarah..."  
  
"Actually I do, I've been there.." Sarah said above a whisper. "It was a long time ago. I was very young when it happened and it took a long time to get over, but I made it."  
  
"What happened?" She asked as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I really don't want to get into it" Sarah answered quietly "Yeah I made it through... barely. I had the support of my family and friends and I'm here if you need anything... anything at all."  
  
"Thank you" April said.  
  
"At least you're alive... my father wasn't so lucky" Sarah whispered. April stared at her wide eyed. What she was saying was bringing back a memory "when did this happen?"  
  
"I was six and it happened in Japan"  
  
"You know, this seems odd, but my cousin Matthew was in Japan when he and his little girl disappeared" April and Sarah stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"You know Ape, Sarah's surname is O'Neil"  
  
"Huh?" She asked as her hands started to tremble. It couldn't be... it can't.... she reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. "This is the only photo I have, that wasn't destroyed in the fire..." with trembling hands, April handed the photo to Sarah. Sarah looked at it blankly. Two young smiling girls in an embrace looked back at her. One with short brown curly hair, the other long black straight hair. The photo had been taken at the front of an old farmhouse. Sarah's hand started to tremble as a faint memory flooded her senses.  
  
"Sarah, what's up?" Casey asked. Sarah did not answer, her eyes locked firmly onto the picture in her hand. As she took a deep breath to speak, there was a knock on the door and Casey stood up to answer it.  
  
"Hey Keno, my man!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much. Gonna eat and run"  
  
"Oh, ok" Keno learned over to one side and noticed the two women in the background.  
  
"Gotta run, good luck man" he said motioning to the back of his friend.  
  
"What that? Nah, it's cool. Later." Casey handed him some cash.  
  
"Thanks, later "  
  
Casey put the pizza box on the counter.  
  
"You ok Sarah?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, hand me my backpack?" She asked as she came to her senses.  
  
"That was the last time I ever saw her" April commented.  
  
"You know April, I've been looking for someone since I got here, maybe you could help me find her?" Sarah asked as she rumaged through the bag. Finally she found what she was after and pulled out an old envelope.  
  
"I only have this" Sarah said as she passed April the small tattered photo. The picture was of a small girl in a clown halloween costume, complete with make up and wig. With one look, April burst into tears.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" she sobbed. "I was seven when this was taken. Who gave you this?" Casey looked up, just as he was about to take a bite out of his steaming piece of pizza.  
  
"My father" she whispered.  
  
"Whoa!" Casey stood at the women infront of him, shortly before he dropped the pizza and started to curse under his breath. April looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Sarah Lynette O'Neil?" Sarah nodded. April cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around her missing little cousin. "I can't believe it, after all this time!"  
  
"I know, I'd almost given up. I came here to find you" Sarah said in between sobs of happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~After the three of them had calm down after their discovery and had eaten, Sarah sat down and had filled in the gaps. She told the history of what had happened and up until she had arrived in New York. She had left out some gaps and in time she knew she would fill those in. Sarah felt it was not the time nor place to tell them of four more ninja turtles - and female at that or her association with the Foot or her abilities in ninjutsu. Casey had some knowledge. April on the other hand a lot to deal with and Sarah let the subject drop for the time being. Sarah knew she would be safe as long as the Foot did not know.  
  
"C'mon Case, we better go, I'm sure April would like to settle in before she heads off to work tomorrow" Casey was about to comment when he saw "the look" and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I'll meet you back at your place?"  
  
"Sure" Sarah answered as she headed out the door. "April I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, you know where I live" she said with a smile.  
  
Sarah paused outside of the door for a moment.  
  
"So you gonna let them know?" Casey asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Of course, I can't let them stay there, the Foot know where they are. I'm sure Sarah won't mind"  
  
"Oh I know she won't"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"She's already bumped into Donnie. She hasn't said anything about the others, but I'm sure she knows. Something's going on with her. I think that we should help"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She didn't say, but the Foot um... how do I say..." Casey paused for a moment. He was talking about her cousin as well and wanted to be subtle to his friend. She had gone through a lot already "let's just say that the Foot had something to do with the disappearence of her father, your cousin.... and she has run into them already" April ran her hands through her hair not sure what to say. She knew Matthew was dead and knowing the Foot, she came to the conclusion that they had been the cause of his death. She paused for a moment, trying not to dewell on the past too much.  
  
"So that'll explain her bruises?"  
  
"Yes and no, I'll explain later. Don't worry about her. She's okay and laying low. I'll mention it to Kyle and Andrew and see what they havta say"  
  
"Who, your hockey buddies?"  
  
"They're P.I.s, look don't worry, just concentrate on you. Alotta shit's gone down over the past coupla days. Try to relax a little. Sarah's helped you out, make the most of it."  
  
"I dunno Casey"  
  
"It's cool April, trust me. I better go. We have a busy day tomorrow with the apartment and all. Call me babe?"  
  
"Sure" Sarah took that as her cue to leave and headed back to her apartment. She was surprised what had been said and found that she was not angered by it, though happy to know that things would work out... eventually. Casey had been right, now was time for them to relax and stay in focus, she thought. A lot still had to be done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
April sat there for a moment to take everything in. Not only had she found a nice safe place to live, she had found her long lost cousin as well.... all this in under 24 hours! Things had started to look up for her. First her new promotion and pay increase then this. Things had been bad... but bad luck comes in three's right? Wasn't that an old saying? She thought. First her getting jumped, then Raph getting hurt, then her apartment. Things could only get better. She sighed as she reached over to the phone and dialed her friends.  
~Chapter Thirteen ~ Up Soon! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen ~ Awaking the Past  
  
Sarah sighed as she stared out of the window and watched the rain fall. Casey had gone to get them take out and she needed a moment to think. She had seen April this morning before she had gone to work and had helped her newly found cousin buy some essentials - like clothing.  
  
She looked down at her steaming mug and took a sip. It was bitter with a nasty aftertaste, but it was neccessary. She needed to heal and fast. She was drinking dried Neem tea. It was a good all rounder - something that would help the aches, pains and bruises fade.  
  
She had not slept too well. She had stayed at the apartment while Casey had gone home. The dream she had - it worried her. She feared for Jesse. Something bad was about to happen she just knew it.  
  
Sarah was slow to react as Casey walked in, plonking the pizza boxes down on the counter.  
  
"C'mon man, do ya really have to drink that stuff? The smell's toxic!" Sarah ignored the comment.  
  
"Did ya get half vegetarian?"  
  
"What's the point of having pizza if it's not loaded with meat?"  
  
"It's healthier and I don't do meat on pizza. Gotta problem with that? You should really try before you buy!"  
  
"Um... no thanks"  
  
"Oh... kay" she said as she crabbed a box and headed over to the window seat and continued to look out the window as she ate in silence.  
  
"Mmm, it's not bad" Sarah finally said.  
  
"Told ya. You know, I should introduce you to Keno, I think he'll enjoy some good competiton"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sparing, he's into the martial art scene"  
  
"I'll consider it" she answered abruptly. Casey walked over to her.  
  
"Ok, spill it"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's up?  
  
"Nothing, I have a lot on my mind"  
  
"C'mon Sarah, what's up?"  
  
"Do ya really wunna know?'  
  
"I wouldn't have asked it I didn't" Sarah paused for a moment.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. I had a dream about Jesse, I'm worried about her, the idiot's in the Foot."  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Didn't I mention it to you?"  
  
"No" Sarah paused for a moment before getting into the story. Casey listened as he ate and waited for her to finish.  
  
"So you have two brothers - step brothers here, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Man your family is just so...."  
  
"Unusual?"  
  
"Yeah, are you sure you don't have anyone else that might pop into the scene"  
  
"No, not that I know of"  
  
"So this dream you had, why should you worry about it? I mean everyone dreamz strange stuff"  
  
"You don't get it. I have this insight.... and sometimes these things happen... this is one of those things. It usually happens when I'm meditating, but not always."  
  
"You meditate?" Casey asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, it helps to maintain my focus and gather my strength, you should try it some time. It also helps me to relax. I have some music tapes if you're interested"  
  
"I'll give it a miss"  
  
"Ok, your call" Casey looked around. They had finished eating without even realising.  
  
"C'mon we only a few more hours upstairs before we can start to make it liveable" Sarah nodded as she slid of the window seat and ran upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The day had been uneventful and April had sounded chirpy when they had spoken. Casey had not yet come back from seeing Andrew and Kyle. Sarah took the chance to check up on injuries. She stared at herself in the downstairs bathroom mirror. The herbal tea she had been drinking over the past few days was working. The bruise on her cheek was already fading and the one on the lip had faded altogether. Her strength was returning and she generally felt well. Her leg and arm were doing well and the pain had eased. She sighed to herself. The progress upstairs was steady. The trash had been cleared and the undercoat on the walls was still drying. As she finished applying more transluclent powder to her face, to cover her bruises, the silence in the apartment was broken by a flurry of urgent thumping on the front door.  
  
"Sarah? Casey?" A voice called "Anyone there?" Sarah ran to the door recognising the voice.  
  
"April, what's wrong?" Sarah looked at her extremely worried cousin.  
  
"Is Casey here?'  
  
"No, not yet. He should be soon, come in"  
  
"It's important I speak to him, how long will he be?"  
  
"I don't know..." she was interrupted as the door she was about to close was pushed back on her.  
  
"April what's wrong?" Casey asked. April paused for a moment. She knew Sarah knew.  
  
"It's the guys" she blurted out "I'm so worried for them. They're falling into a trap and there's nothing we can do about it"  
  
"Trap what trap?" Casey asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well, Shredder, who's not dead by the way, has made them go to that construction site by the water, you know that one a few blocks away?"  
  
"And they went?"  
  
"They had to, Shredder was going to release Tokka and Rahzar into Central Park if they didn't go"  
  
"Tokka and Rahzar?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Two new mutants created from the T.G.R.I ooze that mutated the guys" Sarah stared at her for a moment, a feeling of dread filling her. She knew something they didn't. T.G.R.I. was the very same ooze that had mutated the girls.  
  
"Sarah, what's up?" Casey asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sarah mumbled, realising she had drifted off.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah? Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"Now's not the time" she stated. "Well, what did you want us to do?"  
  
"Please, I want Casey to go along and keep an eye on them. Keno and Splinter stayed behind but I had to come here and ask you for help. This time I think they might be in trouble. Tokka and Rahzar are huge animals and very strong." Casey and Sarah looked at one another then into April's worried face.  
  
"I'll go" Sarah stepped forward.  
  
"You? What can you do?" April asked, not knowing Sarah's martial art background.  
  
"The same as Casey. I'll blend in better with my smaller frame" Casey looked at her and said nothing, knowing all too well if he had, he'd be wasting his breath.  
  
"Is there anything you need from me?" He asked.  
  
"You can't be serious Casey! You can't let her go, it's too dangerous!" April pleaded.  
  
"She'll be fine Ape, trust me, it's nothing she can't handle"  
  
"When do I need to be there?"  
  
"Soon, they've left already"  
  
"Let me just make one call and Casey, the duffle bag in the closet, could you get it please?" He nooded as Sarah turned to the wall phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sarah was standing infront of April, Casey and Danny partially in all black.  
  
"Are you sure this is their combat dogi?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah one hundred percent. Whatcha need if for?"  
  
"I'm doing some recon on the guys and I need to blend in" she looked at the head piece "you're kidding right? It looks like fly eyes"  
  
"Hey I didn't design it okay, I scored it as a reminder of which path I didn't follow" Sarah smiled at him.  
  
"Have I said thanks yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks. You're a life saver" she said as she ramaged through the bag. She finally came to what she was after. She pulled the pair of jutte out of the bag and spun them between her fingers as she tucked them into her belt.  
  
"Reckon the hanbo will be too much?" She asked Casey and pulled it out of the bag.  
  
"You're there to watch, not to fight. Leave it here" Sarah nodded as she put it back in the bag. She smiled as she pulled out a small pouch and tied it to her belt. April finally came to her senses.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"Like the Foot, I too work in concealment"  
  
"Whoa, hold on minute, work in concealment? Who... are... you?" Sarah didn't answer as she headed to the kitchen window.  
  
"The guys can tell you, I gotta go" before April could say anymore, she opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah looked around the construction site. The place was empty and she figured that she had missed the inital confrontation.  
  
"You're here a little late don't you think?" A voice came from behind her. Sarah tensed a little and remained silent. The guy grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. Sarah went into a high side kick and watched as the scout hit the pavement out cold.  
  
"Someone you don't wanna mess with" she hissed as she stepped over the now unconscious scout. Keeping to the shadows, she started on the bottom and worked her way up to the second floor. She peered into the Dockshore Club as she could see into the club from her elevated position. She sensed someone and turned to her side.  
  
"I thought I might find you here" said the male voice. Sarah recognised the voice but it had been a long time since she had heard it. "Make it look like I"m giving you instructions" he added in a hushed voice" so bow every now and again" Sarah tilted her head slightly in agreement.  
  
"It's been a long time Sarah. I take it that you haven't seen or heard from Jesse since that episode in the alley?"  
  
"No" she answered. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came here to warn you. I know about your past... our past and the Foot. They don't know who I am or my assocation with you and I'd like to keep it that way"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
He paused for a moment. Not confirming nor denying his identity." Listen carefully. There are a few things you need to know. They are suspicious about Jesse. You must get her outta here, this is where the other thing comes into it. The Foot is spliting into several factions after what happened last week. There's only so much Tatsu can do. Some of these groups are dangerous, some are not so. The Foot mainly deals with protection rackets and stolen goods on the black market. The B.D's are the ones we need to worry about"  
  
"The B.D's?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah the Black Dragon. I know it sounds like some gang outta Chinatown but these guys are ruthless. They are made of Foot Elite. They are the muderous ones. I'm worried about Jesse.They are the ones who are suspicious. I'm concerned for her safety. Get her back to Julie" Sarah bowed as a member of the Foot walked past.  
  
"This concerns you. There is a group from Japan arriving here by the end of the week to sort out the mess that the Shredder left behind. They include his highly trained sister Maki and a bunch of scholars"  
  
"Scholars?" Sarah quired. That was unusual.  
  
"There's a rumor about a scroll and a prophecy. They are coming to investigate. I have recently come into possession of some of my mother's things. There's something there that is very interesting and was well hidden. I don't even think she knew it was there...." he paused as a Foot member approached them and whispered something into his ear. Sarah remained silent.  
  
"Gather who's left and make a retreat. We can't afford those left to fall into the hands of the authorities. It is clear we have lost the battle for now." The member bowed deeply and left.  
  
"Now go, your friends have won this round" Following the member's bow, she did the same then retreated into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
From her vantage point, Sarah watched as the four turtles broke into a dance routine. She shook her head in disapproval. They didn't need that kind of exposure.  
  
She watched as they left the club and headed into the shadows. She watched as they stopped to talk to each other. Could they sense her? Sarah shook her head. Impossible. She was too far away. Nobody is that good. She waited for them to continue walking, followed them for a few minutes, then decided to let it go. Knowing that they were safe she headed toward the abandoned building she was told she owned.  
  
From across the street she watched as a steady flow of Foot members poured into it from the shadows. She took a deep breath trying to control her anger. Then it hit her. This would be to her advantage. She now knew their location and decided that she would take full advantage of her new founded knowledge.  
  
~Chapter Fourteen ~ Up Soon! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen ~ Explanations  
  
"Do you guys sense that?" Mikey asked as they walked through an alley.  
  
"Someone is watching us" Leo commented.  
  
"I don't think it's a hostile, there's something about it"  
  
"Yeah" Raph snorted "It's weird, but she has a vibe about her" Leo stopped and faced him.  
  
"Her? How do you know?"  
  
"Remember when you sent me to follow that girl? It's the same I'm sure"  
  
"Her vibe?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda like a humming or something" Donnie added. "Well, whatever it is, it's strange, I'll give you that"  
  
"Keep your eyes open and stay alert" Leo was unsure of what to make of it. From what he could gather, she was on the rooftop looking down on them. All of them had the ability to sense when someone was close.... but she was four stories up! Making a mental note to ask Master Splinter, Leo turned and continued on their path to the manhole cover they needed. They continued walking for a few minutes when the silence was broken.  
  
"You're gonna leave it at that...?" Raph was interrupted.  
  
"Guys, look there, she's on the move" Mikey pointed to the roof top and they watched as they faintly saw an outline of a figure turn and leave.  
  
"Raph, you take the east, Don, the west, Mike the south and I'll take the north." They all nodded in silence and headed toward the rooftop.  
  
They kept their distance and watched as the Foot girl in front of them paused on a roof top and watched something across the street from her.  
  
Something in Sarah's head clicked. She was annoyed at herself for not picking up on it sooner. Someone was watching her! After a moment she knew who it was. She could sense him. Donnie had this vibe about him - it was similar to the one her sister's gave off. Julie could not explain it and had put it down to her close connection with the 'fab four' she called them. It stunned her that she had not picked up on it sooner. Why now? She asked herself. When she was near him, there was nothing.  
  
Sarah decided not to act on it. They were watching her, just as she had watched them. Sarah stiffened as she sensed someone close by. She turned on her heel whipping the jutte out of her belt as she turned around... just in time to deflect a strike. Sarah looked at the person infront of her armed with a sword. She went into a defensive posture and waited for them to make the move.  
  
"You're good Sarah I'll give you that" came a male voice. "What are you doing here? I thought Josh told you what you needed to know"  
  
"He did, who wants to know?" She eyed him suspiciously, the voice different, but again familiar. He resheathered the sword and took her by the arm into a dark part of the rooftop. He looked around then pulled off his hood. Sarah stood there amazed.  
  
"Dan?" She asked in disbelief as she put the jutte back into her belt. "After all this time!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
"This is very dangerous, what are you doing?"  
  
"To cut a long story short, before Masuki died, she told us, Josh and I what happened. We infiltrated the Foot to find out if it was true" Josh looked around him and pulled her closer to him into the darkness.  
  
"... True? What's going on?"  
  
"She told us about a prophecy that had been passed on for generations. She is Inka. Her clan are rivals to the Foot Clan and always have been. Her clan was founded to find and to protect"  
  
"Whoa? Inka, to find and protect? What are you talking about?" Dan looked around before replacing the hood.  
  
"You're special Sarah, we have always known you were different" He turned and headed toward the fire escape. "Do us a favor and stay away from here" he said as he started to desend.  
  
"I can't I own the building"  
  
"Well, then that makes things difficult.. take care and be well" he faded from sight and Sarah stood there trying to figure things out. She peered into the morning sky and decided there was nothing more she could do. Dawn would be upon them in a few hours and she needed to get back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The turtles waited for her to leave before gathering on the rooftop.  
  
"What just happened here?" Mikey asked. "That was mega weird, first she was about to attack, then she hugs him?"  
  
"Things are certainly strange" Donnie added. He had gotten to his position after they had started to talk and he recognised the voice.  
  
"I think that we should be alert, something's brewing... and I don't like it" Leo said "I'll ask Master Splinter when we get back" he too looked up at the sky "speaking of which, we should get back, it's late"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
After an hour of sticking to the shadows, she finally came to her building and slowly started up the fire escape. She was tired and needed to sleep but most of all, she was confused. All of this talk about prophecies was scaring her. This was the 1990's. Things like this just don't happen! She sighed and climbed into the kitchen. Sarah looked up at the sign taped to the wall.  
  
AT APRIL'S  
  
She pulled off the hood and headed toward the apartment. She slowly knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Sarah?" A sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back" the door opened and she noticed April asleep on the couch.  
  
"Well?" He asked as he took a seat.  
  
"They're fine, but something's up. Some freaky shit is going down and I dunno what to make of it... oh, I ran into my two step brothers tonight by the way" Casey was about to say something when April stirred.  
  
"Sarah?" She asked as she squinted to see who was in the Foot dogi in front of her.  
  
"Yeah I'm back, they're fine April, go back to sleep"  
  
"Why bother?" She said as she yawned "I've got an early start anyhow. So what happened?"  
  
"They faught and won. The Foot retreated... and into my "Village" building of all places!!"  
  
"What? I'm sorry" April said as she put a hand on her shoulder "I'm going to take a shower. Stay as long as you like" she said as she climbed her spiral staircase.  
  
"So what really happened?" Casey asked.  
  
"I dunno, my brother's spoke of a prophecy. Would you believe that? Also, Jesse's in trouble. I told you so!"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"For now, but I gotta get her back home. Alotta info was passed on tonight"  
  
"Info?"  
  
"Information. I tend to abbrevate things. I thought you were used to it"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that accent of yours" he said " but you're changing the subject"  
  
"I know Case, I'm tired. I haven't slept since yesterday. I'll tell you everything when I'm rested. Remember, I'm still recovering and I've got a headache"  
  
"Okay, but I want to know everything. I want details"  
  
"Alright Case, now let me sleep. The apartment is open if you want to do anything while I'm here" Casey nodded and handed her a blanket and pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah tensed as an image popped into her head and she woke in a fright to find a bo aimed at her throat.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do young lady" an annoyed Donnie said to her.  
  
"Ok, ok. Back off alright!" She sat up as Don put the bo back into the harness on his shell. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay spill it!"  
  
"Are the others here?"  
  
"No, April is over. They won't be here for a while. I told them I had to ask Casey something. What's with the Foot dogi?" Sarah looked down.  
  
"I know this looks bad. I lent it from Danny. April asked us to watch you to see if you were okay against those mutants. I needed to blend in. I'm not with the Foot if that's what you think"  
  
"But we saw you, on the rooftop, you knew that guy"  
  
"Of course I did, he's kinda like my step brother. I haven't seen him since I was eight. What did you want me to do, slap him?" Donnie sat on the coffee table and faced her.  
  
"You're kunoichi, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. The Foot and I have a history. It's like yours I guess. I need to do some re-con before I can make my next move" Sarah stood and looked at the duffle bag on the floor. Casey had left some clothing for her.  
  
"I need to take a shower and change. Is that okay with you? I'm not going anywhere" Donnie snorted his answer, not too impressed with the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
She looked at him as she took a sip of her coffee. She had sat down and explained everything. By the time she had gotten through with it, it was now early evening.  
  
"You can't tell the others, not yet anyway. I didn't want to deceive you if that's what you're feeling. I didn't know what was going on for me to say anything. Things have been up in the air since I got here. I guess now you can help... that's if you want to." Donnie thought about it for a moment. It was true, she had told him what had happened and he could see her point of view.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I wanted to ask, what has April said to you about me?"  
  
"Not much, why?"  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I told you my history with the Foot, but I didn't tell you why I came here. April and I are distantly related. If she hasn't told the others then please don't. I know about your brothers though I haven't meet them yet. I don't want them to freak or anything" Donnie nodded, Sarah had been a little too calm when they first met and it still bothered him. Why?  
  
"Okay, I see your point" He said, not wanting to know that he still did not trust her... just yet anyhow.  
  
"But you will still come and see me right?"  
  
"Sure, I'll help repaint your apartment if you like. Casey told me what happened" He wanted to find out more about her and this was the best way to do it.  
  
"Maybe a spar would be good too. It's different with Casey. He's a streetfighter and he tends to get interrupted easily, besides, most of the people I fight... defend myself against, are trained in one art or another"  
  
"Defend?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ninja, but I have this thing about killing. I defend and mame. Not kill"  
  
"Oh" That's odd. Donnie thought. She is ninja, she must understand that sometimes these things happen. It's either you or them and it's technically considered as self defense.  
  
"That's why I don't like to use a sword. Don't wanna have an accident, though I can use it" She added feeling a little uneasy.  
  
Still thinking her line of reasoning was odd, and seeing she wasn't comfortable talking about it, he changed the subject. "So how long until you can live in the apartment?"  
  
Sarah was grateful for the subject change. The fewer who knew of her abilities the better. Her training was for her own protection and protection only. Julie couldn't stress that point enough.  
  
"I dunno" she answered honesty. "Upstairs needs two coats of paint on the walls and ceilings and the carpets need a good cleaning. Between Casey and I, we don't have much furniture. Your guess is as good as mine"  
  
"What about downstairs?"  
  
"I couldn't begin to tell you. April said we could eat here until we fix the first floor. I think in the next day or two we should be able to move in upstairs. The carpets will get done tomorrow and we are painting today."  
  
"I see"  
  
"You seem to be very understanding, I don't get it Don" Sarah thought it was weird.  
  
"Do I have a choice? After all, you are April's cousin" Sarah started to feel her blood beginning to boil. That was a lame excuse. She knew it and so did he.  
  
"Yeah you do have a choice!" She snapped at him "I decided not to tell you cuz there was no need! I didn't know where you guys fitted into this, I still don't!" She stood and headed to the door.  
  
"Your excuse is pathetic! When you have something intelligent to say, say it!" She stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sarah reached her apartment to find the door open. She walked in expecting to find Casey, instead she came face to face with someone swaying on their feet in a black combat dogi, badly beaten. Sarah's heart sunk to the floor as she rushed to her sister's aid.  
  
"Sarah?" She asked as she collasped into her arms. The dead weight brought Sarah to her knees.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sarah gasped as she started to sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Don stood there for a moment not sure what to say. She had caught him by surprise. He could have hit himself when he gave her that "April's your cousin" line. It was true, he had a choice - but boy what a temper! His mind ticked over and wanting to explain himself better, he ran after her.  
  
He stood in the door way as Sarah started to sob, the two woman on the floor, Sarah's arms around the others chest. He kneeled before the two looking into Sarah's teary eyes.  
  
"The Black Dragons did this. If it's a war they want, then it's a war they got!"  
  
"You can't be serious"  
  
"I'm deadly serious. This just wasn't an attack on Jesse, it was an attack on me as well!" Don paused for a second before his thoughts ticked over and he went into emergency mode.  
  
"She needs medical attention and now!" Sarah refused to move, to stunned to react. Don paused then reached in and slapped her.  
  
"Move your ass woman!" Sarah double blinked then looked at him. She then moved, helping him lay her flat. "Call 911"  
  
"No, she barely got away, she's safer here!" Don nodded and reached for the phone. There was someone better than him at this. Sarah got up and reached for a clean towel that was now on a cleaned counter.  
  
"Who're you callin'?" She asked as she turned the faucet on.  
  
"Mikey, he's been studyin' this stuff and we need supplies" Sarah nodded. There were some herbs she needed to get that would prevent infection.  
  
"Mike it's Don, any chance you can meet me at Casey's new pad?"  
  
"That's near April's? What's up?"  
  
"Something's come up, I need your advice about something"  
  
"Sure dude, be there soon. Later!" - "We really should move her" Sarah commented "it's not exactly clean here"  
  
"We will, but until we know the full extent of her injuries, leave her. We could aggrevate a fracture or brake" Sarah nodded, then stood.  
  
"I need some Myrrh and Goldenseal. Echinacea wouldn't hurt either"  
  
"They're antispectics, right?"  
  
'Yeah, as well as an antibotic amongst other things. I gotta get to Chinatown. Can you handle this?" She asked as she handed Don the dampened cloth.  
  
'Yeah go. I'll clean her up while I'm waiting for Mikey. He won't be long" She nodded as she reached for her tote bag and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ An hour and a half hour later, Sarah returned to the apartment to see Donnie and a figure in a trenchcoat and fedora still working on Jesse. Donnie looked up as she plonked her bag on the counter.  
  
"How is she?" Donnie paused for a moment.  
  
"From what we can gather, she has two cracked ribs, a broken knuckle, bruising, some nasty cuts and a dislocated shoulder which we popped back in" Sarah remained silent and nodded in acknowledgement. She fell to her knees to look over her sister. The figure looked at her.  
  
"Her breathing, heart rate, temperture and blood pressure are stable, now the rest is up to her"  
  
"Thank you" Sarah managed to say. The figure took off his fedora.  
  
"Hey dudette, sorry to meet you like this. The namez Michaelangelo, or just... Mike"  
  
"And I'm..."  
  
"Sarah, April's cousin. Yeah she told us. Didn't think we'd hook up this quick though or like this"  
  
"How do we prepare this stuff?" Donnie asked as he held up the bags of herbs. "There's another here"  
  
"Yeah I got some grounded bistort. With the goldenseal and myrrh it'll help prevent infection. Mix a quarter of the quantity with water into a paste and we'll put that straight onto any open wounds" Mikey looked at her.  
  
"You know your herbs well dudette"  
  
"Yeah, enough to keep me outta danger" Sarah jumped as the phone rang. She looked at Mike a little nervous.  
  
"Do you want me to get it?" Donnie asked.  
  
"No, i'll get it" She walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Raph hesitated as a female voice, with an unusual accent answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. It was the number Casey had given them. He had to give it a shot.  
  
"Is Casey home?"  
  
"He'll be back later" That's weird, what were Mike and Donnie up to? They went to see him. "Is Mikey or Donnie there?"  
  
"Yeah hold on" In the background he heard voices.  
  
"I'll get it, Mike watch her"  
  
"Yeah?" Donnie asked the caller.  
  
"Donnie?" Raph asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the hell is going on there? Where's Casey?"  
  
"I dunno. Out. What's up?" They were up to something and Raph didn't like it.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Donnie gulped hard.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"He yelled into the phone "Cuz as soon as April told us about Sarah, Splinter went into a trance. I've never seen anything like it. He's just come out of it and Leo's in with him. You better get yer green butt over here now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz he's asking for ya and won't speak to any of us. He says he has a message for ya" He heard Donnie gulp hard.  
  
"Give me ten"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sarah watched as Donnie moved the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Someone's in trouble" she whisphered to Mike. She felt movement and looked down at her sister.  
  
"Hey I think she's coming too"  
  
"I doubt it, we had to sedate her to get her shoulder back in"  
  
"Whatcha use?"  
  
"Hops" Sarah nodded as she knew it well. "And you just happened to have some lying around?"  
  
"Actually you did, having trouble sleeping?" Sarah said nothing. She had forgotten she had left out the small pill bottle full of the dried ground herb by the kettle last night.  
  
"I gotta go" Mike and Sarah looked up as Donnie approached them with trenchcoat in hand.  
  
"Is everything cool?" Mike asked.  
  
"I dunno, that was Raph, Splinter's had a vision and he's asking for me"  
  
"Why you?" Sarah asked. Donnie shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Beats me, I'll let ya know later" Sarah nodded, then stood and let him out.  
~Chapter Fifteen ~ Up Soon! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen ~ Visions of You  
  
A small hooded figure looked up at the evening sky as another bolt of lighting streaked across the city. The storm was upon her and she was no where near her destination after getting lost twice.The black cloak she wore over her shoulders flowed around her as she ran across a section of open grass. She thought she knew the city well - she had studied maps, but nothing could prepare her for what lay ahead. She knew the city was big - what she had seen, had blown her away. The rain had started and she decided to head for cover. She had not expected to be spending her first night in Manhattan like this. She snapped out of her daze as her highly tuned senses picked up on a presence close by. She scanned the area with her eyes, a feeling of dread filling her. She didn't like it... but worst of all, she was alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Donatello quietly entered the subway and headed straight to Splinter's room. He bowed as he stepped foot into the room.  
  
"Ahhh, Donatello. Please, come sit by me. Leonardo, Raphael, please leave us" Leo looked at his sensei, concerned.  
  
"But semsei.. the vision..."  
  
"I am fine my son, now I must speak with Donatello. The message is for him, and him alone"  
  
"As you wish" Leonardo bowed as he stepped foot out of the room, Raphael had remained silent and had done as his sensei had asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Come sit by me my son" Splinter motioned for him to sit near him.  
  
"What is it master? The others sounded worried"  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned with. It was a strange message and caught me by surprise. Even now I am trying to work out its true meaning"  
  
"But what has this got to do with me?" Splinter paused for a moment as he took a deep breath.  
  
"I will tell you what I know. Soon, or very soon, you will meet up with a female. At this stage, all I know is that this is not a chance meeting. You are meant to meet her. She has something to do with your future. I do not know what it is, but I do know that it is imperative to your well being. Listen to her, respect her and most of all, trust her, for she will be your eyes and ears. Your path ahead will not be an easy one, this I am certain off. Trust your friends and listen to what they have to say" Splinter stopped, not able to go on. Donnie looked at his master, knowing he was holding something back.  
  
"What is it master?" Splinter hesitated again. He did not want to ask this of one of his sons.  
  
"Above all else, you are not to tell your brothers"  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Donnie asked puzzled.  
  
"That I do not know. Only time will tell"  
  
"But... I don't hold anything back from them"  
  
"I know my son, but in time, you will understand... that is all my son... now I understand that you are needed elsewhere" Donnie nodded.  
  
"Sarah, April's cousin, her step sister is hurt and needs my help"  
  
Splinter nodded. "Then you must go" Donnie stood, bowed to his sensei, then left the room. On the way out, Leo stopped him.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked as the phone rang, seeing he was the closest, he answered it.  
  
"Yeah?" A female voice paused.  
  
"Um, is Donnie there?" An Australian on the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on" he handed the phone to his brother, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Donnie it's Sarah, do you have any spare bandages floating around? We had a bleeder on her leg and we're out"  
  
"I don't know" he answered quietly, "I'll have to have a look. How many do you need?"  
  
"Around five full length one's if possible. Any chance you could go to the shops and get some?" Donnie looked at the clock mounted to the wall. Midnight.  
  
"Yeah, it's late enough. I'll be there soon and remember to apply pressure to the wound"  
  
"Yep, it's done, Mikey's on top of things"  
  
"Good, I'll see you soon" Donnie hung up and turned on his heel only to have Leo, his arms folded, frowning at him, blocking his way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, I.. ahhh"  
  
"Let him go" they turned to see Splinter standing by the carriage door. "He is needed. Leonardo, I suggest you get some rest. You have training with Raphael early in the morning" Leo mumbled under his breath as he moved to the side to let his brother past. Raphael, who was unusually quiet, said nothing as he stormed off to his sleeping quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The female figure ran for her life. She had been minding her own business when they had pounced. It was like they had been waiting for her. She had fought off a few of them when she decided that if she did not run, she would be in real trouble. She ran blindly into a alley, not knowing where she was going. She screamed as one of her pursuers caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She rolled onto her back and lifted one leg into the lower abdomen of her attacker, he flew into the air as she kicked him off her. She scrambled to her feet and ran again.  
  
"Get her and remember we want her unharmed!!!" She heard one of them yell to the others in japanese. As she turned her head to look behind her, she plowed into someone and the two hit the pavement hard. The hooded figured looked at the trenchcoat figure and the grocery bags sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I'm really sorry" she said as she got to her feet and ran off down the alley. The trenchcoat figure watched as figures in all black passed him without even giving him a second glance. Something wasn't right. There was something about that voice. It seemed familar. The accent!! Wake up Donnie, that's the Foot chasing that girl and this alley comes to a dead end! His inner voice screamed. Donnie scrambled to his feet, looked at the bandages on the floor, then where the girl had run too, after a second he ran off after them. He knew they were needed, he also knew he had to help and could not explain why.  
  
The girl skiddered on her heels as the wall stopped her in her tracks. She turned and faced her would-be-kidnappers and scanned the area as she did so. There was no way out. There was nothing for her to grab onto or to climb into. She took a deep breath as the group stopped. Ten. She knew she was badly outnumbered. She watched as they watched. They had seen her fight. They knew she was quick - very quick and very good.  
  
Donnie watched as the girl readied herself pulling out a jo. Three attacked her simultaneously. She blocked their attacks, disarmed them and waited for them to attack her again, as they did so, the others joined in. Everything happening so quickly that she found herself falling to the ground after a few hits got through her defenses. She was swift and graceful, something he knew came with hours of training. He watched as they disarmed her and decided it was time to attack. Looking around the dimly lit alley he started with the closest ones to him.  
  
Her shoulder ached as the sting from the hit had started to wear off. Finding herself disarmed, she pulled out a jutte with her right hand as one of them came at her with a sword. She sidestepped to her left, pivoted on her left foot and brought the jutte down onto his wrist, locking the prong onto the blade of the sword. She raised her elbow striking him hard in the windpipe, as he dropped the sword clutching his throat, she took possession with her left hand as she tucked the jutte into her belt. It was not her favourite weapon, though she had trained with it. As she prepared to defend herself, she noticed she was almost alone.  
  
Donnie looked on amazed as the girl was now wielding a sword. With his help, they were now alone and he decided to approach her.  
  
"Stay away from me, I'm warning you!" She yelled.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. He heard her gasp as he sensed someone behind him. He spun on his foot bringing his leg around, kicking the person behind him. He raised his hands in defence as he scanned the alley.  
  
"You helped me?" She asked. Donnie only nodded. She dropped the sword.  
  
"I have to go" she said as she ran past him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Donnie limped as he quietly climbed the fire escape to Sarah's apartment. He had gotten a hard hit to his upper thigh and his bicep stung as it bled. The fight had been short and intense. He wondered about the girl he had helped. She was good - very good. It had amazed him that someone so petite could fight with such a ferious strength. She had taken out her attackers hard. He shook his head to clear his mind as he approached the kitchen window. After the fight, he had gone back only to find the grocery bags placed neatly to one side. As he opened the window, something Splinter said replayed itself in his mind.  
  
"... respect her and most of all trust her... for she will be your eyes and ears..." as he glanced up to see Sarah's relieved face he knew. It has to be Sarah, it has to... he thought to himself.  
  
Sarah picked up that something was wrong.  
  
"It's getting late, what happened? You've been gone for hours. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah kind of...." he said softly as he looked down to the floor.  
  
"And?" Sarah inquired. Donnie grimaced as he pulled off his trenchcoat. Sarah stood there for a moment.  
  
"Oh shit!" She gasped. She ran over to the window seat and nudged Mikey awake.  
  
"We gotta help Donnie" Mikey's eyes widened as he saw his brother.  
  
"How did this happen?" Sarah asked as she grabbed a dampened cloth.  
  
"I bumped into the Foot"  
  
"Mmm" Sarah said as she reached for something on the counter. "This is gonna hurt" Sarah pointed out as she apply some disinfectant to the cloth, then the wound. Donnie hissed as it stung. "You bumped into them, at this hour?"  
  
"Well kind of"  
  
"Ok, spill it dude" Mikey said.  
  
"Okay but... hey that hurt!"  
  
"I told you so!" Sarah snapped "Hold still. We need to get this cleaned up"  
  
"How is Jesse?" Donnie asked.  
  
"The dudette is fine for the moment. She's sleeping. Will you quit changing the subject!"  
  
"Oh that... well, I kind of bumped into her... literary. The Foot were chasing her" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe wrong place, wrong time. I gotta tell you though, she was good. I've never seen anyone handle herself like that before"  
  
"Like how?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow..  
  
"I mean, she kicked ass!" Sarah said nothing as she cleaned the wound. It was strange but she didn't like what she was hearing. Could be getting dangerous.  
  
"And you just had to help her right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's strange..." he finched as Sarah applied a gauze, followed by a bandage "I had this gut feeling you know, that if I didn't help her it was going to be really bad" Sarah said nothing.  
  
"Or maybe you just have this thing with damsels in distress dude" Mikey winked as he cleaned the counter.  
  
"I think this should hold. If the bleeding doesn't cease in the next half hour, we'll put some of that paste we used on Jesse onto it. The last thing you need is an infection"  
  
"Yeah, okay... whatever" he said as he slowly got up and moved to the window seat. His mind was occupied on the thoughts of that girl. He could not explain how he knew - she was fine and he would see her again.  
  
Mikey moved to Jesse and looked over her. He checked her pulse, breathing rate, temperture and pupils.  
  
"She seems pretty stable now, I think we should move her somewhere a little more comfy. Is April home?"  
  
"I'm not sure, actually I don't know where the two are..." Sarah paused as she heard the lock on the front door being unlocked.  
  
Casey looked at the scene infront of him.  
  
"Whoa" he managed to say as April moved into the room from behind him.  
  
"Oh my god.. Sarah!" She exclaimed as she ran to her side. Sarah looked down at herself. Her hands were still a little bloody.  
  
"It's not mine!" Both April and Casey stopped in their tracks as they saw an injured turtle staring out of the window and a bruised and battered girl on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Casey demanded.  
  
"Long story Case. Jesse really needs to be moved." He looked at the girl.  
  
"You were right" was all he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The female figure paused to catch her breath. She was hurting and needed to rest. The fight had been short and she had been on the receiving end of some pretty nasty hits. If it were not for that guy... she shook her head. Time for that later... she though. She looked at the tiny piece of paper in her hand which had an address written down. She would be there soon, then she could rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Thanks April for your help" Sarah said looking at her sedated sister. She looked so peaceful.....  
  
"I'm sure she'll come out of this Sarah" April paused as she sat on the coffee table next to her cousin.  
  
"I hope so" she muttered as she excused herself and headed upstairs.  
  
Sarah stood on the rooftop and took a deep breath. A lot had happened. She sat down and before she knew it, she had started to cry. No one deserved this... no one.... She looked up as she heard someone approaching her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Casey asked.  
  
Sarah did not answered. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I will be, I guess it's probably shock" Casey wiped Sarah's tears with the back of his hand.  
  
"She's in good hands Sarah, she's resting comfortably and Mike said she's stable. They're all good signs"  
  
"Yeah I know, but c'mon man, noone deserved the hiding she got" He looked at her blankly.  
  
"You know hiding, a beating" Casey understood.  
  
He paused then said ."They'll pay Sarah, but not right now. Let things settle here, then we'll go bust some skulls" Sarah just had to smile. Casey changed the subject. "Donnie doesn't look too good, I think it's worse than what we thought."  
  
"I was worried about this" they headed back down to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"I'm okay really" Donnie said in protest.  
  
"Don't argue with me!" Sarah snapped "I'm not in the mood!" She unravelled the bandage. The blood had started to seep through. She looked at the bloody wound, wiping away excess blood as Donnie hissed in pain.  
  
"It looks good, though deeper than I thought, stay here, I gotta get some of that paste" She rebandaged the wound. "Just stay put okay, you're probably a little woosy and the others are asleep" she peered over to Casey, who had dozed as soon as he hit the couch and Mikey was catching up on some sleep so he could take the next watch " the last thing I need is for you to collapse". Donnie said nothing. He was not use to this kind of treatment and even if he wanted to get up, he did not think his legs would hold.  
  
"Just make it quick, it's throbbing like crazy" Sarah nodded then headed for the fridge.  
  
"Here drink this until I get back" and she handed him a bottle of orange juice. He looked at Sarah, more certain than ever, that Splinter had been talking about her.  
  
"Sarah?" She turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks" Sarah smiled and headed to the door.  
  
"No prob. I won't be long"  
  
Sarah stopped short of the door to her apartment. Something was not right. She looked around the narrow hallway. She had a feeling that one of his sisters was nearby. She shook it off. It's not possible, they don't even know I'm here she thought. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She reached forward and crabbed the bowl on the counter as she was about to head back out, she backed up and slowly turned around. She had missed it the first time. By the window seat was a hooded figure. She watched as the figure turned around.  
  
"Hello Sarah" she said. Sarah's jaw dropped. She knew the voice.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
~ Chapter Sixteen ~ Up Soon! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen ~ The Start of Something New  
  
"Donna?" Sarah asked again in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah it's me" Sarah stood there for a moment ... it's not possible... it just isn't....she thought.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and gawk?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well I..." for once in her life, Sarah was speechless. "Oh my god!" Was all she could manage and she went over and hugged her sorely missed sister. Donna returned the hug.  
  
"I missed you kiddo"  
  
"Dido" Sarah pulled back and looked around.  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked.  
  
"Now don't freak Sarah... they aren't here" she said softly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You might want to sit down"  
  
"I'll stand thanks!" She snapped.  
  
"Okay, well..." she looked down to the floor, she did not want to go... she knew Sarah would react like this... Julie had insisted... "There are two reasons why I came... why I was sent..." she looked at Sarah who had folded her arms angrily.  
  
"Go on, this I gotta hear"  
  
"Okay firstly..." Donna took a deep breath, she had intended to blast her for her behaviour... but found she had no energy... that was Leena's thing.. not mine she thought "Julie had a dream, it freaked her so much she knew I had to come..." Sarah raised an eyebrow why was this sounding familar? "... she said I had to go... it was important? She couldn't say what, but said it was a neccessity... apparently I'm about to meet someone and I had to be here for it... it's important to us... to us as turtles..."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Sarah asked rolling her eyes. Donna shook her head.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Sarah's eyebrows both raised as she listened to what Donna had to say.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Julie pulled some strings and here I am" Sarah sighed. She knew Julie. Once she made a decision, then nothing anyone said would have changed a thing.  
  
"But how? How did you manage to get here?"  
  
"Now that's a trade secret"  
  
"Don't be coy with me missy!"  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. Sarah thought for a moment.  
  
"I got it... Julie took advantage of that life debt thing with those Chinatown triads... didn't she?"  
  
"Boy, you don't miss a thing do you?"  
  
"No... besides she always knew that it would come in handy... when do you go back?"  
  
"I have two weeks until the next plane on the way back from Japan drops by"  
  
"I see" Great... this is bad timing... I love my sister, but now it's potentially very dangerous.. not only with four male turtles walking around, but with the B. Ds she thought, but first things first.....  
  
"Have you eaten?" Donna shook her head.  
  
"Well, I might have some cold pizza in the fridge.. as you can see we haven't finished the apartment, so it's take away"  
  
"That'll be fine, I'm not fussy, just jet lagged" Sarah watched as she ate in silence.  
  
"You know, you can take that off" she said refering to the cloak.  
  
"I prefer not to"  
  
"Why not?... Noone's here"  
  
"It's not that... " she said in a near whisper "I've had my first battle tonight Sarah"  
  
"What!!!! Are you hurt? What happened?" Sarah was concerned.. yes, she is highly trained, yes, she is ready, but not here, not now.... Sarah approached her sister and pulled the hood back. She looked at her young bruised face, feeling with dread.  
  
"It was the Foot, I'm telling you Sarah, they knew I was coming. I don't know how, but they knew..." she paused as she watched Sarah getting a damp cloth. She winced as Sarah wiped the blood away from her lip.  
  
"Sit!" Sarah demanded as Donna sat on a milkcrate. "I can't believe it, you're only a child... look what they did!" Sarah could feel the tears coming. She was a strong person... but this was a little too much for her to handle right now. Sarah turned her back to Donna as tears ran down her cheek. Donna looked blankly at Sarah. She had never seen her cry before. She slowly stood.  
  
"Sarah what's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'll.. be.. okay..." she sobbed. Donna said nothing and gave Sarah a hug.  
  
"A lot has happened here... is that why you haven't called lately?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, I meant to call you guys, to let you know.. but I..." she was interrupted as the apartment door opened.  
  
"Sarah are you okay.....?" Donnie's voice trailed and his jaw dropped as he saw Sarah and a small turtle infront of him.  
  
"What the...?" Donna asked, infront of her was an injured turtle, clutching his arm.  
  
"Donnie!" Sarah exclaimed as ran up to him and caught him as his legs gave way. He had been swaying on his feet. She sat him on the floor. "I told you to stay put... someone could have seen you!"  
  
"Cmon Sarah, don't lecture me please! You were taking a long time" he looked up as the small turtle crouched beside him.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked. Donnie had seen... but not seen the turtle.  
  
"You, you're the one from the alley..." he managed to say as his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"Lock the door, then help me move him" Sarah waited a few seconds as Donna ran to the door and locked it. "On three and lift.. one... two.. three" Donna's face distorted with pain as they lifted Donnie and moved him further into the apartment. Sarah said nothing to Donna as she worked on Donnie. She took off the bandage, cleaned the wound, then sprinkled bistort onto the wound, before she rebandaged it. Finally she looked up to her sister.  
  
"Donnie helped you?" She nodded her head, not looking away from Donnie for a second.  
  
"He saved my life"  
  
"It sounded like you did quite well yourself, he raved on about you, you've upped your training?"  
  
"Yeah we had too, after Julie realised the Foot were in Sydney she tripled our training.. even with her new guy" Sarah raised an eyebrow. " I don't trust him though, we haven't met, but there's something about his eyes, like there's nothing warm there...." Donna blushed as she stopped on what Sarah had just said "he raved on?" Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh brother! Do I have to remind you that you are thirteen years old and therefore a minor?"  
  
"No Sarah, I know. What exactly did he say?" Sarah paused, Donna was grateful, so went along with it.  
  
"He said you were awesome and kicked ass"  
  
"Really? It didn't feel like it. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I can't even remember how many I fought off..." as she pulled off her cloak her muscles screamed. " I don't feel too good..." she said as the colour drained from her face.  
  
"The bathroom's that way" she said as she pointed. Donna ran off into the direction, her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Sarah?" Donnie mumbled. Sarah looked down as Donnie slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I had the strangest dream that I saw a female turtle"  
  
"Keep still okay, the medicine is starting to work. Howz the pain?"  
  
"Bareable I think, just so tired"  
  
"Of course silly, you've lost a lot of blood. You've been out around 15 or so"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Sarah?" Donna called out "Have you got any ice?" Donna stopped as she noticed that Donnie was now awake.  
  
"Hey?" She said softly.  
  
"Hey" he replied back "are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, thanks for helping"  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad you're not hurt too badly" Donnie looked at the unmasked female infront of him, bruises and tiny lacerations covering her small frame. Donna did not say anything as she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Not too bad I guess, I didn't even realise they got me until after"  
  
"It's the adrenaline you know" she said as she brought the ice pack onto her now bruised knuckles.  
  
"Yeah I know" he said quietly. Sarah looked at the two sitting uncomfortably near one another.  
  
"Donnie, this is my sister Donna" Donnie turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hi" he said with a half smile. "It's actually short for Donatello"  
  
"Oh I see... you mean as in the Italian Renaissance sculptor?" Donnie nodded.  
  
"Spot on" It surprised him she knew.  
  
"Well... I'm not named after anyone, Donna is just ... that" she said quietly.  
  
"It's a pretty name" Donna said nothing and blushed a little. There was something about him......  
  
"I think that Donna and Donnie is going to get a little confusing being so similar..."  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with it" he said. Sarah knew what was coming.....  
  
"Call me Dai, Julie decided a Japanese name would be more appropriate after we started to change..."  
  
"Mutate?" Donnie asked. This time it was Donna who nodded.  
  
"What's wrong with Donna?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, except an eight year old gave me the name" she said looking at Sarah.  
  
"Hey don't blame me.. hello? I was eight! Besides it's a perfectly fine name! Julie only uses those names when you lot are in trouble, you probably don't even know what it means!"  
  
"Actually I do, it means great.... and Donna does mean lady... I have two eyes I do read you know..."  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing!"  
  
"Actually, speaking of breathing, we should check on Jesse, the others were still asleep when I left" Sarah eyed Donna as she left.  
  
"Well if you don't mind can I call you Donna?" He asked in a voice just louder than a whisper. There was something about this girl... he couldn't put his finger on it... at the same time he didn't want to blow his chances... it's not everyday you stumble across a female mutant turtle and one trained in the arts at that...he thought.  
  
"If you like but the option's there"  
  
"Nah it's okay, so how long have you known Sarah?"  
  
"All of our lives. We were only babies when Julie and Sarah found us and raised us like their sisters, actually Julie is more like our mother than anything.... so in that regard they're family, despite what we look like"  
  
"And Julie trained you?"  
  
"Yes, she knew that it was for our own protection as we are different and people wouldn't understand" Donnie said nothing and nodded in agreeance.  
  
"Well I think she's done a good job from what I've seen. Actually if you wouldn't mind, maybe before you go, we could do some sparring?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not, I'm sure Sarah won't mind..."  
  
"Won't mind what?" She asked as she walked back in the room.  
  
"A training session"  
  
"That's fine by me. Just make sure he's well enough first. I know what you're like. I've had bruises to prove it"  
  
"How is Jesse?" Don asked.  
  
"Sleeping" Sarah watched as she noticed Donna staring at Donnie.  
  
"You know, I think we should move you, the floor isn't that comfy. Can you stand?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not too sure" Donna hesitated before grabbing an arm and putting it across her shoulders. Sarah did the same as they lifted him to his feet and slowly moved him to the window seat.  
  
"I only have one question for you" Sarah asked. "How did you find me? I didn't leave an address"  
  
"Well" she said as she moved the ice pack to her other hand "It was actually quite easy. I found you through your friend Casey Jones"  
  
"Huh? How? I never mentioned a name" Donna grinned.  
  
"That's where the fun started. I had that number you left and went from there. Using the computer, I hacked into the phone company's records and the number gave me a name and address. Once I was here, I went to Casey's landlord and asked if Casey had left a contact address and here I am!" Donnie applauded.  
  
"Pure genius" he said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure noone traced you?" Sarah asked concerned.  
  
"Of course. I also added a fifth level security code onto the information in case someone else tried the same trick"  
  
"That's my gir!l" Sarah said as she smiled.  
  
"Of course. I didn't study for three years for nothing you know!" Donnie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Studied?"  
  
"Oh sure, I've just finshed one of those home courses. Computers of course... you know it's the way of the future"  
  
"Yeah I know" Donnie said as he looked at her. Their eyes met and locked for a few seconds. It has started.... Sarah thought.  
  
"Ok, ok, I don't wanna rain on anyone's parade, but Donna you gotta sleep and I have to get Donnie back before someone notices us missing. Will you be okay here alone?" Donna nodded.  
  
"I'm ninja don't forget"  
  
"Yeah who's young and wearing bright blue nail polish" Donna quickly glared at her nails then hid her hands behind her back.  
  
"There's a sleeping bag and air mattress I believe up there. There's also some fresh towels in the closet if you want to freshen up. I'll see you later?" Donna nodded.  
  
"Good nite" she said to the both of them as she yawned and headed up stairs. Sarah turned to Donnie.  
  
"Give me your arm and lean on me. Grab the bistort on the way out?" Sarah and Donnie slowly made their way back to April's.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to like your sister" Sarah stopped and started at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any idea what it's like to talk to someone and have them know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Oh" she said with a half smile.  
  
"I just find it refreshing when I don't have to explain myself, like three times. Will it be okay if I saw her tomorrow?" Sarah was taken back.  
  
"Why you asking me?"  
  
"Because she's you're baby sister and it's the proper thing to do"  
  
"Yeah it's fine. Just let her sleep a little" they had come to April's apartment and had locked the door behind them.  
  
"Where've you dudes been?" Mikey asked as they jumped.  
  
"Sorry Mikey, we didn't want to wake you. I needed to apply some bistort onto the wound. It was deeper than I thought"  
  
"Oh okay. Did you wanna get some sleep? It's my turn to keep watch"  
  
"Sure" Donnie said as both Sarah and Mikey helped him to the sofa. "Whatever you do Mikey, keep Leo and Raph away from here. They'll freak if they saw this"  
  
"But dude..."  
  
"I know, I know" Donnie laid down as Mikey stood and went to check Jesse's vitals. "But most of all, we have to keep them away from Donna" Donnie whispered to Sarah.  
  
"I know Donnie, I know"  
  
~ Chapter Seventeen ~ Up Soon! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen ~ Perfect Timing  
  
Donna yawned as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, stretching her arms as she plodded over to the counter. She heard a jingle of keys just before the lock on the door unhooked. She dived behind the counter as the door swung open. Cursing to herself, she crawled on her hands and knees and peered around the corner of the counter. She was annoyed at herself for not being more prepared. She was undressed and her jo was upstairs.  
  
"Donna?" A voice called out as the door was closed shut. Donna waited, her extreme case of jet lag was hampering her senses.  
  
"Donna it's me Don"  
  
Donna stood up just as Donnie placed something on the counter. He jumped as she had caught him by surprise. He was annoyed at himself. He too had not sensed her, which puzzled him a little.  
  
"You know, maybe laying off the caffine might help."  
  
"Funny.... I thought that you may have still been asleep and I didn't want to wake you with what happened last night and all. I brought you breakfast.. erm make that lunch" Donna smiled.  
  
"Thanks you're so sweet" Donnie found himself blushing. "How are you feeling today?" She asked as she picked an apple from the fruit he had brought her and took a bite.  
  
"Stronger, the herbs Sarah used are working"  
  
"Of course it will silly. My guess is and also knowing Sarah, the bistort is actually mixed with at least goldenseal... its an awesome antibotic among other things. How is your arm going?" She asked as she took another bite of her apple.  
  
"It's okay I guess" he shrugged.  
  
"Has anyone looked at it yet?"  
  
"Nope, Sarah's still sleeping. Mike's changing Jesse's dressings with Casey and April's at work."  
  
"Ahhhh, here hold this" She handed the apple to Donnie and paused for a moment as she reached for the bandage. She had to admit he sure did have a great physic. She quickly took one more look at his bicep before she started unravelling the bandage - now was not the time, she thought.  
  
"You know, you may not want to do this with food on your mind" Donnie's voice entered her mind, jolting her back to the task at hand. She looked at him.  
  
"You're kidding right?" She knew he was serious. "I have a cast iron stomach. Just relax and hope it didn't stick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? How much sleep did you have last night? This is going to hurt that's why!" She snapped. Donnie could have hit himself. True, he was tired, the throbbing kept him up most of the night. Donnie watched as she unravelled the bandage.  
  
"So, who taught you this?" He looked straight into her face as she worked on the bandage. She did not notice his gaze.  
  
"Julie. We can't exactly go to a hospital as you already know. Medicines were always included in our home schooling... so I know a little like bistort and goldenseal are an excellent combination together. Sarah and Maree took it one step further by hitting the herbal remedy books just before she left. I guess it wasn't my thing but I know what I need to... Julie did teach us some prehistoric family medicines to treat anything from burns to infections, trouble is though, a lot of the traditional remedies have ingredients too hard to get at the moment, even in places like Chinatown in the city back home... but this... it's just basic first aid."  
  
"Who's Maree?" Donnie asked. Without thinking, Donna went ahead and answered the question. She paused what she was doing and looked at him.  
  
"My younger sister."  
  
"I remember Sarah mentioning there were four of you?"  
  
"Yeah, Leena, Rachael, myself and Maree. How about you?" Donnie hesitated as she resumed what she had started. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You do realise that what I'm about to tell you might surprise you?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Here we are thinking we were alone and you have three sisters." Donna gritted her teeth as she got to the last few layers but did not unravel them.  
  
"It won't surprise me. If you listened hard enough to your inner self, you too would have realised, just as I did when I came here. That empty part that I had hidden away is not so empty now. When you have the time, listen and you will see...." Donnie looked into her eyes and their gaze locked. "I didn't recognise it at first.. but now I don't feel alone anymore. I've always known but refused to believe it... I mean like, I thought it was impossible, just like you must have..." Donna stopped as she restarted unravelling the bandage. With very little effort it came away clean.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"It looks good. The bleeding has stopped and there's the beginnings of a scab. Do me a favour and don't reoopen the wound?"  
  
"So I'm taking that you are going to leave it unbandaged?" Donnie watched as she washed her hands. She glared at him for a moment. What happened to Einstein? She brushed it off. He was probably just as uneasy and she was. She chose to go with the flow.  
  
"Yeah it'll heal quicker... my apple?" Donnie had almost forgotten he was still holding it. "You were about to tell me your brothers names"  
  
"Oh right, well there's Leonardo, the leader, Raphael, the hot tempered one and Michaelangelo who is the creative one." Donna muffled a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked taking offense "Something wrong with our names?" He folded his arms.  
  
"No," she reached foward and unfolded them. "Don't do that, you'll cause the skin to stretch and it'll start to weep." Donnie remained silent and waited for her to finish.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with those names. They're fine Italian names, which are still popular if you wanted to know."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You're brothers and my sisters... they are so similar it's scary. Has Sarah met Raphael yet?"  
  
"No, not as far as I know, why?"  
  
"Well, Rach and Sarah are... were inseparable. I take it you've seen Sarah's temper?"  
  
"Sort of, she's been a little... well... shell shocked lately"  
  
"Shell shocked?" Donna giggled a little. Donnie shrugged.  
  
"Well she is... no pun intended." Donna paused for a moment.  
  
"Mmm, okay, well, stand back when it happens. I'm telling you, if your bro is like my sis, they'll get along like a house on fire. It takes one to know one. You'll actually see his temper fiz too. Since Sarah left, Rachael has been on the war path. She disappears for hours and her and Leena are at each other's throats."  
  
"Yeah I know that all too well. So what's your thing? You never said."  
  
"She's a mister fix it." Both turtles jumped as Sarah answered the question as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"How'd you....?" Donnie asked surprised.  
  
"I'm ninja remember? Mmm, that looks good," she commented at the wound. "Good afternoon, sleep well?" She asked Donna as she kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah I did and you?"  
  
"Don't ask." Truth be known, her dreams had bothered her. Don and Donna were in them. She knew that something bad was about to happen - how she knew she cannot explain, she had that some gut feeling she had had with Jesse - she only knew that no matter how bad things seemed, the two turtles would be okay. Donnie seemed nice and settled, not to mention very intelligent and a real gentlemen. Donna, was still a little shy but had matured since they had last seen one another and Sarah did not even question her intelligence. They were a good match. Sarah smiled as she placed both hands onto the counter lifting herself so she could sit. "So what's happenin'?"  
  
"Nothing just talking and eating. Don just got here." Donna replied.  
  
"Well actually, I was thinking about asking you guys out tonight. How about it? Battery Park overlooking the Statue of Liberty is awesome after dark."  
  
"I think I'll give it a miss, but you two go. With Jess, I'm not in the mood"  
  
"Wwwhat?" Donna asked shocked. "Us two alone?"  
  
"C'mon Donna, you're both young... not stupid, besides, you're both highly trained and will stay clear of people. Right?"  
  
"Of course." Donnie added.  
  
"Just one thing?"  
  
"What?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Take it easy. If you don't feel too good, come home. You're injured remember? And Donna, I'll take it you'll be careful?" Donna gave her a blank look.  
  
"What do you reckon? C'mon you know me."  
  
"I dunno, that depends on which of your sisters you've been hanging with these past few months."  
  
"Yeah right!" Sarah glared at her.  
  
"Maree is too lax and Rachael is a bad influence. This is Manhattan and not Sydney!"  
  
"Relax alright! If you must know, I think now I know why Julie teamed me with Lee. It was to get me ready for this. I've been working my butt off training okay! Quit hassling me!!!" In a huff she stormed upstairs. Sarah looked after her for a moment. Something was eating her.  
  
"She's not normally like that is she?" Donnie asked.  
  
"No..." Sarah was interrupted by a flurry of knocks on the door.  
  
"Sarah, you home?" April asked from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah hold on." With Donna upstairs, she headed for the door.  
  
"You're home early," she commented as April walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've got some great news. My boss, Charles, came back from his vacation and when he heard what's been happening over the last few weeks, he gave me two weeks leave."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. God knows I need it... so, what I was thinking was that we all head up to the old farmhouse to relax for a bit. The others are up for it. It'll be a good chance for you to meet everyone." Donnie faced Sarah, then April and smiled.  
  
"I dunno Ape.." Sarah ran her hands through her long hair as she sat down on a milk crate. She looked up to her cousin. " I don't think it's a good idea. Jesse hasn't even come to yet and I don't want to move her, besides..." her voice trailed Donna's in town... I can't she thought. "I have a whole bunch of meetings at the U.N next week. I need to speak with the Australian consulate, then I think it's the immigration people. I'm lucky they're seeing me on such short notice... I can't, but you go. Have fun and tell the others I'm sorry. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a few hours. Are you sure Sarah? I thought it would be nice if we hung out and I thought that it would speed Jesse's recovery with it being so peaceful and tranquil up there..... " her voice trailed, then she continued "... Casey's going to be disappointed. He was hoping on some training."  
  
"Maybe next time. I can't, I'm sorry, I have too much at stake. I'm sure they'll understand." Donnie smiled as an idea formed.  
  
"If you don't mind, I want to stay here with Sarah, with her commitments next week, someone needs to stay and watch Jess." April looked at him.  
  
"Not you too! First Sarah and then you? So much for a family vacation!"  
  
"I know Ape, I've made up my mind.. besides, do you really think it's wise to move Jess? She will need to see a doctor eventually." April stayed silent, disappointed. She was hoping on catching up and spending much needed time with Sarah while Jesse slowly healed.  
  
"I know." She finally said, knowing she had been defeated. Donnie broke into a grin.  
  
"Hey, you said family."  
  
"Yeah... yeah I did. You know I love you guys right?" The genuine smile on Donnie's face was her unspoken answer.  
  
"I'll tell the others. I've got packing to do!" She headed out the door and Sarah closed it behind her.  
  
"I know why you're staying behind mister!" Sarah pointed her finger at Donnie "I wasn't born yesterday you know!"  
  
"I know, I know. To be honest, I wasn't in the mood," he said quietly.  
  
"Who was that?" Donna asked as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"April, my cousin."  
  
"Oh... she seems nice," she headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Where're you goin'?"  
  
"Leave me alone alright!" Sarah and Don looked at one another as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
"You might want to go. This is going to get ugly. I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour!"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Talk to her. One Rachael is enough thank you! We'll see you later?" Donnie nodded as he headed out the door. Sarah walked up the stairs and headed for the bedrooms. She stood at the doorway and watched as Donna tried to meditate.  
  
"I can't do this with you staring!" She snapped, still in posture, her eyes closed.  
  
"Huh?" Sarah stood before her sister. "What's wrong?" No answer. Sarah kneeled directly in front of Donna and looked her in the face. She took a deep breath, not knowing why she was acting this strangely. She needed to be careful here, she knew she was dealing with a teenager and did not want the situation getting out of hand.  
  
"What's going on Donna? Talk to me!" Sarah waited. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed one of her wrists.  
  
"What?" Donna asked as she snapped her eyes open and twisted her wrist out of Sarah's crasp.  
  
"What?! What the hell is going on? Since when did you have attitude?" Sarah stood and looked down at her.  
  
"You think you're stressed? How do you think I feel when I look at you calmly talking to Don?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sarah was unsure... could she be... jealous?  
  
"Just leave it okay!" Donna snapped back. Sarah glared at her.  
  
"Don't push it missy! Talk to me!" Donna took a deep breath, surprised at her behaviour. She had never known such anger and couldn't explain where it stemmed from. She sat back down on her bed.  
  
"I don't know." She said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Sarah asked confused.  
  
"I don't know alright! I haven't been myself lately, I'm moody, I'm tired, my back hurts, I have cravings, my stomach hurts... the list goes on..." Sarah sat beside her. A slight smile forming on her face. It was so clear now.... it had happened to her at nearly the same age.  
  
"I think you're hitting puberty my dear. Now you know how I feel every month."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not sick?" She asked, the relief clear on her face. Sarah muffled a laugh.  
  
"Hardly. Like it wasn't going to happen?" You hit fourteen in a few months."  
  
"I know. Oh gosh...." she flushed with embarassment "Don must think I'm some kind of a raving lunatic!"  
  
"Blame it on jet lag." Sarah gave her a half smile and Donna nodded.  
  
"So what triggered your outburst back there, I mean it's not...."  
  
"Me?" Sarah nodded. "Well you were treating me like a little kid... I know you worry, but I'm not ten. I'm at my peek. Julie can't teach us anymore. That's it, there's no more. We crammed six months into two months. You know what our progress was like before, she had us trainning hours at a time! Now it's up to us."  
  
"Look, I know you're not a kid, but you're at that age... I just don't want you to get too friendly with Donnie ya know? Like I haven't noticed how you've been looking at him." Donna flushed a little.  
  
"I can't help it alright! He's the hottest thing I've seen in a long time!"  
  
"Donna, he's the only thing you've seen in a long time. I"m worried okay. You guys aren't alone anymore, you're young and..."  
  
"I know, okay, I know. I don't want to start anything I can't finish. Not now, it's too hard alright! I go home soon and then who knows? We're friends... I think... and that's it. I don't even know him so quit worrying okay?" Donna half smiled, she knew the issue would come up. She was a teenager and she found the opposite sex attractive. Was that such a bad thing? Sarah remained silent, knowing she would have to be happy with that. Donna was a sensible girl and she knew she wouldn't do anything rash. She changed the subject.  
  
"Your training's been upped, so it's really bothering Julie that the Foot just happen to be in Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a fluke don't you think? We've been watching them, but a confrontation hasn't happened... yet. It's only a matter of time. To me it's seems like they're looking for someone. We don't know who and I don't think it's you." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Keep me posted?"  
  
"Of course." Donna paused for a moment. "You know, I don't know how you do it. I mean, Jesse is really hurt and you aren't freaking..."  
  
"What else can I do? She's got the best care for now and her vitals are stable so I'm told. Just need to wait until she's ready to wake... and it's only a matter of time. We didn't see any sign of head injuries, so it's her. The herbs will work. You'll see." Sarah patted her knee softly then stood to leave. "Don brought you some food, you could at least eat it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come dudes?" Mikey asked Sarah and Donnie.  
  
"I would if I could ya know, but..." Sarah turned and looked at her sleeping sister, " I just can't, you understand right?"  
  
"Yeah Sarah I do, but I feel so bad for just goin'... I should be here dudette..."  
  
"We've got it covered, honestly. You've done a great job and you've had so litte sleep. The hard work is done. I'll take her to a doctor in a few days okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Mikey, if we need you we'll call you, k?" Donnie said to his brother.  
  
"Go and rest Mikey, you need it, really." Sarah put her arm over his shoulder. She bent in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Mikey half smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Any time Sarah. I've just met you and I'm just sorry we couldn't just chill ya know?" He said as he looked to the ground disappointed.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time when you come back. I'll make us something to eat." Mikey looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So it's a date then?"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
"Ex -cell-ent!!!" April and Casey then walked into the room, bags in hand.  
  
"Okay, the phone isn't connected up there yet, so when it is, I'll call Splinter and he'll give you the number if you need it. With your plans next week, I'm not up to chasing you around... it's not my thing and I know Sarah." Casey said to Donnie.  
  
"Sensei isn't going?"  
  
"Nope, said something about enjoying the moment?"  
  
"Ahh, he's going to spend time reflecting and meditating."  
  
"Yeah a drag ain't it?" Sarah whipped him a look.  
  
"Hey, not that there's anything wrong with it!" He lifted his hands in defence.  
  
"I told you, meditating is relaxing and it helps to focus and maintain your energy flow." Casey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... well... okay... if you like that kinda thing.... isn't it time we get going?" He said to April changing the subject. April looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Yeah if we want to get there before midnight. Don't want to love ya and leave ya but...."  
  
"Have a nice quiet time?" Sarah offered.  
  
"Yeah, take care and we'll see you soon. You guys have the keys, right?" Sarah nodded as April went up to her and hugged her good bye. After a round of hugs and handshakes the three of them left leaving Sarah, Donnie and Jesse in silence. Sarah looked at Donnie.  
  
"So what time are you two going?"  
  
"Soon, it gets pretty quiet around there after eleven and there's nothing planned around the area tonight."  
  
"Good, but why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
"I wanted her to meet master Splinter. I think he may know about her and that's why he stayed behind."  
  
"How do you know?" Donnie shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I can't explain it, he just knows.... stuff." Sarah and Donnie turned as a moan came from Jesse's direction. They both ran to her and Sarah dropped to her knees. They watched as Jesse's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Sarah?" She asked just above a whisper.  
  
"Ssshhh, you're safe now, keep still." Jesse slowly tiltered her head to look at the turtle standing beside her sister.  
  
"So... it's... true" she croaked.  
  
"Yeah hon, it is. Donnie here has been watching over you these past few days with his bro Mikey." Jesse's eyes closed slowly, then reopened and she swallowed painfully.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered and gave them a half smile.  
  
"Howz the pain?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Not bad... am hungry." Donnie looked at them.  
  
"Knowing Mikey, he's probably left something in the refrigerator for you." He got up and headed for the kitchen. "Hope you like chicken noodle soup." Jesse nodded.  
  
"That'll be fine... thanks Donnie," seeing it was light and easily digestible, she continued, "has April got a microwave oven?"  
  
"Yeah, won't be long," he answered from the kitchen. Sarah turned to Jesse.  
  
"You had me worried there."  
  
"I'm sorry... there was nothing I could do. Got jumped..." her voice trailed as the memories flooded her senses. She remained silent. Sarah got the hint.  
  
"When you're ready, tell me okay?"  
  
"Sure," she croaked. "How long... have I ... been out?"  
  
"A couple of days. We had to sedate you. Your shoulder was dislocated, so if it kills that's why. The guys popped it back in." Jesse remained silent. She found it odd that creatures she was taught to despise had played a big role in her recovery so far. If it weren't for them and Sarah, she realised that she would probably be dead. She thought for a moment and realised that they weren't anything like the Foot had told them. They had cared for a total stranger when they didn't have to. She slowly looked as Donnie placed the heated soup onto the coffee table. She reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said again. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. Do you think you can sit?" Knowing that with her injuries, the chance of choking was high.  
  
"Not sure... hurts..." he nodded and looked to Sarah.  
  
"Grab some of those pillows. We need to prop her up, with those ribs who knows. We don't need to aggrevate whatever it is." Sarah adjusted the pillows and reached out for more.  
  
"Maybe holding your breath might help. This is gonna hurt!" Jesse nodded as Sarah and Donnie moved into position. "On three okay?" Donnie nodded. "One, two... three!" Jesse cried out as they shifted her to a move elevated position. Her breathing went hoarse as she slowly adjusted.  
  
"You okay?" Sarah asked. Jesse half nodded.  
  
"Hurts.. like hell... am hungry," she kept it short and sweet.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready." Jesse gave her a slight nod as she sighed softly.  
  
~ Chapter Eighteen ~ Up Soon! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen - And so it Begins...**

They plodded along in silence. Donnie stopped for a moment and turned to Donna who was beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh sorry... I'm just a little jet lagged. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay I guess," he answered in a quiet voice. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. He was bringing a girl home for the first time to meet his father - even if she was only a friend. Other than April, no other female had set foot into their home.

"So, where are you taking me anyhow? I'm pretty sure we're still heading east."

"We are. It's still a little early and I thought that this would be a good chance for you to meet Master Splinter, our father as well as our sensei."

"Oh," she gulped hard.

"That's okay isn't it? I mean I should have asked and all and I thought you wouldn't have minded and..." Donna smiled.

"It's okay. I guess it was the last thing I expected... and I am curious as to where you live."

"I have a feeling he's expecting us and that's why he stayed behind."

"Oh." Donna remained silent as she concentrated on where she was stepping. She had been holding her cloak in her hands to prevent it from getting soiled.

"I don't want to sound nasty or anything but... isn't there a cleaner way of getting there?" Don stopped and looked at her. He hadn't expected her to be like this. For a moment he felt ashamed of their home and his surroundings. Hurt, he continued on their path, faster this time, leaving Donna behind.

"We live in the sewers, what did you want, a red carpet all the way!" His voice echoed in the sewer.

"No it's just that..." she bit her bottom lip, then ran a little to catch up to him. "I mean, it's just that..."

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment above the dojo... why?"

"Some of us don't have that kind of luxury!" He paused for a moment as they passed a t-junction.

"Here we are," he said dryly as he moved the cover aside revealing a ladder going down. Donna stepped forward and peered into the hole.

"After you." Donna stepped back a little. It was not going too well. She knew that she had not intentionally offended him and now she was about to meet his father.

"Ladies first, I insist," he whispered without even looking at her. Donna lowered her eyes to the ground. She paused for a moment before reaching up and touching his arm.

"I erm... I didn't mean to... I..." Donna was not sure what to say, so she decided to remain quiet. She watched as he brushed her hand away.

"Let's just get this over and done with."

"Okay. " Her bottom lip started to quiver, then she took a deep breath to calm herself. She paused for a moment, she wanted to go - to flee, then realised it would only make things worse. She looked into the hole again. Instead of using the ladder, she jumped, her cloak flapping around her and landed on her feet. She looked up the ladder and waited as Donnie slowly made his way down.

"You okay?"

"Fine." He walked away from her and headed toward the carriages. Donna looked around the well lit room. Her heart began beating hard against her rib cage as an amazing site unfolded infront of her. She bowed deeply out of respect.

"Sensei, this is Donna." He slightly nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my child."

"The pleasure is all mine sir." Splinter smiled.

"Please come sit with me my child, Donatello if you would, there is some tea brewing in the kitchen." Donatello headed off into the other room leaving Donna and Splinter alone.

"I take it Julie has sent you here Dai." Donna's jaw dropped. It was only on rare occassions that anyone ever used that name...

"How did you know?" He slowly reached forward and placed her hand in his.

"The vision I had. I only told Donatello what he needed to know. Now I will tell you what you must know. You are young, but not foolish, you are strong, yet fragile. When the time comes you will need help, do not be afraid to ask for it, for if you do not, I am afraid of the path with which you will take. Only through resolve will you find inner peace..." his voice trailed as Don entered the room carrying a small tray. Splinter leaned forward toward Donna.

"This information is for you and you only." She nodded as Don placed the tray down onto the coffee table.

"Donatello has informed me that you are going to see the Statue of Liberty tonight?"

"Yes, if he is up to it..." her gazed shifted from Splinter to Don who was placing the small tea cups infront of his guest and mentor. He knew now that even though he did not want to, he would now have to take her.

"Yes sensei we are going."

"Good." He had sensed things between them were tense. The vision had him worried. He had not liked what he had seen and he was determined to change its outcome.

"Mmmm, this is a great blend," Donna commented as she slowly sipped her tea.

"Thank you my child, it is a creation of mine, if you like, I can give you some."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"How has your stay been so far?" Splinter inquired. Donna placed her cup down.

"Hectic. Firstly, I had bearly been on U.S. soil for little over two hours and I was attacked, then I find out about Jesse, then Donnie here..." Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hurt my son?"

"I'm fine sensei, Sarah patched me up. I'm just a little tired that's all." Splinter nodded.

"How is Jesse?"

"She regained consciousness tonight."

"That is indeed good news." Splinter's sights turned to Donna "Now my dear, tell me about your attack." Donna paused for a moment and looked to the ground.

"Well, I guess there really isn't that much to tell," her voice was soft as she was not sure what to make of the situation, it was really too much of a coincidence. "I got off the train, got lost after getting out of the wrong exit, stumbled onto Washington Square Park and then I saw it and I guess my mind wondered... I know I should not have let it, but I couldn't help it..." Donnie raised an eyeridge.

"Saw what?" He inquired.

"Well I was walking along Waverly Place and I just happened to look down Fifth Ave and saw... the Empire State Building..."

"That's it?" Donnie asked sarcasticly.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Have you even bothered to stop and look at this city of yours? Don't take it for granted just because you live here!" Donna snapped and Splinter sighed at the outburst. "Have you even noticed what the city looks like when there's a storm brewing? The low cloud with the light reflecting off the droplets makes an awesome sight!" She paused, then continued after taking a deep breath, now was not the time, they had gotten off to a bad start and she did not want to show any disrespect. "My concentration lasped and by the time I realised it was too late and I ran. A few blocks later I bumped into Donnie. They were waiting for me at the park, I don't know how they knew I was going through there, but they waited until I was distracted, then they made their move. I don't even want to think what would have happened if Donnie hadn't.. I mean if he had not helped..." The thought sent shivers down her spine and she stopped.

"My child, it is indeed odd. You have questions I cannot answer. Perhaps time will tell." Donnie turned to his sensei.

"Do you know something?" He inquired. Splinter gave him a sad half smile.

"Sadly I do not. My vision was vague. It was a message I am yet to decifer. My advice to you both is be alert and stay sharp." Donnie stood, then bowed.

"Yes sensei, we will keep that in mind..." He glanced at the clock on the wall, " I think we should go. I don't want to get her home too late." Splinter gave them a slight nod.

"Have a nice evening. It was nice to meet you Donna." She smiled.

"Thank you Splinter. I hope we meet again real soon." When the two turtles were out of sight, Splinter sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He had not been liying. He had not known the full content of his vision, though the feeling he had experienced had filled him with a sense of dread. He had not stopped them but somehow knew that IT was about to begin and he had for some unexplainable reason let them go. What had he done?

They walked through Battery Park in silence. Donna's eyes widened as she caught her first glimpse of Lady Liberty. She grabbed Donnie's hand and dragged him to the stone wall that separated them from the water.

"This is incredible!" She leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. How she loved the smell of the ocean. It reminded her of home. She turned to Donnie who had remained silent the entire time. "Aren't you going to say something!" She demanded.

"I'm glad you like it." He answered flattly.

"Look, I said I was sorry! I tried to apologise but ooohhh nooo you wouldn't have it!"

"What do you want me to say? Thank you for throwing my home in the gutter? I'm not beneath you, you know!" Donna placed her hands on her hips.

"I never said you were. You've blown this thing way out of proportion!" Donnie's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Have I? If feels like you've kicked me in the stomach and you're going for it!"

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

Waiting in the shadows were three sets of eyes. Watching as the scene in front of them unfolded. They had been sent there on other business, but it could wait.

"Are you sure it's the same freak?"

"Yeah it's her. I'd never forget that cloak." It was black with a silver and purple ying and yang symbol stitched onto the back. The leader turned to one of them.

"Go to Andy and tell him to get ready. Now all we have to do is wait. One will follow the other... eventually."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You is what's wrong!" Donnie snapped. Donna was taken back. _What was happening here? When exactly had they lost control?_

"I... I... I didn't realise you were so touchy. The sewer is dirty and stinky. What did you want me to say?"

"You live in a building! You have no idea!" Donna looked around as their raised voices had caused a few people to look their way.

"Will you keep your voice down! Do you want someone to see us?"

"I don't care. You're a spoiled brat who never had to worry about anything!" Donna stared at him in horror.

"We've had our fair share thank you! I'm a mutant just like you, don't ever forget it!" She turned and ran back into the park, tears making their way down her cheek. She came to a park bench and sat down, her head in her hands as she sobbed.

Donnie stood there for a moment. He leant on the stone wall and looked out to the statue. He took a few deep breaths as the scene replayed itself in his mind. He regretted his actions which had made her cry. What was going on? _When exactly had they lost control?_ He bit his bottom lip, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. After a few minutes, he turned and headed for the direction he had last seen her heading off to.

A russling sound from behind her made Donna look up.

"GO AWAY DON-EE!" She sniffed hard and was tempted to wipe her runny nose on her sleeve when something didn't feel right. She turned, only to have her vision blur and she felt herself hit the ground hard. She took a few deep breaths to fill her lungs with much needed air. Her jaw dropped as she stared into the faces of her attackers. She had seen them before. As they advanced, she scrambled to her feet. Her head spun and she double blinked to clear her vision. As she pulled out her jo, her slowed senses did not deflect a katana strike fast enough and she fell back, clasping her forearm, the jo rolling to her side. She looked up at her attackers, blood oozing from her fingers. She opened her mouth to call for help but found she could make no sound. She sat there, not sure what to do. She had received a hard hit to the head and was fighting off the pain as well as the darkness that had threatened to consume her. She heard a loud shriek and watched as Donnie pounced, taking two out with the first strike of his spinning bo.

Donnie looked at the scene in front of him and his heart sunk. He watched as Donna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collasped in a heap. He gritted his teeth and faced the last member standing. He watched as his opponent gulped. He jumped the attempted leg sweep, swinging his bo at the same time. The member went into a single back handspring and readied himself, the bo missing him. Anger blinding him, Donnie made a war cry and went into the attack.

Donnie dropped to his knees as he looked over Donna.

"God, I'm so sorry!" He whispered as he bent in and gently kissed her forehead. He looked at her arm that had been badly bleeding. He took off his bandana and tied it around the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. In this bad light he could not tell how bad it was. He quickly looked around and noticing two of the members coming too, he gently picked up Donna and her jo.As it was, he already felt guilty for what had happened. Then it came to him and he gulped hard. _How would he ever explain THIS, to Sarah?_

From the shadows, Andy watched as the turtle took out his three scouts with ease. He looked at the fallen one - a female he had been told and watched as the anger set into the other. He watched as the male attended the injured female and watched closely as he bent in and kissed her. An evil smile formed on his lips. He turned to his second in charge.

"I have seen enough. Tell the others to make the preprations. They have won for now..."

_ Chapter Nineteen Up Soon! _


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen - For bad or for worse?**

Donnie paused for a moment. Things had gone from bad to worse. He looked down to the sleeping figure in his arms. Panicking, his thoughts turned to his sensei. He would know what to do. He placed her gently on the ground and lifted the hatch to his underground home. As he bent down to pick her up, she stirred.

"Donnie?" Her voice wasping, bearly above a whisper.

"Ssshh." He laid his hand on her cheek. "We're home, Splinter will know what to do." With the little light they had, he could just make out a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It hurts so much."

"I know baby, I know." As he shifted her, a groan escaped from her lips and he felt her head fall limp. He slowly made his way down the ladder with her over his shoulder.

"I really need to find another way in here." He thought to himself.

He gently placed her on the couch and headed to the carriages to find his master, only to find his master waiting for him.

"What happened my son?" Splinter asked as they made their way to the injured turtle.

"The Foot jumped us in the park, she's hurt bad. I tried to stop the bleeding." The rat nodded and remained silent as he removed what was left of Donatello's mask.

"Hot water, cloth." The turtle jumped to his feet to comply.

Donnie paced as he watched the sleeping turtle. His sensei had cleaned and stitched the wound and she was now resting comfortably. He shook his head. _It was all his fault! He was to blame! If only he could explain his reactions..._ he sat in the armchair, his head in his hands. He looked up as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You should rest my son, all that could have been done, has been done." Donnie paused for a moment.

"That's my point, sensei, all this... it's my fault. I don't understand what happened. We were arguing and she ran off into the park. It wasn't even over anything important... I don't understand... I'm so confused."

"Donatello, you are not the only one at fault. It takes two to argue. I am sure you were both to blame for this. You have met a girl with similar interests to your own. I fear it is not your interests that are conflicting, it is your feelings." Donnie stared wided eyed at his sensei. _He's right..._ how could he have missed this?He realised now that it had been staring at him all along and he had not picked up on it. A moan from the couch caused them to turn. They watched as Donna's eyes slowly flicked open.

"Splinter?"

"Yes my child, I am here. Do not try to speak. You were hurt and Donatello brought you here to me. Rest, save your strength. We shall speak some more in the morning..." she gave a slight nod and closed her eyes. "... And Donatello, I suggest you do the same."

"If it's okay, I'd prefer to stay here tonight. Just to make sure everything's fine."

"As you wish." Donnie looked around for a pillow and blanket and made himself comfortable for the night. He laid there and looked up at the stain glass ceiling. A slight smile forming on his face. His sensei had been right. He found himself falling for this girl - the smile vanished. There was only one problem - _her age!_

He awoke late the next morning to find Donna watching him. She did not seem pleased at all.

"I hope you're satisfied! This is all your fault you know!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..." he watched as she tried to get up, grimacing at the pain from her head and her forearm. He rushed over to help her. This time, it was she who brushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. Donnie stepped back. "I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me?" His heart sunk.

"Where are you going?" A lump was quickly forming in the back of his throat.

"Home."

"But you're not well enough."

"Watch me!" She roared.

"Fine. Can I at least give you directions?" She gave a slight nod and he wrote them down on a piece of paper for her. "So you don't forget, it can be confusing the first few times." Donna snatched the paper from him and headed for the stairs.

"Don't even think about following me!" She snapped. Donnie watched as she slowly climbed the ladder and disappeared from sight. He dropped onto the couch, were she had been only minutes before.

"Where is Donna my son?" Splinter asked as he approached.

"She went home."

"And you did not stop her in her condition?"

"No, I didn't even try sensei. She's real angry at me. I saw the hate in her cold eyes." He nodded.

"Give her time. Wait for her to heal. You might find her more accomodating in a few days."

"What if I don't?"

"I am sure then... this friend of yours... Sarah... she might be able to help."

Sarah took another gulp of her drink. She had not slept all night and now she was beyond worried. She was fuming. She watched as the door to the apartment swung open. She sprung to her feet.

"And where have YOU been all night?" She demanded. "I've been worried sick!."

"It's not what you think." A tiny, frightened voice answered. Sarah paused, sensing fear in her sister's voice. Her jaw dropped as she walked into the light. Her sister was a pale green, swaying on her feet with a bruise on her cheek. She rushed over, helping her into a seat. "I gotta get this off!" Sarah watched as Donna slowly ripped the bloodied cloak from her body and threw it on the floor.

"What happened?" Sarah inquired, eyeing the bandage.

''It's all Donnie's fault!"

"I didn't ask who's fault, I asked what happened." She wanted to kill Donnie right about now, though she thought she'd better get the details first before laying blame. She knew that Donnie would not have allowed this to happen if it could have been avoided.

"We fought the whole night, it was horrible. Then at the park I guess I got upset and ran off. That's when they attacked."

"They?"

"The Foot." Sarah swallowed hard. "I see." They were interrupted as the phone rang. Sarah reached over for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, oh thank god, is she there?" Donnie's worried voice asked.

"Yeah. I heard what happened. You okay?"

"I tried Sarah, I really did. I got to her too late... I'm sorry..." she could hear the worry in his voice.

"We'll talk about this later," she spoke with a stern voice, "I gotta go." With that she hang up.

"He's freaked out. Please explain." Donna pouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm trying to work out what happened, that's all."

"It's Donnie's fault! If he hadn't upset me, I never would have run off, it's all his..." she stopped. Actually she had started it in the sewer. She swallowed her pride.

"Well... actually maybe it's both our faults." She mumbled. She was intelligent enough to know when she was in the wrong. The night had just gone badly. She knew she had been too harsh on him. As Sarah opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door. They both looked up.

"You expecting someone?" Sarah shook her head and in a sign language only her and her sisters knew, she signalled for her to vanish. Cautiously, she approached the door and opened it only after peering through the peep hole. She stuck her head out and looked down the hall. Empty. She shrugged... maybe someone had the wrong door. She had not even taken two steps away from the closed door when an envelope was pushed under the door and stopped at her feet. Sarah bent down and scooped it up. She opened it and her face became grim. She headed for the closet and pulled out her jutte, tucking them into her belt.

"Stay here and keep an eye on Jess. I'll be back soon."

"What's going on?"

"Just do as I ask!" She demanded. Donna nodded, she knew that tone of voice and knew it was not one to be challenged.

"Be safe." Sarah nodded.

Donna watched as Sarah placed the note on the counter and head toward the kitchen window to the fire escape. She waited until Sarah was gone before reading the note. Trouble was brewing and she didn't like it.

Sarah paced the roof top across from her building. This was to be their meeting place. She sensed someone and turned around.

"You're late."

"It couldn't be helped. I'm surprised you actually came."

"So, does this mean the Foot know where I live?"

"No. This is just between Dan, myself and you."

"So what's going on Josh?"

"Dan sent me to give you a warning."

"Oh?"

"The Dragons are out of control. We are receiving information everyday about their activities. It's only the latest that concerns us... Maki is concerned... or should I say not impressed." He paused. "I believe the latest stuff concerns your turtle friends. The information is stetchy at best and one of our informants disappeared shortly after passing this on. Let me just ask, is it true that there is now a female turtle?" Sarah was not sure what to say. How did she know it was not a scam to get information from her?

"Why do you ask?"

"Look, I'm here for YOU, to give YOU information and to protect YOU. Remember there is that prophecy that may or may not have something to do with you. I really don't give a shit if there is a girl turtle or not. I have ethics and I heard rumors that they may do something nasty to her to get to you. I heard she's young. I don't want to see you in that position. Like you don't have enough to deal with." His voice softened. "How's Jess? Dan was the one that interrupted the attack. I take it she found you okay?"

"She's not doing too badly considering. When she's well enough, she's outta here. Tell whoever you need to that she won't pose as a further problem. She got the message and will keep out of their way."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, when she gets home, get her out of Sydney and somewhere quiet. Get her a job... you know the deal." He nodded.

"You're a good person, never forget that. I gotta go." He looked around."Remember, the Dragons are planning something big. Lay low and keep that female safe. They may use her as bait." With that he vanished. Sarah stared out into the night. Just the thought of what he was implying sent shivers down her spine.

"But I just don't understand!" Donna protested, flopping herself into the armchair.

"I told you, you are not to leave this apartment until you go home and Donnie should not come either."

"Why? Why are you being like this?" Donna watched as Sarah had started to pace in front of her.

"I don't have a choice okay. I didn't like what I was told. It just isn't safe if you really must know."

"I'm not a baby!"

"I never said you were and that may be half the problem. If it wasn't bad enough that the Dragons are on the prowl is that you and Don are both not fit to fight. You two wouldn't last five minutes!" Sarah stopped and faced her sister.

"It's not that bad now, really."

"Is it now?" Sarah went into a double back handspring, coming to the kitchen counter where some shruiken had been placed in the fruit bowl. She snatched up two and threw them at her sister. Donna did not even finch as they wizzed past her left cheek. They embedded themselves in the wall behind her.

"You're lucky I wasn't aiming." Donna's jaw dropped. She did not see that one coming. Despite what she had just said, she admitted to defeat.

"Okay, point taken." She watched as Sarah walked over and pulled the shruiken out of the wall.

"I really do wish that you wouldn't leave these lying around you know. We do have a safer place than the kitchen." As Sarah walked up to Donna, she placed them in her hand.

"I was training with them while you were out. Sorry."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope April doesn't mind the holes." Sarah sat on the coffee table, facing her sister.

"Look, I was told you are a target okay. I don't like this any more than you do."

"And you believe him? The would-be-half-brother in the Foot, that's just great."

"I don't have a reason not too. There's more going on here than you realise. I don't know what it is exactly, but I don't like it. It's been non stop since I got here. A day hasn't gone past without something happening. I've been hit as well. I'm still not one hundred percent, but at least my senses aren't hampered like yours. My head is clearer. Look, we'll wait a few days and see what happens okay?" Donna nodded.

"Until then, no outings with Donnie, you got it?"

"Yeah. The last one was pretty nasty so I don't think there's any rush for the next."

"Good. Then it's settled."

A few days had passed and all had been quiet. Donna had spent the time in deep meditation, Jesse had started to heal and Donnie had been silent. Sarah had spent the time cleaning out the apartment. Painting was due to start the following week. Back at April's apartment, Sarah sighed as she searched the cupboards. It had been a week since she had done a grocery run. Donna's concentration lasped as there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"Actually I am sweetie." Donna watched as Sarah crossed over to the door and opened it to reveal... Donnie. Donna double blinked, finally standing. Donna's face flushed with embarrassment as their eyes met.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back."

"Not at all Donnie, it's fine." Donnie stepped in closer and whispered into Sarah's ear. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine, really." Sarah smiled and patted his shoulder. Donnie gave her a half smile. His sensei had been right. Waiting a few days had given them time to think. Donna approached him slowly.

"Hi." Her voice was just above a whisper. The two stood there in silence, not sure what to say. Neither one of them wanting to start off wrong. Then Donnie remembered what he had hidden behind his back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you these, I hope you like." He brought his hand forward showing her a small bunch of daisies. A smile broke out on her face.

"Yes, thank you.. how sweet." She bent in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let me just put these in a vase." She headed into the kitchen, Donnie following her.

"There's something I need to say..." her voice trailed, she took a deep breath "...about the other night.. I.. you were right.." Donnie came up from behind her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"We made a mistake, want to start over?" Donna spun to face him.

"I'd like that." She smiled. Donnie gazed into her eyes and he felt his heart racing. He took a deep breath.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She smiled once again and watched as Donnie bent down to kiss her. Before their lips could meet, Sarah cleared her throat and they straightened up and separated. Sarah smiled as she watched their faces redden.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need that food."

"Right..." Donnie walked over to Sarah's side.

"I don't want to hear it young lady. We can't risk it."

"I understand. I just wanted to ask if you could get some chocolate." Sarah rolled her eyes

"Milk, right?"

"Yep and some diet coke."

"Alright fine, but I don't want to see you getting hyper okay?"

They had waited until it had gotten dark before setting out onto the street. They had remained silent the whole time. Paper bags in hand, they headed into to the alley that would be their short cut home.

"That was a nice touch." Sarah said absent minded.

"What? The flowers?"

"Yeah."

"It was the least I could do. Your sister is special."

"Yeah... she is." They continued in silence. Donnie could tell her heart wasn't in it and she was making polite conversation. _Maybe the flowers weren't such a good idea? _Donnie thought. He paused. He wanted to do right by her. Things had not been the best these last few days.

"Something buggin' you Sarah?" Donnie stopped and turned to face her.

"It's nothing to do with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Then what is it?" Sarah hesitated. She could not lie to him. She had just earned his trust and valued his opinion.

"I heard something a few days back and I'm worried to be honest. She's only thirteen and she's a target already. It's not fair!" There was a slight hesitation, "Speaking of which, I don't want to leave her alone for too long. Let's go." Donnie opened his mouth to respond and decided that this was not the time nor the place so he chose to remain silent. He made a mental note to ask her later about it.

From the shadows, numerous sets of eyes watched as the human and turtle walked through the alley. Now was the perfect time. Andy made the call, signalling for his men to attack. The plan was going along nicely. Now to get the girl out of the way for the moment...

Sarah paused for a second. Something wasn't right. Something... or someone was coming fast.

"Donnie, hold up..." her voice trailed in mid sentence as she felt an explosion of pain to the side of her lower abdomen. As Donnie turned, she dropped the bags and looked down. She took a deep breath as the pain riddled her body from the entry and exit wound. In the dimly lit alley she could just make out the hilt of some sort of dagger. Her skin started to tingle and her breathing grew hoarse.

"Oh god... Donnie..." her voice trailed again as her legs gave in and she fell into his arms, his bags falling to the ground and splitting.

"Sarah!" Donnie laid her on the ground as he looked at the hilt sticking out of her. He looked up as he became aware of others in the alley with them. "Keep still." Sarah watched as hordes of soldiers filled the the space around them. She looked up as someone stood over her, katana in hand. She watched as the person hesitated, then reseathing the weapon. There was nothing she could do, she knew her injury was serious and she felt her strength fading. Sarah turned her head to one side and watched as Donnie readied himself, knowing full well that the odds were against them. As she turned her head back to face her masked assailant she watched as he went for his weapon, her eyes widening with horror.

_Chapter Twenty Up Soon!_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty Midnight Awakenings**

It was the early hours of the morning when the sound of a speeding car echoed throughout the neighourhood. As the driver slammed on the brakes, the burnt rubber left a cloud in its wake. Time was of the essence as two men jumped out and looked around.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Andrew asked Kyle.

"Yeah I'm sure, we gotta find her. He said it was bad."

"Who said?" Kyle looked at his friend and paused.

"I'm not sure. I think he said his name was Dan. He said an unauthorised hit had been placed on her and gave me an address. He wasn't sure exactly where it had happened." Andrew ran his hands through his short brown hair.

"Man, this isn't exactly the smallest neighboorhood around."

"I know dammit!"

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open. She found herself on her stomach and slowly managed to roll over onto her back. Through a piercing headache and blurred vision she looked around. The fight was long finished and she knew she was alone.

"Donnie?" She tried to call out and found she had no voice. She attempted to try again as a flashback hit her and her body siezed up.

She had seen the katana coming her way and she had rolled to one side, taking hold of her assailant's feet, pulling them from under him. She knew she was not done yet and tried to stand. Her assailant had flipped back onto his feet and turned to face her. Without warning, he reached foward and pulled the blade from her body. Her legs gave in at the knees and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"What should we do?" She heard someone ask.

"Let the bitch bleed to death." Anger filled her. As the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she found herself rising to her feet, to the amazement of anyone close enough to see her. Her eyes narrowed as she set her sights on her target. She watched as her assailant raised his weapon. As he struck at her, she found the energy to evade his strikes and offered some of her own. She watched as the katana finally landed on the ground beside its owner. Panting quite hard, she double blinked to clear her vision.

"Behind you!" She heard Donnie call out. As she turned, the hilt of a katana struck the side of her face, near her temple, throwing her off balance and she fell to the ground again. This time, she was unable to get back up.

Sarah paused for a moment as the memories faded, trying to regain her strength. She knew she had lost a lot of blood. She looked ahead and could see the street light, knowing that her only chance was to make it there, hoping that someone would find her before it was too late.

Andrew and Kyle looked around in vain. Nothing. There was no sign of her or a battle.

"Maybe someone's toying with us?" Andrew offered.

"No, it bothered him, I could tell. This guy knows her. We gotta find her."

"Shit... it's like finding a needle in a hay stick. Okay, one more pass, then that's it and we move on... agreed?" Kyle took a deep breath. _Maybe someone HAD played them._

"Agreed. Let's go."

On her stomach, Sarah half crawled, half dragged herself to the light. She was fighting to stay conscious. The hard ground and broken glass cutting into her body. She faught off the pain from her abdomen, which had now started to numb her a little as shock finally started to set in. Her body finally gave up and she stopped just short of the light, her arms stretched out infront of her.

"Let me just check this alley one more time.."

"There's nothing there man, we checked already." Kyle's head tilted to the side as he got closer. That wasn't there before and he wondered how they could have missed it. He ran across the street and landed on his knees. He could see the outline of someone. He pulled out his flash light and shun it around.

"Hey man, get yer ass over here!" He called in a panic. He put the butt of the flash light in his mouth as he turned over the figured infront of him. The side of Sarah's head was covered with blood as well as her lower body. Kyle looked at Andrew as his friend was now by his side. Andrew reached in and gently tilt Sarah's head to the side checking for a pulse.

"She's alive... barely."

Kyle stared blankly at the wall. They had been here for hours and Sarah was undergoing emergency surgery. He looked over to Andrew. The news had not been good. It had started with a concussion, deep lacerations and then the stabing. The sword had gone straight through her side, slightly damaging an artery. The internal bleeding had been stopped for now and they were now repairing what they could. A blood transfusion had already been done, with several more to go. The doctor had told them that the surgery was risky in her poor condition. The two men looked up as a doctor approached them.

"She pulled through and is now in recovery. I suggest you two go home and get some rest. I'm sure the police will want a word with you."

"I'd rather stay." Kyle added.

"There's nothing more that can be done for now. Go home and rest. You've had a long hard night. If anything changes we'll give you a call." The doctor paused, "you know, she has you to thank for saving her life. Now the rest is up to her. " The doctor turned and headed in the direction he had come from. Kyle let out a sigh of relief as he collasped in the waiting room chair. Andrew looked at his friend.

"You know, I think Casey has a right to know."

The phone rang a few times before the answering machine picked up.

"You know the deal, leave a message..." Casey's voice was interrupted by Sarah. "or contact us at 555 5478."

Donna stirred as she slept on the couch. She had stayed up as long as she could before surrcoming to a long deep slumber as her body still healed itself . The phone rang once before the machine picked up. The caller was greeted by April's perky voice.

"Hi, we're not here right now, please leave a name and number and we'll call you back. Byeeee!" The caller remained silent, then took a deep breath.

"Case, it's Kyle, I dunno how to tell you this but... we're at Bellevue. Sarah's hurt real bad. She's in the I.C.U..." the voice trailed and the machine stopped recording.

Kyle took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his short brown streaked hair. What he had said had been right. They had moved her to the Intensive Care Unit only moments before. He looked up as Andrew approached him.

"That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Did you get through?"

"Nope, just the machine." Andrew nodded, acknowledging his response.

"There's nothing more we can do and we can't stand around looking like this." For the first time that night Kyle looked down at himself. His hands, arms and clothing were spotted with blood. Her blood. He let himself be dragged out of the hospital that night. His friend snapping him out of his daze and back into reality.

A few hours later, Jesse looked down at the sleeping female turtle infront of her. When Sarah had told her, she was not shocked, though a little surprised. After what had happened to her this past week, Jesse took the news well. There were four brothers, that much she knew and now a female? _Why not?_ She asked herself. Sarah had chosen at that time not to mention the other three sisters.

She had slowly gotten up to go to the bathroom and had been alarmed when she did not see Sarah. Something must have gone wrong and she knew that there was only one person who could help her. She reached out to touch the turtle, then hesitated. It still took some time getting used to. Donna was woken as Jesse gently shook her. It took a few moments for Donna's eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"She's not back yet..." her voice trailed as Donna shot to a sitting position.

"What?"

"I checked. She's not here. It's 3am..." she paused as something caught her attention and then Donna followed her gaze. The light to the answering machine was blinking.

"How long has it been like that?" Jesse inquired.

"I'm not sure." She reached over and hit the play key. Kyle's message replayed itself. Jesse moaned as she let herself drop into the couch, her knees going weak from what they had just heard. Donna stood there for a moment, her mind going blank. She turned and sat. A few minutes later as the information hit home, tears streaked down Donna's face as she covered her face with her hands. Through sobs Jesse turned to Donna.

"What are we gonna do?" Donna paused as she recomposed herself the best she could. Her mind started to race as she searched for the answer.

"Call April... she needs to know." Donna stood. "There's only one person who can help us. Will you be alright alone?" Jesse nodded her head. "I won't be long I promise. In the mean time call the hospital and get an update."

As she came to a storm drain and the light from the street shone down on her, Donna looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, the very one Donnie had given her a few days back. Once she hit the t-junction, she knew where she was. She looked down as she came to the hatch of his underground home. She slowly climbed down the ladder and looked around. She was surprised to see Splinter waiting for her.

"So you know?"

"Indeed I do my child, though fear not, I sense he is still alive and well, as for Sarah, I feel she has a long road ahead of her." At the mention of her name, Donna broke down again, falling to her knees just in front of him. He looked down at her as he gently placed his hands on her head as she wrapped her arms around his lower torso.

They had had a pleasant evening the night before. Roasting marshmellows around a bonfire, the boys had told ghost stories. April was the first to retire for the night, followed by Leo who wanted an early start, then finally Mikey. Raph and Casey had gone inside to watch a late night kung foo flick, only to have fallen asleep on the couch. The lights were out and the television flickered as the local station had closed for the night. Their slumber was interrupted as the phone rung. Casey opened an eye then slowly rose to his feet to answer the newly installed phone on the kitchen wall.

"This had better be good!" Silence. Casey double blinked as he heard someone trying to control their breathing. He was about to hang up when his gut told him not too. Not too many people knew about this line and for it to be a prank was too much of a coincidence.

"Hello?" He asked. Nothing. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" The person finally spoke in a low hushed voice.

"Is April there please?" She asked quietly. Casey's eyes narrowed with suspicion as the voice seemed familiar... _it wasn't the voice, it was the accent! _"It's important, is she there?"

"Who wants to know?" Casey demanded. He heard as the girl fought off a sob and waited for her to finish.

"I'm a friend of Sarah's..." at the name, the tears feel freely once again.

"Is everything okay?" There was no answer. "What's happened? Is she okay?" As he rose his voice, he noticed Raph watching him, one eye open.

"There's been an accident..." his eyes closed and he reached for a chair to support himself "she's at Bellevue, we don't know how bad it is, Kyle didn't say..." her voice wavered before the line went dead. Casey stood there, his mouth open and dry, not sure what to say. He double blinked again as he felt Raph's hand on his shoulder. He turned to his friend.

"Get ready, we're leaving."

"That bad huh?"

"What do you reckon!" Casey snapped as he headed for the stairs. Raph paused for a moment as he had never seen him like this before. _It must be bad_. A few moments later, he heard a cry from April's bedroom, followed by a shriek. He raced up to see April clutching onto Casey, sobbing into his shoulder. Mikey pushed through as the others had heard the commotion.

"Dude, what's goin' on?"

"Sarah's in hospital - it's bad." Mikey's jaw dropped as the colour drained from his face.

"We gotta go - NOW!"

The ride back to the city had been done is silence, except for an occassional sob from April, who's hand had been held the entire time by Mikey. An hour into the ride she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently nudged her awake as they reached the hospital car park just after dawn.

"This is it for us dudette, call me and let me know?" She nodded. She watched as the three turtles snuck off to a nearby alley, toward the closest manhole. Casey took a deep beath as he pocketed the car keys.

"Let's go." He turned to his friend and firmly took her hand as they walked into reception.

Donna took a deep breath as she looked down at the sleeping figure infront of her. Sarah's central lines and various monitors tore into her soul. The image of seeing a loved one hooked up to various machines left a permanent imprint in her mind. She knew it was something she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried. She had heard that her condition was stable and she knew that she was receiving the best care available. Private health insurance saw to it that Sarah received a private room.

She looked up as she heard a commotion outside. She knew she didn't have much time left. She gently took Sarah's hand and held it.

"They'll pay for this I swear it!" She vowed in a low voice as she kissed the back of it. Tears streaked her face, as they rolled down her cheeks. She remembered the red rose she had brought with her and gently placed it in her hand before laying Sarah's hand across her stomach. She could hear footsteps and turned to leave, heading for the balcony. Her hooded cloak flaping around her.

April and Casey slowly made their way down to the ward that the nurse at reception had lead them to.

"She's stable right now. I believe you can thank your friend for that." She pointed to a sleeping figure on the couch. "He's been here most of the time." Both Casey and April looked to see who it was in the dimmed lighting. Casey's eyes widened.

"Kyle?" At the mention of his name, Kyle's eyes opened as he had just dozed off. He rose and hugged his friend.

"I'm sorry man... that we couldn't get to her sooner. We couldn't find her at first.." his voice trailed as Casey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, the nurse interrupted them..

"Only one at a time." Knowing that Sarah was only on the other side of the wall, April burst into tears once again. Casey tried his best to comfort her.

"Want me to come with?" She slowly nodded.

"I don't think I can do this alone." The nurse nodded as she had seen this once to many times. As she opened the door, a slight breeze caught Casey's attention. He quickly looked to Sarah, noticing the rose immediately.

"What the hell?" He raced to the window and as he looked down the building, at the corner of his eye he caught a flash of black and purple.

"Someone's been here."

_ Chapter Twenty One Coming Soon!_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One - Unfinished Business**

"You shouldn't have gone to the hospital." Donna looked up as she saw Jesse slowly approaching her. "They absolutely freaked." Donna remained silent. She had been thinking of Donnie.

"What else could I do?"

"Be more discreet?" Jesse placed a hand on Donna's shoulder as she slowly sat beside her. Donna sighed as she looked out onto the city of Manhattan. The view from the rooftop was amazing and it gave her time to think. It was late afternoon now and it would be dark in a few hours.

"Any news from the others?" Donna inquired.

"Nope. Haven't heard anything from April or Casey. They'll be back soon..." her voice trailed as she heard her name being called. Jesse turned to look and saw a figure approaching her. She quickly looked back to the space beside her - now an empty spot beside her.

"Who you talkin' too?" Casey asked.

"Nobody. Just came out here to think. How's Sarah?" Casey paused, then sat beside her, where Donna had been only moments before.

"Still sleeping. I think that she'll be okay. The doc said her vitals were stable." He took a deep breath as his bottom lip began to tremble. Jesse took his hand gently and placed hers into it.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine. She's a fighter, always has been." Casey gave her a half smile.

"That she is... well we better get back in there, the guys are here." He rose to stand, offering her a helping hand, which she took.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure?"

"Yep," she took a deep breath, "nerves."

"Riiight.They don't bite ya know."

"Yeah, doesn't help though. Wish we could meet under better circumstances ya know?" Casey nodded and headed back down. As he disappeared from sight, Donna appeared from no where causing Jesse to jump.

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry, calves started to cramp."

"That was close."

"Yeah, a little too close. You better go. I'll be around somewhere... if not I'll be at the hospital a little later... AND... I'll be more discreet."

Jesse slowly made her way into the livingroom. Once there the chatter stopped and she saw the turtles in trench coats and fedoras look up. Two of them seemed shocked by her appearance, while the other seemed neutral. He approached her.

"Hey dudette, it's good to see you walking around." It dawned on her who it was.

"You must be Mikey.." he nodded, "thanks for helping me. Sarah told me what you did." With the mention of her name, his demeanour changed. "She's strong. You'll see." He slowly nooded, not being able to find any words and the two of them went to sit, all the while she noticed the turtle in the red mask watching her the whole time. After a few moments, the cold glare bothered her and she stood quickly, grimacing at the pain and faced the turtle.

"What the HELL is your problem?" She demanded, one hand on her hip as the other was in a sling.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Like I'm suppose to know?"

Raph stood and faced her."This is ALL your fault?"

"MY FAULT?"

"Yeah... you're the one they want, I reckon we should let them have yer ass in exchange for Donnie!" Jesse's mouth fell open, then she replied.

"Screw you!" He pulled out his sais as she did too - she was now always armed, just in case.

"This is not my doing! Your brother is missing and my sister is in hospital." She lowered her weapon. "How quickly we forget." She turned her back and headed into the kitchen. Leo let out a sigh of relief as Raph lowered his weapons.

"I'm outta here!" He snorted, placing the sais in his belt as he headed for the rooftop.

"If you need me I'll be at Sarah's." Jesse stated and left the room.

"Well... that went... well." April commented as she watched the door close behind Jesse.

"What an asshole!" Jesse sobbed as Donna did her best to comfort her.

"That wasn't a good idea to confront him like that. Everyone is stressed."

"I know, I know. Jeez, I still can't believe you watched from the kitchen window. What if someone saw you?"

"Well they didn't, did they?" Jesse took a few breaths. "So, who do you think has him and why?" Donna sat on top of the counter.

"I dunno... but why don't I go and find out?"

Donna crept quietly onto the fire escape, knowing that the closest concealed manhole was across the street. She needed to get to the rooftop in order to get to the next closest building. She also knew that Donnie's angry brother was up there somewhere. She slowly made it up to the rooftop, keeping to the darkest of the shadows. Her cloak flowed around her as a slight breeze brushed against her face. She saw him and paused for a moment as it sounded like he was actually crying! Curiosity got the better of her and she went in for a closer look. She saw him look up and she flattened herself against the brick wall.

Raph sat, his face in his hands. He didn't want to show it but he was really worried. He had never known this kind of hit before. His actions inside ran through his mind time and time again. He hadn't meant to threaten the girl. Tears welled up in his eyes as the events of the last day replayed itself. The thought of April that distressed got to him. He felt a presence and looked up, drawing his sais.

"Who's there?" He demanded. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't want to bother you." The female voice replied. "I just came to apologise. I didn't mean to respond the way I did." He lowered his weapons. Raph took a deep breath... he had regretted his previous actions and did his best to curb his anger.

"Me neither." He mumbled. Jesse slowly approached him.

"We're all hurting. It's okay you know." Raph didn't respond. "I'm Sarah's half sister, Jesse."

"Raphael." He grunted.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit? I need some air and company would be nice."

"If you want..." he looked to her bruised face and his eyes softened.

Donna watched from the shadows. The interruption was perfect timing. She watched as the two started to talk. She made her way across the rooftop, then jumped the narrow gap between the two buildings. The hospital was a fair distance from here and she knew it would take an hour or two to get there if she was lucky.. on the other hand, there was always the subway...

Donna paused as she looked at the hospital in front of her. The trip had been uneventful and the few people on the subway had not even given her a second glance. She took a breath as she entered the building.

Keeping to the shadows, she had passed through the various corridors unnoticed. At this time of night, only essential lighting had been left on, along with limited staff.

Looking down both directions of the corridor, she paused as she reached for the knob. She took a breath as she turned it and let herself in.

They sat there in silence. Jesse sighed as she got more comfortable. With one arm in a sling she did her best to lay back and she looked up at the night sky. Raph looked over to her and watched her for a moment. She grimaced as she tried to get comfortable, before slowly trying to sit up again. Raph noticed her discomfort and gently helped her to a sitting postion.

"Howz the pain?"

"A little better today, though the ribs aren't the best. My shoulder is heaps better though. Should be able to take this thing off tomorrow," she lifted her arm a little to show Raph the sling.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Vaguely, though I kinda remember my half brother helping me out. The B.D's did this, not the Foot. They're the only ones organized enough. I'm guessing that might be who has Donnie. I guess Sarah will be the only one who can tell us for sure." Raph paused for a moment.

"The B.D's?"

"Yeah Black Dragon, made up of what's left of Shredder's Elite. I was in there for a short while before they decided to try to take me out."

"Any ideas?"

"I think they found out I was an informant for the Foot."

"Why you?"

"I was ordered to go."

Donna took a deep breath as she faced Sarah. She looked a little better today with some colour back in her face and her breathing was a little more steady. She looked around before moving a chair closer to the bed. She took hold of one hand and kissed the back of it

"Hey Sarah. I hope you can hear me. We really need you to wake up. Donnie's missing. Please come back to us..." her voice trailed as she slightly felt Sarah squeeze her hand. Her eyes lit up with hope.

"C'mon Sarah, I know you can do it!" She watched as Sarah slowly turned her head to face her. Her eyes opened.

"Please keep it down, I've got a migrane!" She heard Sarah saying bearely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Relax. I've been awoke for an hour or so." She tried her best to smile.

"Oh... sorry."

"Sit and don't stress... I'll be fine." The words came out slow and steady. Sarah trying her best to comfort her little sister.

"Do the others know?"

Sarah slowly shook her head. "I need the peace and quiet for the time being. The hospital will call first thing in the morning... did Donnie make it back?" This time it was Donna who shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sarah, we don't know where he is."

"Damn!" She took a few deep breaths as a tear made its way down to the corner of her cheek. "There were just too many of them..."

"Of who?"

"The Black Dragons. This was a set up to get me out of the way... I know you've fallen for him... promise me you won't go after him." Donna stood and faced the window, her back to Sarah as she opened the double doors.

"I'm sorry Sarah I can't do that."

It was the early hours of the morning by the time Donna got back to Sarah's apartment. She knew what she had to do. She paused for a moment as she headed toward the bedrooms, knowing that IT would be there. As she pulled various training equipment out of a closet her thoughts ran wild. She felt extreme sadness as she hated to think how they would be treating him, then it turned to pure hatred and anger. She stopped searching as she came to Sarah's katana - still packed from Sarah's journey from Sydney to New York. She took the package downstairs and placed it on the counter as she readied herself. She lit three candles and sat on the floor. She needed to focus her energy and this was the best way in which to do it. She closed her eyes as she started to mediate.

The apartment emptied as the hospital had called notifying April that Sarah had woken and had asked for her. Not able to make it this time around, Jesse slowly walked to Sarah's apartment, looking for Donna. She was amazed as she quietly opened the unlocked door.

Her eyes fell onto Donna - katana in hand in near perfect posture as she repeated one kata after another.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you are?" Donna paused for a moment.

"And what will you have me do? Sit on my ass and wait for them to kill him?"

"It's to dangerous. You can't!" Jesse protested.

"I know and that's why I must go."

"When?"

"Three nights from now when I'm ready. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to get back to my preparation."

Jesse's jaw dropped as she saw the determination in her eyes. She hurried back to April's apartment as quickly as her body allowed her to. Once locating her pager, she simply typed 911, then waited for a response.

Hours had passed and she had heard nothing. Waiting on the couch, it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep.

She woke in a fright as she stirred, only to find someone in a full combat dogi bent over her. On reflex, she balled her fist and went to strike, only to have it deflected.

"Relax it's me." A muffled voice said. He hesitated, then pulled off his hood.

"Josh? Oh thank god!" She reached foward and hugged him, her face filling with pain.

"Take it easy there. Dan told me what happened. Are you okay?" He sat beside his half sister.

"Will be. Sarah's friends patched me up."

"I can't stay long. What's so urgent that it couldn't wait? This is dangerous."

"I know... are you going to see Sarah?"

"No, we thought it would draw too much attention... why?"

"I need you to pass on a message." He raised an eyebrow.

"And you can't do it?"

"Not without the other's finding out. It concerns the female turtle..."

April held onto Sarah's hand tightly while Casey paced the room.

"You scared us there for a bit," she smiled as she gently stroked Sarah's hair, "but it's incredible just how great you're looking."

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." She stated flatly.Casey stopped pacing and faced Sarah, his hands on the end of the hospital bed and he leaned in.

"So what happened?" Sarah paused and the half smile vanished from her face.

"Donnie and I were heading back from the supermarket when they ambushed us in the alley. I just dunno how that blade struck me. I did what I could, but there were just too many..." her voice trailed as a nurse walked in carrying a stainless steel tray filled with dressings.

"If you don't mind, I need to change her dressings. It won't take long." April hesitated, then was lead out by Casey. April sat and Casey close by. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"She's looking great." April smiled and put her arms around him. She looked into his eyes before quickly giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks for everything." She hugged him.

As Casey opened his mouth to reply, they heard a commotion coming from Sarah's room as the stainless steel tray hit the ground.

"So how are we this morning?" The nurse asked Sarah.

"Not too bad actually, the pain isn't so bad.." The nurse smiled as she checked Sarah's chart. That was always a good response.

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the notes.

"Yeah ... actually." Sarah answered a little puzzled.

"Mmm, okay, well let's just have a look, shall we? This may hurt a little." The nurse stated as she helped turn Sarah onto her side. Sarah grimaced. The pain wasn't too bad... that was until the nurse started with the dressing. She heard the nurse gasp, then as the nurse took a few steps back, she bumped into the bed table and the tray crashed onto the ground.

"What is it?" Sarah managed to ask as Casey and April burst into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Casey asked through the curtain.

"I think so Case." April held onto his arm as he tried to get closer.

"That's amazing, in all my years, I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?"

"Your chart says you've been here for only a few days."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, it's just that your wound is healing extremely well in my opinion. I can't see any sign of infection and the scar is healing nicely. I'm going to ask your doctor to come in shortly, just for a second opinion."

Visiting hours came and went and finally April and Casey made it back downtown, only to come home to find Jesse sleeping. April sat by the sleeping figure and gently shook her awoke. Jesse slowly stirred and woke to find April smiling at her.

"Good news I take it?"

"Yeah, she's doing real well. She should be home soon."

"Already?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Yep, great isn't it? How about you?"

"Okay I guess. Could be worse." There was an uncomfortable silence, then April yawned.

"I'm heading off to bed. I can't believe just how tired I am." As April took her leave, Casey headed to the fridge and pulled out a Bud.

"Want one?" He offered.

"Sure." He poped the top and handed it to her.

"Cheers." And they clinked the two bottles.

Sarah sighed as she channel surfed. Not much was on tonight and she could not wait to get out of there - she was not used to all of the free time she was faced with at present. As nature called, she slowly stood and as the pain made itself known, her face slightly screwed up in pain. She had noticed that it pained less than this morning. As she was still hooked up to a drip, she unhooked the bag and took it with her.

As she returned to her bed, she stopped short. Sitting in the seat near her bed was her half brother Josh.

"You're looking well," he stated. As Sarah jumped a little, he smirked, amused by her reaction.

"Shit, don't do that!" She frowned at him, the look she gave him wiped the smirk from his face.

"Your senses will return in a few days, give it time." Now he was being serious.

"And what do you know about it?"

"That was a serious injury. I'm just glad your friends got to you in time."

"Case said the intel was vague."

"Dan passed on what we knew and we told you're friends as soon as we heard..." his voice trailed as he went over to help her back into bed, which Sarah gratefully accepted.

"You know that the last thing Dan and I wanted was this." Sarah half smiled and patted his hand.

"I know... though those bastards will pay, you realise that right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I kinda figured, tho don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not about to... but I have my friend to consider."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here." This time it was Sarah who raised an eyebrow. "I spoke to Jess this afternoon. The female is going after him." Sarah took a deep breath.

"Damn! The idot!" She tried to get up. "I havta get outta here!" Josh hurried over and slowly pushed her down.

"Not yet. She told Jess three nights from now. You have time..." his voice trailed as his pager went off.

"I gotta check in. I'll see you later?" She nodded. Sarah sat there and thought about it. The more she did so the more tired she grew. Without realising, she was soon blissfully asleep.

Sarah's dreams were interrupted as a figure popped into her mind. Her eyes flickered and opened a few moments later. She woke to find a doctor by her side, syringe in hand, as he was inserting it into the drip line.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Her eyes narrowed as she focused on his face, only to notice beads of sweat on his forehead. The doctor seemed edgy. Her eyes widened with horror as she realised what was happening. She placed her free hand over the needle inserted into the back of her hand and ripped it from her skin as she jumped to her feet. The "doctor" taking a few steps back before going into a fighting stance.

"Sonofvabitch!" She hissed as she readied herself, anger fuelling her strength. Her eyes homed in on a scapel under the bed - left there when the nurse had dropped the tray containing her dressings earlier on that day. She dropped to her knees picking the scapel up and threw it at her attacker where it embedded itself in his arm. He grunted as he pulled it out and lunged at her. Sarah hissed as the blade caught her forearm. She stumbled back, grasping it when she felt the bed table behind her. In one clean action, she wheeled it around herself and threw it at him, the table catching him on the thigh. The scaple falling to the ground and rolling a little as he steadied himself. Her attacker shoved it to one side and went for her again. She saw the scaple and headed for it. She dove over him as he went in low to attack her injury. Sarah's body curved as she went into a neat foward roll, scooping the weapon up as she rolled by it. This time her aim was true. She again threw it at him, from a crouched position. He gasped for air as it struck him in the neck. She rose and stared at him face on. For the second time, her attacker pulled the scaple from his body and held it in front of himself. Sarah grunted, then pivoted on one foot going into a round -the-house kick. Her foot struck him square in the chest and he flew back, taking the bed table with him, both crashing through the glass doors and onto the small balcony. Sarah paused for a moment. She knew she could not stay here. Taking a painful breath she fled into the corridor, a trail of blood behind her. Her right hand was clamped over her side while the other swung loosely, bleeding both from the drip and the gash on her forearm. She headed for a supplies cupboard knowing that she would not get far like this. Her bare feet slapped the cold hard ground, making little sound. She knew the corridor took a sharp left and she took it.

A moment after she left, an out of breath Josh burst into the room.

"They know you're here!" He exclaimed as he was confronted by the scene in front of him. He knew that he was too late. As two nurses headed in, he headed out and run down the corridor he had just came down. He wasn't about to answer questions to which he didn't know the answers to.

Sarah paused as she leant on a wall, leave a blood smear as she moved on. She was limping heavily and hoped that her stitches were holding up. She came to a supply cupboard and tried the knob. She grimaced as she took a step back. She held her breath as she went into position and the door swung on it hinges as it was kicked open.

She saw some clean sheets and grabbed one, placing it on her arm, trying to mop up some of the blood. The gash was nasty, though not untreatable. She knew she didn't have much time. She saw some clean towels and helped herself to two. Tossing the now soiled sheet to one side she did her best to wrap her arm. She stuck her head out of the door and scanned the corridors. Seeing that the coast was clear, she limped to the opposite wall, then headed for the entrance. It was not safe for her here and she had to get out.

As she headed for the carpark, she stuck to the shadows as she saw two squad cars pull up. As hospital flood lights were being turned on, she begin to panic. They would see her and she would have to go back. As the ones closest to her were turned on, two hands from within a car close to her reached out and pulled her in. She stared into the eyes of... Josh.

"Stay down!" He demanded as he slammed his foot on the accelator. The engine roared to life and the car sped out of the carpark. Josh checked his rear view mirror. "Good, we're not being followed." He looked down to Sarah, who was huddled into the seat, shaking. She was trying to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. That had been a little too close for her liking.

"You okay?" Sarah paused.

"Will be." Josh looked at the scared figure in front of him.

"Dan informed me they were going after you. I got back as soon as I could."

"They tried... and failed... again."

"I can see that. What now?" Sarah tried to sit up and groaned as she did so. She needed to rest, to gather her strength and her thoughts.

"Head way downtown, when we get there, I'll tell you."

_Chapter Twenty Two Up Soon!_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two - A Plan of Attack**

Sarah groaned as she woke, for it had been a rough night. Her eyelids fluttered opened and she looked around the old sewer den. Her arm stung and she knew that she had to get it properly looked out. Josh had driven her where she had asked him too, then she had gotten out and slowly made her way here. She looked down at herself, apart from underwear, she was still barefoot, in the hospital gown with her hospital i.d tag still around her wrist. The towel had been hastly wrapped around her forearm. A presence flooded her senses and she scanned the area with her eyes. A figure stepped into the light.

"I wasn't about to leave you here on yer own." Josh kneeled beside her and offered a helping hand.

"You weren't here all night." She stated flatly.

"True, I went to get you something to wear... and eat." He pointed to the bag near the door. "I was gone for maybe an hour...so, what next?" She paused for a moment.

"Just give me a minute." She held her face quickly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"The attack was on the morning news." Josh stated flatly. Sarah raised an eyebrow as she took a breath. She was becoming more alert as the minutes passed and her mind started to race. She limped over to the bag and looked down.

"A dogi?"

"That was all I could find in such short notice." She nodded, acknowledging his response. Her face grew grim.

"Got a quarter?" He searched his pockets and handed one to her. Sarah had seen a pay phone last time she was here with Danny.

"Who you callin'?" She made a sign for him to be quiet. A male voice answered the phone.

"I take it you saw the news?" Casey recognised the voice immeditately and waited for her to finish. "It was the Dragons."

"We figured. Weren't sure what happened tho."

"Enough is enough! Now it's time to act." Casey paused for a moment, he knew that once Sarah had made up her mind, there wasn't anything he could say to change it, also, curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"Get anyone with any fighting abilities and meet me at April's in two hours... including the guys as this directly involves them, also, any chance one of ya mates is a doc?"

"Yeah Andrew." The name was familar and Sarah remembered that he was the one with Kyle who had helped her.

"Good. I need painkillers. Strong and non drowsy." She did not wait for a reply and hung up. She turned to Josh. "Call Dan and tell him to get his ass down here."

"No, it's too dangerous." Sarah turned on him. _No more excuses! _She pointed at him.

"I don't give a shit! Lie if you have to, I don't care!. I want him here and I want him now!" She demanded.

"He won't come."

"MAKE HIM!" She roared.

Three figures in all black crept silently over the rooftop, sticking to the late afternoon shadows. The shorter of the three hesitated and placed a gloved hand up against a wall to steady herself as her lungs filled with much needed air.

"Sarah?" Dan asked.

"I'll be okay." She answered in a low hushed voice, waving off his concern.

"Well, I hope this is worth the trouble we're going through."

"It will be, trust me." He nodded in acknowledgment. As they came to the doorway which lead to April's apartment, Josh pulled out a lockpicking kit.

"I have just the thing for these little emergencies," she stated as she reached for the down pipe above the door and produced a key - a key which she had placed there only days earlier.

Silently, the three of them entered the top floor of the apartment with Josh closing the door behind them. Sarah put her arms out and to the side of her in the hallway to stop the boys.

"You may see some turtles in the room below us. They are not your enemies and I will not tolerate any trouble. Understood?" She hissed in a lowered voice. She did not pick up on any kind of response.

"UNDERSTOOD?" She looked into the eyes of the hooded figures in front of her - they were not wearing Foot Clan head gear. "Do not make me enforce this, I am not in the mood!" She snapped. Dan was taken back by her very presence. He had never known anyone like her and noone he knew came even close to having this kind of effect on him. He couldn't place his finger on it as he knew not to cross her.

"Understood." After a moment Josh nodded, if Dan agreed, then he would too, after all, not only was Dan older, he also outranked him.

Sarah took a breath as she adjusted the black bandana covering her face.

"Okay, here we go!"

"Well?" April inquired as Casey put the phone back on the receiver.

"It's Sarah. She's fine and she'll be here in two hours. I gotta get on the phone, somethin's up." Relief swept her face as she turned and faced Leo and Mikey, as the oven timer went off, meaning that their evening meal was now ready.

"Food's up!" She headed for the kitchen as the smell of pizza filled the room. Casey turned to Leo and lowered his voice, watching out for her.

"I think she's hurt bad. She's asking for pain killers."

"I don't like this," Leo stated.

"Dude, let's just wait until she gets here 'k? Her stitiches could be giving her trouble."

Leo raised an eyeridge. That was a real possibility.

"Point taken, though I don't think we should mention this to April, just in case." He peered over his shoulder to look into the kitchen. He could already see how this was effecting her. The other two agreed and while Casey headed to the phone to make some calls, Leo and Mikey walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good Ape."

"Thanks Mikey, but I know you're just being nice! It's vegetarian, thank Sarah for that." He shrugged.

"Aww.. no meat? It's still edible... right dudette?" April rolled her eyes as Leo half smiled. The smile vanished as he spied Raph entering the room through the corner of his eye.

"Nice of you to join us." He commented as he approached him.

"Give it a rest okay? I'm not in the mood!"

"Like you ever are!" Leo muttered under his breath... which Raph caught.

"Where I was and what I was doin' ain't any of your business!"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me right!"

"In case you've forgotten we already have one missing brother, the last thing we need is another!" Raph went to answer when they saw Jesse walk in, not looking at all pleased.

"Oh, for-crying-out-loud! Will you two just quit it! This isn't helping!" She snapped. She knew the situation was tense and the two brothers needed to be reminded. Raph stared at her, knowing she was right. He grunted out of frustration and headed to the roof.

"I'm outta here!" He stated, his back to them. Leo rolled his eyes and flopped himself on the couch behind him, watching him walk away. Jesse smiled as she handed him a piece of pizza.

"He'll get over it." Leo half smiled.

"Yeah I know, but..."

"Just let it go, he's worried too." Leo nodded as he bit into his slice.

"So, you're finally gonna meet Sarah." Jesse said with her mouth full.

"Guess so... "

"Well, don't let first appearances fool you. I'll tell you now, she's as angry as all hell..." Leo stopped chewing and looked into her eyes.

"Should we be worried?"

"Angry... not stupid."

Sarah made her way down first, followed by Dan and Josh. They were a little early and the group had been distracted by something on the television set. The three of them stood there, looking down at everyone in the split level lounge room. Some faces she knew, while some seemed familiar.

"Hello everyone." She watched as the faces turned to her and the two others beside her. They were all in black, with only their eyes showing. Mikey, who was the closest lept to his feet, as recognition hit and he swept her up in his arms, glad to see that she was alright.

"Hey dudette!" Sarah half smiled, she had found him very likeable and she too was glad to see him.

"Hey Mikey.." her voice went hoarse as he squeezed her a little too tightly, "ease up please."

"Right, sorry dudette, forgot." He eased off then stood back as he spied April making her way to her cousin.

"It's fine, Mikey, really." Her voice softened as she saw April approach her, tears in her eyes.

"We were so worried." She too, hugged Sarah, overjoyed to see her cousin standing before her.

"I know, I..." her voice trailed as she became aware of someone entering the room from behind them - that someone filled with anger. Sarah immediately knew who it was and her demonour changed.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she felt the presence behind her closing in. Unable to do anything with April's arms still wrapped around her, she felt herself being yanked from behind out of April's arms - everything happening so quickly and her reactions hampered by her injuries. The force from which Raphael had grabbed her had left her spinning like a rag doll. As Sarah lost her footing, she hit the ground heavily, moaning as she did so. She looked up to see a figure in a trenchcoat and fedora head for her. Within a few strides he was on top of her, a sai at her throat and a knee in her chest, the adrenline pumping through his veins as he saw this person below him and he wanted answers - and he wanted them now!

"Where is he?" He demanded, reaching for the neckline of the black top and twisting the fabric in his fingers. He stared into her eyes.

"Get the hell off me!" Sarah hissed, as the pain filled her senses and she too started to grow angry as her fuse was short at present. She didn't need this right now. Raphael paused for a moment, as recognition hit him. He had heard that voice before, the accent being unique and one he had not forgotten as the unusual girl he had encountered months back had intrigued him. With the sai still at her throat, he let go of her top and reached foward to pull off the bandana. His jaw dropped as he saw her pale face. He scrambled to his feet as Mikey and Leo got to him, as well as Dan and Josh. She motioned for them to back off, which they did after briefly hesitating.

"You..." he stammered unable to believe his eyes. He lowered his sai as Mikey kneeled beside Sarah.

"Are you crazy?" Leo demanded, confronting him. "What the hell is your problem?" Raph double blinked as he became aware of everyone in the room. He also knew that Sarah had been seriously injured only a few days ago and he had pounced at her, maybe hurting her further.

"I thought... I mean April... ninja..." Raph stammered, he had never been lost for words before as he knew that this time he was seriously in the wrong.

"Well you thought wrong!" Sarah spat angrily. She cringed as Mikey helped her to her feet and she moved toward Raph, ready to make her point.

"I remember which one you are," she poked his plastron, keeping his focus on that hand while she spoke. "Next time be on time or don't come at all!" She snapped as Raph stared at her, his anger building. "Also I don't appreciate being followed!" She added as an after thought. This time it was Leo's jaw who dropped as he now knew who stood in front of them. He had not gotten a good look at her the first time, it was her - the one from the sewer!

"If I remember, you had just gotten your ass kicked by the Foot!" He hissed. Sarah's jaw dropped. That was low. She offered something of her own, not letting that one slide.

"I fell out of a tree and they followed. They did not "kick my ass" unlike someone I know! At least it WAS a tree and not a Skylight!" She stated. Leo looked to Mikey worried. It sounded more like a challenge than a statement. The last thing they needed was a full scale fight on their hands. Mikey only shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of these two. He knew what Raph was like and had only heard of Sarah's temper.

"Hey... what?" His anger built and he reached for his sai, only to find that one had vanished. He looked down to his belt surprised.

"Never let your emotions cloud your senses!" She snapped as she twirled Raph's sai in her fingers, forcing a change of subject and teaching him a lesson - one she hoped that he would not forget in a hurry. She was angry, though level headed and had to play her cards right. His jaw dropped as he realised that Sarah had picked it from under his nose! The anger came to boiling point and he took a step closer so that his beak and her chin almost touched. He clinched his jaw as he took a breath. She had played him and he knew that it was a just cause. This was not going to accomplish anything. What happened next surprised everyone in the room.

"The Dragons almost killed you and they've got Donnie... you got a plan?"

"Yeah I do."

"Count me in."

"Good." She handed the sai back. "Take a seat." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Leo looking relieved, as well as everyone else in the room. She motioned for Raph to sit, as they walked back, she took hold of his arm.

"For your information, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"So I noticed." He took a seat next to her on the step. With everyone's full attention, she took a breath. Dan stood on one side of her, Josh the other, this time they weren't taking any more chances.

"Okay, so you all know that the Foot Clan have splintered into several factions over the last few weeks, with the largest and most dangerous ones calling themselves the Black Dragons. These guys in such a short time have become major players and have taken a disliking to myself and they have Donnie..."

"Yeah we know that bit, get to the point!" Raph stated. Sarah stared at him for a moment then continued.

"My plan is to take them out - all of them..." before she could even finish, the room errupted in disbelief as everyone stated their opinions all at once. Dan faced her.

"There's several hundred members in five locations - that we know of. You're mad!"

"Let me finish," with eleven people in the room all speaking at once, she was not heard.

"LET HER FINISH!" With Splinter's unexpected presence, the room instantly fell silent.

"Thank you Splinter," she paused for a moment as an evil smile formed and she raised an eyebrow as she addressed everyone. "And to top it off, we're going to do this legally!" Kyle looked confused and turned to Andrew, who had the same look on his face.

"Legally, what the hell?" Sarah turned to address the two P.I.s sitting to the left of her.

"Okay, you two are P.I.s. I take it you got contacts."

"Yeah, some..."

"Wouldn't they be intrested in taking down a major player in this city's crime problem?" As Andrew's mind ticked, a smile formed.

"Exactly what did you have in mind?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought that while they raided the locations, that would be a big enough diversion for us to go in and get Donnie. It has to be on all locations at the same time... they won't know what hit them!"

"Sounds good in theory, but..."

"This needs to be done in the next 48 hours. If they get wind of this we're scr..." she remembered that Splinter was standing beside her "we're stuffed. We gotta get Donnie outta there ASAP. They went to a lot of trouble to get him and I as sure as hell don't wanna know why. This is where you guys come into it. We're not going in blind, that'll be stupid. Dan, Josh, go and find out what you can, I need latest intel, locations, estimates on numbers... whatever you can dig up. The rest of you are needed for recon. Tonight, depending on locations, we need to get an idea of the areas surrounding these locations. If Donnie's location isn't pinpointed, then we'll have to split up. April, what I'm going to need from you are blueprints and maps. City Hall should be able to help you with those in the morning." She stopped to take a breath and double blinked as she felt a little light headed. She put an hand on Dan's shoulder to steady herself. He turned to her concerned.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little tired."

"What about me?" Jesse asked. "Aren't I included in all of this?"

"Of course. You're gonna be the brains of this whole operation. I need someone to stay here and help process all of the intel. Up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm in." A smile lit up her whole face. This was her chance to get even.

"Good." She turned to face the others on the couches in front of her. " I take it that was clear. I don't hear any objections, so I take it you're all in?" No one spoke as they processed the information Sarah had just told them. There were a few grunts and nods.

"Well, then, that's it. Let's meet back here in say... three hours. If you need sleep, I suggest you get some now. It's gonna be a long night." She watched as the seated group rose and split up, speaking amongst themselves. Andrew approached her.

"When was the last time someone checked your dressings?" He spoke softly, as not to attract the others attention.

"A while." He nodded.

"Okay, not good. I think the kitchen might be the best place."

"Yeah, but not here, meet me in five minutes at my apartment. Case has the keys. Make it quiet, I don't want April to freak." He nodded. She watched in the corner of her eye as Jesse caught up with Josh and Dan, hugging both of them. Andrew walked up to Casey and spoke in a hushed voice. She saw Casey look around before handing him the keys. Her attention was directed away as Keno walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Keno." She smiled as she recalled the name.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Let me know how I can help. I'm here." He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Cool, though get some sleep. It's gonna be a late one. What about your folks?" He looked at her confused, not sure about the word she used.

"My parents?" He guessed.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell them I'm working." Then it clicked.

"You're the pizza boy, right?"

"Yeah, they eat alotta pie."

"Ahhh." She paused, "I remember now, that night I found out about April, you were here." He nodded as he gazed at April, who was speaking to Mikey behind Sarah.

"Yeah, looks like everything's cool?"

"Yep."

"I gotta go, I'll see ya later?." Sarah nodded as he let himself out. She watched as Leo approached her.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, though I'm heading back to my apartment so I can change." She turned to walk away when Leo reached and took hold of her left forearm, pulling her back. Her whole body jerked as she gasped from the pain. She turned and faced him, reclaiming her arm back.

"Please don't do that again!" She hissed. Leo looked puzzled, surely he hadn't handled her that hard? He knew the answer would present itself sooner or later as he was sure he hadn't. He opened his mouth again to speak.

"I need to speak to you." He implored her again.

"Fine, then come with me." She looked over to April.

"I'll be back, lemme change?" April nodded.

"Don't take too long." Sarah smiled, though as she turned to face the door, it vanished, Leo noticing her sudden change in mood.

"What do you wanna know?" He was taken back by her directness.

"I want to know why you're so willing to help... considering you hardly know us."

"Hmm, okay, I'll give you that." She opened the door to her apartment and walked in to find Kyle and Andrew, a doctor's bag on the counter, its contents spread out. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she firmly closed the door behind them.

"Pay backs a bitch and I'm not letting this one go!" She paused as she reached for the gloves she wore and slowly took off the left one. A quick dressing came off with the glove, the blood having seeped all the way through.

"That's not the last of it." She stated as she took hold of the bottom of her long sleeved top and pulled it off over her head. Her long hair fell past her waist as a bruised and battered lean body revealed itself. Both bandages on her side and arm had seepage and many bruises covered her stomach and back, included a new one forming on her chest, which just poked through the sports bra she was wearing.

"Now you know." She stated. "Happy?" Leo's jaw dropped, not sure what to say. The injuries, he thought, justified her claim, though it was her attitude that he found to be a little... odd. He found this a little unsettling as to him, things didn't add up. She hissed as Andrew went for the dressing on her side. She noticed Leo looking a little unsettled.

"You can go if you want." .

"Yeah I might, I gotta say Sarah, that's real nasty." He commented, pointing out the obvious. He was silently relieved to find that she had mistook his reaction, as it gave him time to speak to his brothers... his thoughts were cut off as Sarah spoke.

"Yeah it's a bitch ain't it?" He remained silent as he hadn't caught what she had just said, so changed the subject,

"That was some plan," he stated, "I'm gonna go see what the other's are up to."

"We'll finish this later... oh and don't mention this to April, please." He nodded, understanding that this would distress her somewhat. He turned and headed out the door.

As Leo walked back to the apartment his thoughts ran wild as he was not satisfied with what she had just said. The plan was ... well thought out and optimistic to say the very least. As he re-entered he looked around at the faces in the split level apartment. Some he knew and some he didn't and it surprised him that they had rallied to her aid so quickly - and from all walks of life. He didn't even know how the two active Foot members came into the picture. Who was this girl and exactly what kind of influence did she have over these people? His brothers and his friends were one thing, they wanted to get Donnie back, but the others? What was their purpose? He couldn't guess the two Foot members involvement, and the P.I.s were another issue. He saw the way that the one called Kyle looked at Sarah, not sure if anyone else had picked up on it, so his reason seemed simple enough. He knew that at present he was ill informed and he wanted to correct this as soon as possible for she had the strangest effect on people, especially with the way she had handled Raph earlier. His brother was not one to back down and that's exactly what he had done. The only way he would find out would be to gather his own information as he felt that there was more to the girl than meets the eye. He had been told a little of her, though not enough in his eyes. He was skeptical. Her training and timing seemed too good to be true...an important friend and ally. The thing that bothered him was how everyone treated her. What she held over everyone, he couldn't see it. The thing that worried him the most was his gut instinct. It told him that she was hiding something, something big and that scared him the most.

"It's not looking to great, there's a fair bit of swelling." Andrew had a closer look and lightly touched the area, which Sarah jumped a little too.

"Just clean it and strap it!"

"You really need to rest!"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later!" She stated. "And you brought the painkillers right?"

"Yeah I did, though I think..." Andrew's voice trailed. Sarah felt her hair being moved to the side on the base of her spine. "What the...?" She knew what they were refering too.

"What the hell is that!" Kyle demanded.

"What? Like you've never seen a tatt before?" The two men looked at one another, concerned, not expecting for this to happen.

"It's not that Sarah, where'd you get this symbol?" Andrew quired.

"Why?" She asked unsure of herself.

"'Cause it's extremely old and rare, that's why! Where'd you get it?" Andrew asked again, annoyed she wasn't being straight with him.

Sarah hesitated a moment, reluctant to answer."I dreamt it okay!" She stated. The two men looked surprised as that was an unexpectant and odd answer. Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden, Sarah snatched up her top and covered herself. "If you're finished, i'd like to go!" Andrew motioned for Kyle to let it go. They could always ask her later.

"We're not done yet. Keep still." Sarah hissed as she felt the antispectic sting at her stitches and she held her breath when Andrew applied the bandage tightly around her waist. Her forearm was not that much better and she gasped as Andrew worked at the wound.

"This really needs stitches." He stated. Sarah did not comment and kept her head turned until she felt him slowly put it to one side. "Keep it dry and I'll re-check it sometime tomorrow, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks... for everything." She gave both men a half smile and headed up the stairs to freshen up and to get away from them. She was not in the mood for any more questions with so much at stake.

Andrew and Kyle watched as she headed upstairs and they hesitated before speaking.

"It has to be her." Andrew commented as he cleared the counter.

"She's only got the one marking."

"That we know of." Andrew raised his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Coincidence?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. Andrew shook his head.

"I doubt it, we'll just have to wait and see."

"For what?"

"How quickly she heals... that's the myth right?"

"Yeah from what i've deciphered... so which one do you think she is? The Guardian or the Protector?" Kyle began to shake his head.

"I dunno, that part of the scroll was patchy...right? Well, it doesn't help we both saw different parts of it. The piece I saw says something about one being born into it and the other forced? I'm not sure that's the right term for it, but I am certain of this, the other one carries the mark of the Dragon."

When she was certain they had not followed her, Sarah looked around the other bedrooms.

"Donna?... Donna?" She called out softly, as she slowly approached the bedroom that Donna had been sleeping in and looked around. The room had looked untouched as Sarah figured that she had covered her tracks. Sarah turned to head out, when she looked up and noticed Kyle leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Lost something?" He asked coolly.

"No, not really." Upon seeing him so calm, she had a feeling what he wanted.

"What? Did Andrew send you up here to lecture me?"

"Nope, I wanted to know how you are. They wouldn't let me in to see you at the hospital cuz I wasn't family." Sarah lowered her eyes to the ground, a little sorry for her tone in voice.

"I know." Kyle hesitated briefly then reaching in and gently tilted Sarah's head to face him. His brown eyes softened, full of emotion. Sarah could see the genuine concern he held for her.

"I've been meaning to thank you for that. I know that you and Andrew found me and I know that you were there. Thank you." Her voice had softened and she felt a lump starting to form at the back of her throat. She noticed Kyle hesitate briefly before opening his mouth to speak.

"When I found you, I've never been so scared in my life. I mean you were unconscious and your breathing was shallow and I..." his voice trailed as Sarah lent in and kissed him. After a moment he embraced her as he kissed her back, a kiss he had longed for since first meeting her months ago. As quickly as their passion roared to life it disappeared again as the moment dissolved when Kyle's hand had moved to Sarah's side and he accidently squeezed her causing her to jump a little as she gasped and broke off the kiss. She double blinked and pulled away, confused.

"I.. I'm sorry," she stammered, " this shouldn't have happened." She took a step back and headed out the door, her emotions a real mess.

"Sarah?" He was confused by what had just happened. He went to follow her into the next room when he was greeted by the door to Sarah's bedroom as she closed it behind her. He went to knock, then thought better of it.

"I don't see how something that felt so right can be so wrong!" He hoped he would receive some sort of response. When it appeared that he would not, he turned and headed for the stairs. He had not known her long enough to know what she was feeling, though at present it seemed simple enough, seeing he had spoken to her through a closed door. There was nothing more he could do so he decided to let her be. He and Andrew had work to do.

Sarah stared at the door and sighed in response to Kyle's statement. It did feel right, very right in fact, though the timing was bad - like everything else in her life. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that she was trying to please everyone else and left her own well being to last. Not that, that had done her any good.

She gazed at the mirror on the opposite wall and her reflection shocked her. She was pale, extremely thin, bruised and tired. Her hair clung to her face as well as the blood soaked clothing. There were perspiration beads along her forehead and bags under her eyes. She looked down at herself and before she knew it, she had started to tear the clothing from her body. She kicked the soiled clothing to one side and headed to the en suite. A long hot shower would do her wonders... and a hot meal, she added as an after thought.

Donna looked down at her sleeping sister, a half smile forming on her face. Sleep had never come to Sarah easily and it was good to see her getting some much needed rest. Donna plonked herself in an armchair Sarah had placed opposite to her bed. She just sat and watched as she seldom saw Sarah like this. Her face looked content and it was good to see her like that. It had been a long time. Sarah had been plagued by nightmares these last few years and rarely got more than five hours sleep a night. The more intense the nightmare, the longer and harder she trained. Donna's jaw dropped as a moan escaped from Sarah's lips and her eyes started to roll her in head. Donna sat at the edge of the armchair ready to wake her when something caught her eye. Her hand had moved to her side and she held it as another more desperate moan came from the sleeping figure. She knew Sarah's injury was bad and the thought of the pain she must be in brought tears to her eyes. She fell to her knees and looked at the sleeping figure.

"I swear on my life I'll make those bastards pay! You wait and see!" She swore an oath to the sleeping figure. The voice of a male on the other side of the door registered and she leapt to her feet and headed for the window, to the safety of the fire escape, not before she sensed one of them coming her way. She made her way to the roof as fast as her legs could carry her. As she neared the top, she stopped and looked down... only to look straight into the eyes of one of them.

Kyle sat back and watched the scene around him after returning from Sarah's. He watched as Leo, the one in the blue mask, gently probed the others for answers. It was subtle and the others hadn't thought anything of it when answering. He could tell that Leo didn't trust Sarah. He couldn't really blame him though, really, how well did any of them know her? Not long, but it was the sense of urgency and wanting to help that he could not explain. Andrew had agreed with him. If they didn't help, they both had gut feelings that things would be bad... then they had come across the unexpected - Sarah's marking. She had to be the one the scroll was refering to, if only they could check the base of her neck for the second one... his thoughts were broken as Andrew approached him.

"Well?" He had a sly smile across his face.

"Well, what?"

"C'mon bro, like you only went to talk to her?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And she closed the door in my face."

"Like, who could resist your charms?"

"Bad timing I'm guessing." Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah right man!" Kyle folded his arms, not amused.

"I"m not in the mood..." He peered over to the clock on the wall. Time had gotten away from him. It had been just been over an hour and he wondered what was taking so long.

"Have you seen Sarah?" He changed the subject, hoping that Andrew would get off his back.

"Nope."

"Well, it's been more than an hour."

"Give her time, we're not exactly in a rush and I did tell her to rest. That injury of hers isn't looking too great, if the truth be known." He was looking concerned. "Actually, I'm worried about infection considering how many times it's reopened... okay let's go chase her up."

They remained silent as they walked down the hallway. Andrew held up his hand and Kyle stopped in this tracks. The sound coming from Sarah's room was unsettling and Kyle found his stomach turning.

"Open it, open it now!" He demanded as Andrew pulled out a lock picking kit. Within fifteen seconds, there was a sound of the lock unlatching and he turned the knob, the door swinging open. As it did, they both caught a flash of green ducking out of the window.

"What the hell was that? Check it out!" Kyle headed for the window, while Andrew headed for Sarah. He looked down at the sleeping figure in a bathrobe, a towel still wrapped around her hair. He almost fell over backwards as he saw the wound on the back of her hand. Although he had dressed it, the dressing was now off and the wound itself had a hard scab. He double blinked not sure what to make of it, then his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kyle jump onto the fire escape.

As Kyle looked up, the figure on the fire escape paused for a moment and looked down. Kyle momentarily caught a flash of green and two deep blue eyes. As Sarah stirred, Kyle's attention was brought back into the room. He looked into the room, then back up the fire escape, only to find it empty. He knew where his priorities were and climbed back in.

He looked on as Andrew gently roused Sarah. She slowly blinked her eyes as she brought a hand to her head. Her eyes focused on Andrew's face and she tried to sit up.

"I've got a splitting headache!" She stated as her eyes scanned the room. When her eyes rested on other member in the room, she tried to stand.

"What the hell is going on?" She looked from one to the other, as her legs gave way. Andrew caught her and gently sat her down on the bed, as one of Sarah's hand rested on her side. "What are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"It's been over an hour." Andrew answered.

"Oh." Sarah could see how this looked. She gasped as she tried to stand again, her face screwing up in pain.

"Well, I got tired, so I must have dozed off. Since when was that a crime? Look I'm fine, just tired okay?" Andrew raised his hands in defence.

"Sure whatever you say, though didn't sound like it when we got here."

"What do ya mean?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked him in the eye.

"You were groaning, almost screaming if you must know!" Kyle cut in. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I'm fine now!" She snapped. "I'm going to change and dry my hair... do you mind?" Andrew looked to Kyle. That was their queue to leave.

"Fine, whatever, sorry for helping!" Kyle mumbled as they walked out.

"Someone really doesn't like you." Sarah heard Andrew say to Kyle as the two men walked out.

She closed the door behind them and walked back to the bed. Truth be known, her whole body was sore and her legs felt like dead weights. Her head was pounding and the wound on her side stung. She looked down to the back of her hand and noticed how well it had healed in the last hour. She also knew, that the two other wounds on her body were healing quickly. Little did anyone know, she had always been an exceptional healer, only trouble was, that when it did, it usually wiped her out for a few days afterward...

_ Chapter Twenty Three Up Soon!_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three Unexpected Consequences**

The image looking back scared her. She had had some nasty injuries in her life - but this one topped the lot. Sarah stood in front of a full length mirror and assessed the situation. It had only taken her moments to make a decision. April would not know - never know the full extent of her injuries. She would not understand and Sarah could not bear the thought of April's pain.

Sarah had gone through her limited wardrobe and had picked out something that would cover everything. She knew that she would have to be careful to conserve her energy levels. She was already tired from the rapid healing her body had undergone in the last hour and she knew from previous experiences that even now her body was healing itself, though now at a slower rate. She knew the others were waiting and she sighed, reaching for her makeup case.

Sarah finished applying the last of the translucent powder onto her face and stood back and looked at her self in the mirror. She intended on keeping up appearances. Her bruises were now a soft yellow colour and although did not hurt, looked nasty. She was dressed from head to foot in black. The night was mild, though not cold so she had opted for black cotton drill pants with a crew neck long sleeved cotton t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back off her face in a neat praid which reached the base of her spine. Her hand and arm had now been redressed as she had checked them as well as the one on her side. Sarah reached for some pills in her bedside table. Her energy levels had started to plument and she needed something for it. She hesitated as she unscrewed the lid and tilted the bottle into the palm of her hand. She took two and threw them in to her mouth. She stood up straight and took two deep breaths... it was time to face the onslaught, she thought.

Sarah hesitated as she reached for the knob to April's apartment. She half smiled and opened the door and entered the apartment like nothing had happened. She slowly walked into the kitchen where Mikey smiled at her and motioned for her to sit.

"Hungry dudette?" Sarah smiled as she accepted a bowl of steaming soup.

"Yeah famished." She answered as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver." She noticed Mikey flush a little.

"I kinda figured that you'd like something light." He sat beside her. "How you doin' ?" Sarah could see his eyes soften. She half smiled, patting his hand and answered as honestly as she could.

"Okay... it's not the best week I'm having, but... I'm okay." Her voice had softened and she did the best she could to reassure him. She motioned to her banaged hand. "It's okay, it's not that deep and Andrew patched me up, don't worry, honest." He looked at her and could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"How about I ask ya next week?" A smile formed on Sarah's face and then she remembered the soup in front of her.

"Don't want it to get cold, it looks good."

"... Tastes even better." A female voice added. Sarah looked up as Jesse approached them.

"Where're the boys?"

"They had to go, tho Dan said that they'll be back on time and with the latest they could dig up."

"Good." Sarah paused for a moment as she spooned the steaming liquid into her mouth. "You were right, this is real good."

"Awww, thanks." Mikey stood to take his leave,"I'll leave you guys too it."

"You don't have to go Mikey," Jesse pleaded.

"Naa, it's cool," he waved if off "besides... I gotta pee." Sarah gave a half laugh and watched as he headed into the direction of the bathroom. Jesse leaned in as she had a closer look at Sarah.

"Nice patch up," she commented, then she hesitated as she changed the subject. "They're gonna try and get Donnie's exact location, this could lead to a nasty battle, especially if Donna goes after him."

"Yeah and that's what I'm afraid off."

"I know... me too."

Donna watched from the fire escape in complete darkness. There was a full moon out that night, though it was overcast, providing her with perfect cover as she looked into the room in from of her. Not much was happening as she saw Donnie's brothers speaking amongst themselves and Sarah was having words with Jesse. Donna's eyes moved from Sarah and Jesse back to the bunch of turtles sitting on the other side of the window. So close and yet so far... she was happy that they were no longer alone and she found it interesting that even though she could have the pick of any of them, her choice had already been made. She quickly cast her thoughts aside as Donnie's image filled her senses. She wanted him back... she wanted him safe... she wanted to go and find him... it was then that she felt alone. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She knew that paitence was a virtue and even though time was not something she had the luxury of, getting herself killed would not help anyone.

Donna forced herself to stay in her current position as her mind processed the events as they happened. She again came to the conclusion to wait. There was nothing she could do at present as she was ill informed. Her emotions for Don were strong and it was killing her that he was in the hands of the ememy. Her training had taught her to be prepared for whatever was thrown at her. She knew that if she waited long enough an opportunity would present itself. Lucky for her, she did not have to wait long. Donna looked up as she sensed someone on the rooftop. She rose and silently headed in the direction of the oncoming presence.

Jesse looked down as her pager went off.

"They're on their way." She stated as she spied Raph heading their way. "Great, here comes trouble," she muttered under her breath. Sarah turned and faced Raph.

"And?" Sarah demanded, rising to her feet, keeping a firm hold of the table to steady herself.

"Down girl!" He spat back.

"What do you want?" Raph raised an eyeridge.

"Will you relax? I ain't gonna jump ya."

"Mark my words," she said coldly, "it won't happen again."

"About that..." his voice trailed, he felt guilty for what had happened and he wanted to apologise though had trouble finding the right words as this was something he rarely did.

Sarah gazed into his eyes. She had seen it a million times, the hesitation, the emotion... if he was anything like her sister, she knew apologies didn't come easy.

"I'm not letting you off that easy. Once this is over, you and I will finish this."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a promise, so you better be on your toes!"

"Good, then I look forward to it." Raph folded his arms.

"Fine, then it's settled." Raph was surprised that the subject had been dealt with so swiftly. If it had been Leo, he would have coped a lecture and the usual eye rolling thing that he did when he was frustrated. He watched as Sarah reached for the bowl and picked it up heading in the direction of the others. He also noticed how she tried to hide the pain, leaning sightly to her good side as she walked. He knew her injury was serious, the only thing he couldn't work out was why she was so determined. He saw straight through the crap she laid on Leo about getting even - he knew that there was more to it than that. He knew this because he saw a lot of Sarah in himself.

Sarah slowly made her way to the other two turtles, who were seated opposite Casey and April, who looked up as she approached.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Hey, did you hear that?" Josh scanned the rooftop. Maybe they had been followed, if that was the case, things would get out of control. Dan held up his hand and both of them went into a squat.

Dan finally rose once he was confident that they were alone.

"Nah, it's just some kids in the alley. We were careful not to be seen. Relax a little will you!" Dan took a few steps away from Josh before he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back. The two were now facing each other.

"How can I do that? If they find out what we're doing, we're dead! You realise that... right?"

"I don't think so, it's in their best interests to eliminate the opposition, besides, how do you think we got such accurate intel?" Josh double blinked as he took in what was just said.

"Please don't tell me you betrayed us!"

"No, of course not!" He stated flatly and Josh let out a sigh of relief. "Maki authorised 'any means neccessary'. This way everyone wins and the Foot won't be implicated."

"Still, I don't like where this is going." Josh looked around cautiously, as if they were being watched.

"I'm not about to backstab Sarah, not now or ever! So get over it!" Dan paused for a moment. He had to stay in the Foot's good books. It was vital for their research. " The more stable things are with the Foot, the easier it will be for us to access those scrolls before they permanently get moved to a more 'secure' location. Do you get my drift?" Josh watched as Dan turned and headed to the other side of the roof. He knew what Josh had said was right. They had accidently stumbled across something big and they knew that Sarah was right in the middle of it. Dan hurried to catch up to his half brother.

"Geez men! You really do have a hidden agenda don't ya?"

"And that's why I'm squad leader... now fill me in on the smaller details."

Sarah popped a few more pankillers into her mouth and took a gulp of water. Her body ached and her side was throbbing like hell. Her legs felt like dead weights as too her arms. Her hand was healing well and she knew it would only take a few days. The wound wasn't deep, though would leave a nasty scar. Sarah took a few deep breaths to clear her head before turning and heading back to the others. She hesitated briefly. _This was for Donnie_ she remind herself, as an after thought she added _and for myself. Those bastards will pay for what they did!_ She put on her happy face and continued on her way where the others were waiting.

Sarah had looked at the faces in the room in front of her. Again, she avoided direct contact with Kyle. Josh was no longer with them as he had been paged and had to leave. With the information that Josh and Dan had received, out of the five known B.D locations, three were suspected locations. It had been decided that they would brake up into three teams: Sarah, Andrew and Casey would be the first, Leo, Mikey and Raph the second and Keno, Kyle and Dan the third. Sarah had stressed to them how important it was to strictly keep this a recon mission. They would stake out the buildings and the immediate surrounding buildings to assess the best routes that they would take once the raids began and how many guards were on duty. They would also look into rooftop and sewer access. They had estimated that the mission would take the better part of the early hours of the morning.

Sarah watched with a heavy heart as the three turtles, who were the first to leave, left the room via the fire escape. She had known all along the whereabouts of Donnie and hated sending them on this wild goose chase. She prayed that they would never find out. She could not take the risk that things would not go to plan, with Donna taking matters into her own hands. She had not seen her sister for many hours and was afraid of her mental condition. She had sensed her presence earlier on, though had been unable to pinpoint her location. Sarah knew that even though the two of them bearly knew each other, they had already formed a special bond. She had seen that there was an unspoken understanding between the two of them.

From the corner of her eye, Sarah noticed that April was approaching her and was surprised when she quickly glanced around the apartment.

"I don't like this," she stated in a whisper, "I don't know what it is, I can't explain it, but something doesn't feel right. Please promise me that you'll be extra careful." Sarah raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to hear this coming from her cousin.

"I will, but we don't expect any trouble, maybe you're just a little anxious?"

"No, it's a little more than that. Just keep your eyes open." Sarah nodded, unsure what to make of it. She may have expected something like this from Splinter, but April?. Sarah raised her hand and gently placed it on April's shoulder.

"I know you're worried and all and I know that this may be hard to hear, but try and get some sleep. You won't be much good to anyone tomorrow if you don't." Sarah did her best to reassure her, "we need you on your toes. When the others come back we'll need you to process the info." April half smiled and nodded in agreeance.

"I doubt that'll happen, but I'll try." April peered at the clock on the kitchen wall. "You better go, it's getting late, the others have already left." Sarah nodded and turned to Casey and Andrew.

"Ready?"

From the moment the three of them got out of the car, things didn't feel right. Sarah couldn't put her finger on it and she noticed Andrew looking uneasy. They turned into an alley that was just opposite the building they were heading for. As they rounded the corner, Sarah paused and looked around, a presence forming itself clearly in her mind. Donna was nearby and she scanned the area. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Casey curse over something he had tripped over.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered, picking himself off the floor.

As the three of them walked further in the alley, Sarah's jaw dropped as they came across an area littered with broken bodies.

"Looks like someone's already been here," Andrew commented, stating the obvious.

"No shit sherlock..." Sarah was interrupted as something caught her attention and with both hands she took hold of Casey's top and yanked him back. Something long and shiny missed him by inches and imbedded itself into the ground, swaying to and fro from the vibration. Sarah looked at the object before pulling the sword out of the ground and held it up to the light to get a better look at it. Her heart sunk as her mind started to race. The three of them looked up as the sounds of a battle on the rooftop made itselves known to them.

"We gotta go now!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrew asked puzzled by Sarah's sudden change in mood.

"My sister is here, I know this because this is mine!" She spat back, motioning to the sword. She cursed under her breath as she rushed past the two men who were exchanging worried glances. How could Jesse get by them? Her injuries were pretty bad. Casey snapped out his daze as it finally registered that Sarah was on the fire escape taking two steps at a time as she headed for the rooftop. Casey snapped his hockey mask down and went after her.

Sarah made it to the top and peered over the ledge onto the rooftop. As the fight was on the other side, she climbed the rest of the ladder and silently jumped the ledge and headed for the shadows. The rooftop was poorly lit and provided them with excellent cover.

She could hear the battle, though from her location was unable to view it. Doing so would give the three of them away... however this was Donna she was talking about. As she moved to get a better view, a hand latched onto her arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Casey demanded in a hushed voice.

"What do you reckon?" An annoyed Sarah shot back. "We are talking about my family here, I won't leave her to those creeps!" A moment later they were joined by Andrew.

"What I want to know is, how Jess got passed us in the beginning!" Sarah shook her head.

"It's not Jess," Sarah wasn't sure exactly how to handle this, there had never been any intention for anyone to ever find out... now she needed their help.

"My four younger sisters... well, they are... there was an accident.. um..." the two men appeared puzzled.

"Just spit it out will ya!" Casey was starting to grow impatient.

"Well.." Sarah scratched the back of her head "Shit!... No one's suppose to know.. well actually, Donnie does... I don't even know how the Dragons found out..." she had started to ramble. Casey took a firm hold of both of Sarah's arms and gently shook her, they needed this information now!

"Knows what? C'mon Sarah, just tell us, damn it!" The two men looked at her, annoyed that she was hiding something from them.

"T.G.R.I. went global... then the accident, then the government closed the facility..." Casey's jaw dropped. He knew the turtle's origins, he had been told the story.

"Let me guess, Julie's a rat?"

"No, she was the despatch manager." Andrew seemed a little confused as he was not up to scratch with the turtles history.

"So you mean they're like the guys?" As she was about to answer, the fight had moved their way and the three of them were startled when a figure in a black cloak flew back and hit the the ledge opposite them, a groan escaping from their mouth. The figure then grunted as they flipped back onto their feet and went into a defensive posture, jo out stretched.

Mikey yawned and went back to playing with his yo-yo as there wasn't anything else to do. They had been on the rooftop for hours now...

"I can't believe Sarah sent us here!" Raph complained. "We've been here like two hours and there's been zero action!"

"Just zip it Raph... okay, I don't want to hear it! They said he 'might' be here. We'll wait a little longer and see what happens." Leo was losing his paitence quickly, though kept it together, for Donnie's sake.

"So, do you reckon Sarah's having the same thing?" Leo shrugged.

"Who knows and that's providing that her brothers actually came through for us. Let's hang around for a little longer, get the routes she wants and head home. Seems like a dead end to me. If anything was up, we would have seen something by now." Mikey looked up from what he was doing and grinned.

"Now, that's the best thing you've said all night dude!"

"Where is he?" The female voice demanded. Her attacker grunted before motioning to three standing next to him to attack. Sarah tensed and she felt Casey's grip tighten, holding her back. The three watched in amazement as she defended herself, the jo twirling around her with precise blocks and attacks of her own. She disarmed the three attackers, their bodies slumping to the ground, their weapons skidding on the concrete floor.

"Don't make me ask you again!" She spat out.They watched again as another wave of Dragons went into the attack. The figure held her own, though was visably starting to tire.

"They're toying with her, we must do something!" Sarah whispered to Casey.

"And what will you have us do? If they know we're here, they'll move Donnie!" Casey whispered back.

"Donna..." her voice drowned out as Donna gasped and clutched her arm, the jo falling out of her leather clad fingers and rolled to the ground. It was then, the cloak was brushed aside, revealling the green toned body underneath in the dim lighting. Two shruiken were embedded in her right arm and Donna struggled to stem the flow of blood. Andrew gasped, then quickly covered his mouth, as not to give away their location. Sarah tensed as a swam of Dragons engulfed her. The last thing Sarah saw was one of them raising his arm and striking her sister in the face. Then there was a cloud of smoke, then there was silence...

Sarah felt Casey's grasp lessen so she reached forward and retrieved the sais that had landed at her feet. She leapt to her feet and struck out at anyone that got in her way. When the cloud cleared a few moments later, Sarah stood there, arms outstretched, sais in hand, four dragons on the ground out cold. Her lip was bleeding along with a thin trail of blood from her nose. She fought to catch her breath. Sarah looked around the rooftop unable to believe her eyes. Only moments had passed and Donna had disappeared. She spun the sais between her fingers before placing them in her belt. Her face screwed up in pain as she put her hand to her side. The wound had started to bleed, going straight through the dressing and her clothing, staining her fingers red.

Sarah watched as Casey and Andrew approached her and wiped her bloody nose on the back of her hand. Casey went to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, only to have it brushed off. Sarah turned her back to him as a lump had started to form in her throat and she fought off tears.

"I'm sorry Sarah," she heard Andrew say. She spun on her feet to face them.

"OH REALLY? I didn't see any of you helping me, now did I!" She limped over to the ledge and with her back to it, slid down the wall, head in hands. Casey walked up to her and crouched to be at eye level with her.

"What am I gonna do Case, she's only thirteen years old! God knows what nasty things they're gonna do to her.." her voice trailed. She knew it was going to bad... if only she had taken the warning she'd received more seriously... if only Donna had listened to her... if only...

"Sarah..." Casey hesitated, then with a finger under Sarah's chin, lightly tilted it so they he could look her in the eye.

"I swear to you Sarah, we'll get her back... some way or another, we'll get her back..." Sarah ran her hand through her hair.

"I dunno Case, I dunno... I'm just so tired..." She gazed at him and with the little light they had, she wasn't looking too good.

"C'mon I think we should get back, there's nothin' more we can do." Sarah looked deep into Casey's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in herself for a while - focus. Then she knew that he was right, regardless how tired, sore and injured she was. She watched as Casey offered her a helping hand, which she took gratefully. With one mighty pull and a slight gasp from Sarah, he had her standing on her feet.

"You two must promise me something," Sarah's voice quivered as she tried to control her emotions. She turned her gaze to Casey - who was the closest, then to Andrew. "You are not to repeat to anyone what you saw here tonight. No one apart from Jess and Donnie knows and I'd like to keep it that way. Are we agreed?" Sarah waited for a response, though continued a moment later,"It's for their own good the others don't know, not now anyway. This happened because she went after Donnie. Do I have your word?" Casey paused, he didn't like the fact that he would have to decieve the guys like this.

"What if they find out?"

"Then I'll deal with it. I'm asking this out of necessity, not because I want to hurt them. They will find out... I'll tell them... but things need to calm down a little. We can't have them distracted."

"I don't like it," Casey wanted to have his say as this was a very big deal...a miracle. His friends were no longer alone, "but I agree. It won't come from me." Sarah turned to Andrew, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know them well enough... but I agree too. They won't be happy when it does come out though, I know I wouldn't be."

"I know... I know..." Sarah's voice trailed. Things would get ugly when the truth evently came out... that much she knew for sure. She was hoping in time they would all understand. Sarah changed the subject as she once again held her hand to her side as the wound started to sting. "Let's get what we need and go. Best we conserve our energy for tomorrow, heaven knows we'll need it." Casey looked to Andrew and both nodded. Sarah then added,"before that happens, any chance I can get a ride? I gotta get some stuff from storage."

One eye opened as April heard them return. She had tried to get some rest on the couch and found herself unable to sleep.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked as Casey closed the door behind him. April's eyes narrowed. "Where's Sarah?" She demanded in a lowered voice.

"She'll be here soon, went to get some stuff," came the replie as Casey headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothin'... you know what she's like, she mumbled something and we gave her a ride."

"Casey!" April snapped.

"Okay! Fine! We bumped into some friends of hers."

"What?" April couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, they didn't see us and we didn't hang around." He closed the door to the fridge, a Bud in hand. He popped the top and took a few gulps.

"It's late and I'm tired. Are the guys back yet?"

"Half hour back," April replied annoyed. "You could have at least helped her."

"She didn't ask and I didn't offer!" April looked over her shoulder at the three figures asleep on the floor in her livingroom and kept her tone down.

"Casey!"

"Not now woman!" Angry that he was brushing her off, April stomped her foot on the ground.

"This isn't over mister!" She turned and stormed off, in the direction of the spiral staircase. Casey ran his hand through his head.

"This had better be good Sarah!" He mumbled under his breath. Truth be told, Sarah had asked him to go ahead without her as she was hoping to sneak in to avoid April's worried stare and the round of questioning she would have gotten from the guys. He agreed to cover for her as he could see her point of view. After what had happened earlier, it was the least he could do for her.

Now heavily limping, Sarah placed her load on the ground as she looked up at the fire escape. Someone had reset it and the ladder was no longer down. As she raised her arms to reach for it, the pain roared to life. Sarah, determined to reach it, tried again, this time the pain ripped through her entire body and it took a few minutes for it to settle as she panted heavily. She sighed, looked like she was going to have to go through the street entrance. She peered around the corner of the alley. Due to the hour, there was no activity and she headed to the front door, pulling out a key from her pocket. The security door closed behind her and Sarah glanced up at the steep stairs. She was not looking forward to it.

She reached for the knob and placed her key into the lock. She dragged the load into the kitchen when she heard someone entering the apartment and turned to see who it was. She relaxed a little when she saw Casey walk in.

"I'm in shit with April because of you!" Casey glared at the pale figure in front of him, her bruises showing through the make up, a blood smear on her upper lip and a darkened patch of clothing on her side.

"Get over it and gimme a hand, will ya?" He looked down at the pile on the floor, then back at her.

"You know you look like shit?" He commented.

"And I love you too!" She shot back. "Look, April will be fine. Let her sleep it off, you'll see." With Casey's help, they lifted the load to the kitchen counter, then last, but not least, she put her katana down. Casey looked from the sword to his friend.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight, to both you and your sister." Sarah's face grew grim.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said barely above a whisper as she unpacked the contents of the sack onto the counter. Casey let the subject drop, seeing the pain it caused in her eyes. He watched as Sarah pulled the last thing out of the sack - a bound leather weapons satchel. She unfastened the ties and with both hands shook the satchel. It unrolled revealing an assortment of weapons. Tied in the middle, covered in cloth was something longish and slender. Casey watched as Sarah removed the cloth to reveal twin tanto swords, each scabbard black in colour with a silver dragon etched into the entire length.

"Wow! That's some amazing hardware you've got there!" Casey was amazed at the collection of weaponary Sarah had. Only some of it he recognised from the turtles' training sessions. Sarah placed the two swords to one side then started to re-roll the satchel.

"Before you ask, no, I don't know how to use all of it and I'll show you tomorrow." Casey grinned.

"I like the way you think." Sarah gave him a quick half smile. She loved the fact that with Casey she never had to explain herself with him. Sarah sighed.

"I'm hitting the sack, I'll see you later?" She stated as she opened a cupboard and placed the sack and satchel in there to keep it out of plain sight. She headed to the spiral staircase, taking the two swords with her.

_ Chapter Twenty Four Up Soon!_


End file.
